Siren Ink
by MoonGoddessKonoko
Summary: Destiny Islands was too islandy, that's what I thought at first. Then I met Riku, the boy who death couldn't touch and Xemnas, the blind shop keeper. My world changed and it forced me to leave you alone. But i will always, always love you... Sora's POV
1. Prologue

A/N: okay i know i have a lot of crap i haven't finished but if you'd beleive it this is a fic i've completed. so i'll be editing the chapters and just putting them up, no writing required. Its been sitting on my comp for a while and i decided to put it up. Hope it piques your interest. This is the nice short prologue and chapter one is already finished. I'll upload it soon.

_Some people say that life is an endless dream._

_A dream of colors, light, and wonderful sound. Never ending, each day the dreaming goes on even as we close our eyes to sleep. Because when our eyes close, we continue dreaming and it brings about the question of where the reality starts and where the fantasy ends. If we never stop dreaming then do we ever wake-up? I guess that makes the dream and the reality one in the same doesn't it. Through all this, has anyone ever suddenly the dream was over?_

_I just wonder sometimes; what if the dreaming just stopped._

* * *

Prologue – Sora Lancier

* * *

"Well, that was a very well thought out speech, Mr. Lancier. Was all that really what came to mind when I asked everyone to write about their dreams?"

I looked up from my carelessly scribbled on paper, giving my new English teacher, Mrs. Barrymore, a blank look. Yeah, of course that's what I thought of. Things like that came out of me when my pen starts moving. Didn't know it would actually turn into something. She applauded me proudly though no one else did. My new classmates were too busy staring at me in that way that said "what the hell?" I probably made them think I was an emo kid even though it wasn't intentional. I just happened to have a very large emotional capacity. Blew out a hopeless sigh and sat back down, resting my head on the cold wood. This wasn't exactly what I wanted after having just escaped the suspicious eyes of Nibelheim and the hateful ones of Midgar. Yeah, I bet you're wondering how the hell you get _anybody _to hate you in tiny place like Nibelhiem. That is, _if _you even know where the hell Nibelheim is. But that's a story for later. I mean, the fact that I had even chosen to come to a place like Destiny Islands was absolutely the dumbest thing I'd ever done, next to dying my hair lavender. Actually the lavender thing wasn't that bad. Anyway, I know I had a dumb moment to even have been guilt tripped into this. Now here I was, determined to be forgotten by these small town teacher. The whole day had been the run of the mill disastrous new kid trip and I was glad to see it and with this period.

After my classmates had all shared their thoughts on dreams, the bell finally rang and , as always, I was the last one out of the room. I hated crowds so naturally I hung back until the halls were clear. I slipped off and began the quest to find my locker. I really hated Islanders. Everything was so damn…_islandy_ and the school was so damn linear like a bad mouse maze. Leave it to me to blame the conga drumming natives for me not remembering where my locker was. The teachers watched me with disgust and incredulity. They acted like they had never seen a guy wear all black before just for the hell of it. I swear if they thought I was a Goth, I would kill someone. Oh yay! There's my locker.

Well, that bit of happiness was short-lived. It drifted away into oblivion when I had to start picking up my scattered belongings off the tile floor. My first day, no one knew me, and I still managed to have my locker vandalized. My wonderful black backpack with the silver crown sewn in it and all my books and notebooks had been spray painted a happy bright yellow. God knows I hated yellow and all its happy little rainbow friends but yeah, here it was all over my crap. Well, at least the text books all had book covers. Last thing I needed was to pay for damage to school property. I glanced around at the empty halls reassuring myself that everyone had cleared out. I held out my hands waiting for all my books to float to them and the yellow paint disappeared. I stuffed them into my bag and slung it casually over my shoulder. That's right, nothing to see here. Walking away, I glanced back at my broken locker door. I arched my brow, eyes flickering gold and the door reattached itself to the row of lockers, sealing shut with a new combination lock. Satisfied, I walked away. I guess I really didn't introduce myself, did I. Though, _you_ should already know me well enough. My name is Sora Lancier and, obviously, I'm a witch. This is my short-lived experience on Destiny Islands. This is…all that happened before I disappeared from your life…


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright this chapter is meant to introduce you to the Lancier Family A.K.A a family for dysfunctional freaks. Yes I know Zack's last name is Fair, I just happen to change the names for the whole AU sense. XD have fun.

* * *

Chapter One

**The Lancier Home**

* * *

"Mom, I home."

"Sora, did you get lost by the harbor again? It's sundown and you're late coming home."

Meet my mom, Aerith Lancier! She's the coolest mom in existence with no faith in her son's navigational skills. I don't blame her but come on, I've only gotten lost twice since we moved here and that's because all the piers and crap look alike. I couldn't believe how hesitant she was to let me start school by myself too. Over protective psycho.

I dropped my book bag on the floor by the door and slipped out of my shoes. Aerith had a thing against tracking…well, tracking _anything_ into the house. I went to the kitchen where she stood turning a spoon in a steaming pot without her hands. Dinner always came out better when she didn't try to cook it manually. After all, she had no normal cooking skills She was pretty though. Her long cinnamon hair touched her lower back in a long twist and her light peach skin glowed in the light as the sun set over the water. Her button nose, which I have also (I have nearly _all_ her features) was planted in a recipe book. See, she was smart enough not to kill us with original dishes!

"Thanks mom, I had a great first day. My locker got vandalized and they think I'm a Goth. How was your day?"

"Don't get smart with me, kid. Now really, what was the real impression that you made at school?"

"Now do you want an honest answer to that or can I go to my room now?"

She lowered the cookbook so that she could get a good look at me. the flash of gold in her misty green irises made me turn away from her. I really wish I go the eye talent during the early development stage but that's the curse of being born second. I wanted it bad, not just because they were that really pretty green but also because she was a psychic in the worst way. She could read thoughts and memories. Evil woman with her damn gypsy heritage. If I didn't want her to know about my day she wasn't going to freaking know!

"Mom! I told you to cut that out already. I'm sixteen and I reserve the right to keep secrets from you."

She scoffed. "I'm your mother. It isn't right that I don't know what goes on with you! Do I need to hex someone?"

Is lapped my forehead. "Great mom! Can't wait to move outta this town too. You can hex away."

"I told you honey, we could've stayed in Midgard but you agreed that you wanted a fresh start."

"Exactly. Do you think it would go over well if you start giving out the evil eye?"

She shrugged and put her nose back in her cookbook. Good she wasn't going to burn the food as punishment for my smart mouth. "I'm just looking out for you, Sora-dear."

I really hated being called dear, but what could I do? It's my mom. I brushed it off and grabbed a soda out of the fridge before trudging upstairs. I couldn't wait for dad to come home, he was at least _somewhat_ normal.

I went to my brother's room covering my ears at the blasting music of Nightwish. He was a symphonic metal fan. Damn emo brat bastard. I stopped at his door and dared to crack it open, knowing the sheer volume would bust my poor eardrums. Then again, lets just say it was worth having mom fuss over mer. I peeked in, seeing him asleep on his bed with those college books on his bed. Guess he over-worked that tiny brain of his and blacked out again, though how he managed to sleep through that damn music is beyond me. I pointed my finger at the volume knob and slowly twisted until the noise was no longer assaulting my ears. There was such a thing as too loud.

I walked in and plopped down on the bed next to him, not surprised that he didn't even move. His hair, a very softly shaded blonde that shot out in layers all over the place framed his face as he slept. Aside from the fact that I was a brunette, he and I could make for passable twins. He was taller than me by only a few inches, putting him at a subtle five-six and he had never grown an inch taller. This made him a little odd in our old haunts but he really didn't care. He, unlike me, couldn't stand the normal human life, but enough about him. Let's play! I smiled at the mischief I was at as I slowly pulled his college texts from by his head and flung them out the window with only a wisp of displaced air as evidence. I kicked him hard in the leg and he snapped awake, fully alert. I kept my eyes up to the ceiling fan when he glared at me. Gypsy eyes. Lucky bastard. He glared sleepily at me, his hair shifting to a platinum blonde almost silver color. Freak, right?!

"Sora, what in the hell did you kick me for? That was the most sleep I've gotten since I got here!"

I poked innocently at the silvery spikes. "Feeling tense today, Cloud? I'm sensing some animosity."

"Oh really, what gave you that great idea?" he growled irritably. He glanced back at the bed and his hair shifted to blond, to chestnut brown, to a deep dark angry red. He whipped around on me, his irises a tiger's eyes gold.

"Where are my books?

"Huh, books? I don't have any books. What the hell would I want with your books? What are you? Gay?" I grinned.

He ignored me, checking all around until finally his sixth sense lead him to the window. I only stayed long enough to see his hair fade to a bright shade of fox fur red. It was awesome. The lesson learned? It was totally cool watching your big brother's hair change every color of the rainbow.

I ran into my room with Cloud hot on my heels. But as usual, he was quick and I was much faster. I slammed the door right on his face taking sadistic pleasure in the sound of him crying out for his poor nose. I securely locked my door in more ways than one. All my talent lay in magic, which was depressing from time to time but right now it was all in good fun. Once he stopped beating at my door, I splayed myself out on my bed to relax. I looked out the window at the ocean that wasn't too far away, pondering how good an idea it was to move.

"Destiny Islands," I whispered. "I think I could learn to be okay here."

It was so far from the place I called home. Further than Midgar ever felt. Still, it was okay because I chose to do this and I knew better than to be myself around normal people. Make the best of it right?

"Sora?"

I bolted up right at the sound of that airy voice that always made me smile. Dad was back. I got up and opened the door just a crack to make sure it wasn't another one of Cloud's voice tricks. A smile spread across my face at the wayward obsidian hair and the glowing indigo eyes. Eyes Like mine. My dad, Zackary Lancier, towered over me with a soft expression that made me want to hug him like a teddy bear, which I did!

"Dad! How was work for the first time?" I asked curiously.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean it was a bit different from being a mercenary in Midgar but it was awesome day. I didn't even kill the boss! I'd say ship building is kinda cool."

"Dad, we talked about using words like cool."

"Right, people over thirty can't use slang like kids these days. They use shit like 'get off my lawn' and 'darn kids and their music!' I remember. How was school?"

Well, there went my mood. "I got my locker vandalized."

"Again? I thought today was your first day?"

"It _was_ my first day." I said blandly.

"Do I need to tear somebody a new one for ya, Sor?"

"Uh, we don't need murder charges, dad."

Zack was what mom called a juggernaut when it came to his kids. He's a berserker, a human who was ten times stronger than normal and twenty-times angrier. If he ever got uncontrollably mad, there would hell to pay and we'd probably have to move to another country all together. Mom gives him potions she brews to keep him calm during his work hours. I'm glad of that because I'd hate for my daddy to feel guilty for anything at all, especially if he accidentally hurt us. He was already torn up that we had to move from Midgar though all of it was my fault anyway. We still don't talk about it.

"I know, I know. But you know I'm protective of you and Cloud, Sor."

"Don't worry so much about me. I'll be fine."

"I believe it, but just don't let anything get bad and not tell me about it. Try to make the best of it."

"Dad, please, I'll be okay. Now you go and relax with mom and stop worrying about me."

He hugged me tight, protectively, like the father he was. I almost didn't want to let go. Dad was a good man. He didn't need me o keep him all nerved up. I waited for him to walk away before I closed my door. Here's a step into my shoes that we should take before I go any further. I'm a witch as I said before and I unfortunately am the soul cause of my family moving around. We were forced to leave my hometown in Nibelheim when I was six years old. We stayed in Kalm until I was about ten years old when I lost control again. I hated Kalm anyways, to many weird happy go lucky people. That was when we moved to Midgar. I had better control of myself by then. It took me six years to lose it again but eventually I did. It was completely my fault this time because I have what is called a hero complex. I just have to help people. Finally dad found this place. Small isolated and no others like us according to mom, though I'm sure there are a few freaks around here somewhere. Anyway, I'm not exactly a good luck charm for the family. I'm irrational and though I tend to over think everything I never come to good decisions. I always cause more harm than good.

A freak among freaks, I've been the odd one out for the most part of my social life or lack there of. I've always been stared at funny for my weird obsession with dark colors and my things are forever being vandalized. I'm liked only by those who have a temporary curiosity in the occult and those who like the weird and unusual. Of course people who are normal are too chicken shit, excuse my language, to get close to normal. I want to be normal and I know that will never happen. So, I want to be close to normal. I want to be able to worry more about a test at school or what friends are doing what, rather than if daddy got angry on accident or if someone saw Cloud's hair change colors. But, there's so much that can be normal in the Lancier home. Only so much I can change about myself. I just hope this place will make the difference and I can finally get some real friends.

It was a little while after dinner when Cloud decided that his sweet tooth kicked in. He always did that when he felt like talking to me alone without our parents fussing over me. He followed me upstairs after dinner to ask me if I wanted to get ice cream with him. I started at him knowing for a fact that wasn't all he wanted.

"I just wanted to treat my favorite-"

"Only."

"-brother to some ice cream so we can give our parents some personal time."

Among the many things I hated about my brother was the fact that I couldn't tell what his motives were in anything he did. For instance, I can't tell whether he's doing this for my benefit, our parents' benefit, or his own. It was most likely his benefit, though I actually detected a hint of brotherly love. Still, that brings me to another hated feature, his ability to deceive people about things and manipulate by simply suggesting something.

"I guess that would be okay. I'm sure you're tired from all that homework but if you're up for it then I am too."

"Awesome! You're the best, Sora."

Cloud took me by the shoulders and led me away from my room, down the stairs and out the house. At least we would get to do some real talking over good ice cream.

"Congratulations, dinner was completely uneventful." Could said while paying for out ice cream. "You've achieved one step in your goal for normalcy. Isn't that special?"

Great, he was teasing me. "Don't joke on me, Cloud! You know how hard I've been trying since Nibelheim.

"You try too hard," he grumbled. "Honestly, Sora, do you really need so much attention to keep you out of danger? Are you so frail that the same thing continuously happens in three different cities?"

My eyes fell to the tile floor of the creamery and the taste of my cinnamon vanilla ice cream turned sour. "I'm not frail and I don't want the attention. Don't say stuff like that to me, Cloud. It's not my fault that I want to change things, or that I see things going on that you, mom, and dad can't."

"That's all fine and dandy, bro, but why can't you just leave it alone when it happens. Keep it to yourself and concentrate on the normal life that you want?"

"Well yeah, but…" I drifted off there and went back to my ice cream not wishing to complete that though. "You wouldn't understand."

His hair subtly shifted to a dreary slate color. That dampened my own mood and I was sorry for it. He understood, just not the way I wanted him too. "I know, I don't understand it the way you do and I hate dealing with other people's problems but I still care about you. You're my baby brother and I'm just as protective of you as dad is. But I wont help you this time if you don't actually try."

"I know and I _am_ trying. I just want to forget and move along."

"Then forget here. We have a chance here. No one knows us and no one is suspicious. This place is perfect for us!"

I nodded. "I'll make the most of it, Cloud." That's what I've been trying to do all along.

He sighed and brushed my cheek in hopes of making me smile. "Tomorrow's a new day kid!"

"Yeah," I murmured with a faint smile. "A new day."

When no one was looking, Cloud snuck a small peck to my ice cream covered lips. Did I mention linnocent incest was a fun thing in the culture of freaks? Don't worry, I'm still a virgin. I think it would be weird if I gave my brother that pleasure!

A/N: and that is chapter one. You like? Let me know in a nice review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: okay this is the last chapter i'm gonna upload for today so that you can get the weirdness to set in on both sides. Now all the other chapters are gonna be updated at a slow pace.

* * *

Chapter Two

**From the Wreckage**

* * *

When I got to school the next day, my first thought was "what the hell's going on?"

The crowds were endless around the school and all of them were pushing toward the parking lot. I hated crowds with a passion, but, like a good curiosity drone, I followed the stream and squeezed my tiny self through to get a closer look. I saw a couple of students gathered near a twisted five-ton pile of metal that I assumed used to be a nice car. The air bag was in shreds, and the steering wheel was shoved toward the driver's seat at a horrible angle. I was horrified to see that there was a boy trapped in this array of a steel and plastic. All I could see of him was a dark navy sweater and bright silver hair. The two students were struggling to pull him from the car. I couldn't believe he was even alive in there much less should they have been trying to move him. Amazingly, they pulled him out of the car and he stumbled to his feet but as soon as he did, he slid to the ground with his back against the car. I could see the blood from here. The gear shift inside the vehicle had broken off at the tip leaving an uneven edge of a bloody piece of metal. I had a good idea of where the other piece was. The blood quickly staining the kid's shirt was proof of my theory.

I watched him lean heavily against a boy that screamed at the girl who was with him there was so much blood that I felt that urge again, the urge that had gotten us thrown out of Midgar. Now this is the part where I asked "what in the hell am I doing?" that's right, I became the good Samaritan again and skittered over to him like I was some kind of RN. Stupid? Yes. Do I regret it? Looking back on it, yeah…just a little bit.

I dropped to his side, ignoring the stares from the others around me, and tilted his head back. His heavily lidded eyes were dilated to the point of being totally black. His breathing was labored and shallow like his lungs were desperate for oxygen. His flawless skin was cold and clammy letting me know he was in bad shock. Too much blood. Too many people. Too much to go wrong. I took a deep breath and touched the wound, wincing when he hissed. I felt what I was searching for, lodged within his side, but like a panicking idiot I didn't think before I acted. I pulled it out. Why does common sense abandon you in a crisis? I though that when the wound began to gush dark blood faster than before. I tried to hold it in, applying pressure but the warm liquid continued to ooze through my fingers. Every mending spell I knew spilled from my murmuring lips then, but the whole was too deep for my limited knowledge. The sad part of this was that I knew that when I saw the blood on the gear shift. So what the hell made me run over there and get involved in something that had nothing to do with me? I was screwing up again!

I was squeexed my eyes shut, cursing both my lack of skill and stupidity, knowing that somehow I would be blamed for bringing his death faster than it should've come. It was then, that the strangest thing happened. A chill passed me suddenly and my panicked thoughts shattered. A cold touch, a brush of ice over my shoulder made me freeze in place. I couldn't hear anything outside of my own hear beating fast. I touched my chest. No, it wasn't mine; my heart was surprisingly steady. Whose heart did I hear beating so rapidly if it wasn't my own?

A gasp. An intake of breath. The guy was breathing. Not just breathing but breathing normally. No fluctuations or anything. A bit of peach pigment had returned to his skin and my hands along with his wounds were no longer full of blood. It seem like it was never there. It was then that gorgeous jade eyes turned my way, fully alert and alive. They reflected the horrified yet fascinated look on my face. A blink to focus and a parting of pale lips to speak were the only actions he took.

"Who…are you?"

"Uh…oh!" That was all I said before he blacked out on me, literally. God, he was freaking heavy!

--

The boy named Riku Solstice, age seventeen, was reported by the police to have been in a head-on collision with an F150 and totaled his Camaro. Escaping with only minor cuts and bruises, Riku was lucky to be alive. The driver of the truck was a senior, like Riku, who decided that eight in the morning wasn't too early nor was seventeen too young to have a fifth of Vodka. The kind of troubles did he have to drink that earlier only god knew. Riku chose not to sue and therefore the kid only had to deal with drunken driving charges. This was the official report of what happened. I was the only one who knew that he was supposed to be dead. Search me if that was a good or bad thing. I knew one thing though; Riku Solstice was an unidentified freak. Despite my concern for his well being, I _really_ didn't want to get to know him

"Now then, who are you?" he asked me calmly for the umpteenth time as he smoked his damn cigarette for the umpteenth time. Chain smoker much? We had been in the hospital room for three hours and we hadn't gotten any further than me knowing his name and guessing how much bleach it took to make the walls so white. The bleach thing was mostly my doing. He kept asking but I wouldn't give him my name. Like I said, I was trying hard not to get involved with him; I didn't care how hot her was. Yes, I said it; he was a hot one with his long emo-boy silver hair. He probably wasn't even emo and appearance alone wouldn't help me to ignore the fact that he smoked like a damn train stack. I actually told him that didn't need to be smoking in a damn hospital to which he kindly replied by blowing smoke in my face. I gagged and cursed him. Even when he talked to me, i.e. asking me my name repeatedly, he sounded utterly deadpan. It was like he was bored or he just really didn't want to be there with me. It kind of hurt my feelings for some reason but I put that from my mind as quickly as possible. We were both in a hospital where we didn't want to be and he was stuck with some weird kid he didn't know who had tried to save him. I bet he thought I expected something of him. I remained silently even when he started talking to me again. What the hell was with that funny islandy dialect?

"Do you talk? No, you spoke an hour and half ago so I know you can talk. Why won't you talk now?"

Okay, so his speaking voice alone had me considering answering him. The tones in his voice were exceptionally light and blissfully smooth. The edge from that weird accent only made it even better. I'd never heard someone's voice sound the way his did in the city and it had me at a disadvantage. But I managed not to tell my name and I wasn't going to tell him any time soon. I already promised myself no mingling with people who were weirder than I was. He stared at me from beneath his silvery bangs, studying me like that would make me give him the answer. Sue me, it was working but he didn't know that.

"Sora Lancier…what kind of name is Sora? I didn't know that was a boy's name."

I gasped. He had my ID in his hand…and dropping cigarette ash on it!

"What the hell, man?" I shouted snatching it back before he could read anything else. "How did you get that?"

"I took it from your bag while you were spacing," he said casually. "I took it right in front of you."

I hid my embarrassment by stuffing the card back in my pocket. Looking back on it, it was a little stupid to worry about what he could learn from an ID card. It was only my address and that wasn't very useful at all considering the traps in the yard for stalkers. It was bad enough he had snatched it while I was watching and I still didn't know he stole it. He game that same bored expression while putting out his cigarette.

"is that why you didn't want to tell me, Sora? You don't like your name?"

I decided at that I liked how he said my name, but in reality, I really hated my name and I didn't want him to know that. I wasn't going to make him think that I thought his opinion mattered enough for me to be insecure about my first name, which is why I didn't answer him. Maybe if I was quiet enough he would lose interest and leave me alone before he got me talking. I occupied myself with watching his behavior. The way he would lightly shake his bangs out of his eyes or the way his ends curled a bit. We ended up in a staring contest and I think I was watching too hard because he stopped to look at me. That was both satisfying and disappointing at the same time.

"You shouldn't dislike it," he said suddenly. "It's not a bad name. It actually sounds a kind elegant for a boy."

As much as it seemed like he was calling my name fruity, I couldn't help but blush and smile a bit at the fact that he called it elegant. Maybe I was reading too much into that, but, it still felt nice. I willed myself to talk to him though I still had no intention of giving information about myself.

"Um, are you feeling better?" I asked timidly.

"A little."

"And your headache?"

"Still aching. Are you that anxious to get going?"

"No! I mean, yeah! It's just, I should be in class and my mom'll go ballistic if she found out I was here."

He chuckled. "You aren't the only one who doesn't want to be here. I doubt we can sneak out right now. I still have to be cleared to leave with this concussion."

I sighed hopelessly and rested my chin on my hand. "It's amazing you survived. You really shouldn't have."

"And what makes you believe that?"

Huh? Didn't he remember? "I couldn't have been the only one who saw. Didn't you feel it too, when you healed?"

His face was a mask of blank confusion. "When I…healed?" What are you talking about?"

He didn't know? He genuinely didn't remember what happened and I was the only one who saw? I shook my head and brushed it off. Hell I wasn't going to tell him about it. "It was just such a bad wreck. I didn't think you'd survive much less come out unhurt. You're lucky to be alive."

He shrugged and let it go like it was nothing at all. I guess that shouldn't have surprised me since I he didn't remember what happened anyway. He leaned back against the bed wincing from the ache in his head. He touched the bridge of his nose trying to ease the pain. Also, he squeezed his side in pain. It must've been where the gear shift stabbed him. During the examination, the doctor had found only an ugly purple bruise where the metal had pierced the skin. My guess was that it wasn't fully healed on the inside and therefore was still tender. It would be fine, but I couldn't help feeling concerned. I didn't like seeing him pain. That was something I figured out when he nearly died.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, not daring to get closer.

He laid his arm over his eyes not responding. He was so quiet that it made the room feel cold and empty. I wanted him to say something or ask me another question I wouldn't answer. Stupid right? I just really didn't like the silence from him. It almost sounded too much like death. I got worried after a few minutes because I could barely hear him breathing. Quietly, I stood up and inched closer to his still form. This wasn't bad, wasn't suspicious or anything like that. Me getting this close was to make sure he was awake. He had a concussion and this was my job. It wasn't a double agenda. This was fair enough reason, not an excuse to touch him. I told myself that repeatedly, trying to slow my heart as I reached out and carefully moved his arm from over his face. I froze, my heart skipping a beat when I saw his eyes open and on me. He grabbed my wrist which was still holding his other arm. He held me there, not captive but unable to move. I think that was caused by my weakness more than his strength.

"What are you doing, Sora?" he asked tiredly. I'd kill for him to let go; I didn't want him to feel my racing pulse.

"I-t was trying to keep you awake. You hittin' your head and all." Thank God he let go. If he held on any longer my whole body would've started tingling. No, it wasn't like that. The natural flow of magic inside my body was fluxing under his touch. I doubted that was a good ting at the time.

"Right, good boy," he stretched and turned over on his good side. Unfortunately that was toward me. I'll be fine, trust me. Take a nap until my mother gets here."

It might have been how his voice was weary yet soothing and serene, or the way his heavy lidded jade eyes gazed at me shining beautifully in the light. Either way, I found myself sitting down in my chair again and scooting closer. I laid my head on the white linen and relaxed a little, watching him. He was already asleep when I dozed off. I felt confusion before my head stopped thinking. If I wasn't the one in the car wreck, then why was I the one so weak and tired all of a sudden? By the time that thought finished, I had forgotten about keeping Riku awake and I had slipped into my own dreams. In those blurry visions, I could see my little family standing across from me. Their faces were disappointed again, just like in Nibelheim and in Midgar. They were upset, but trying hard to hide it; angry but trying to be supportive. I knew why. I could feel the magic around me white hot and fierce. I had lost control and reason again. We were revealed and I was the one responsible for the fourth time. I turned away ashamed and unwanted by my family. All I could see in the darkness was him. He reached out for me and there was only a soft smile on Riku's face. I must be hard up for a crush.

--

You ever wanted to wake up and just smack somebody. You just wanted to reach all the way to Hell and come around to slap them. That's exactly what the nurse had coming if she didn't stop shaking me! I opened my eyes and glared at her, clearly ticked. She wasn't supposed to glare back though.

"Please explain to me why you allowed him to not only fall asleep with a concussion, but smoke in the hospital as well!"

I rubbed my eyes and glanced at Riku who had resigned himself to staring out the window. I bet they took his cigs. As for the nurse, I just gave her the classic "you're stupid" face.

"That's an easy question. You told me, a mere visitor, to do your job! You as a trained nurse in the medical field are supposed to monitor his health not me!"

She was dumbfounded and I loved how Riku's brow arched at my comeback. Never mess with a cranky teen. The nurse growled in frustration but collected herself in fairly decent timing. Without a single retort, she checked the machine that was monitoring Riku's vitals before trying to get rid of me.

"Well, he's perfectly fine! You can go back to school now and be on your merry way. His mother is here and I'm sure he'll be fine without some…weird boy hanging all over him."

The hell? Okay, I could've sworn I said that from the start. What was with the adults in this place. It's not like I tried to save him for my own gain! It wasn't like I wanted to miss my second day of school over some guy I didn't know. I could've been making friends and practicing being normal so no body would cry wolf! But no, my kindness landed me in a hospital being buddy-buddy with a chain smoker. Fine, I grabbed my book bag and shoved past her. This was what I wanted anyway, so no biggy. Pretty boys like Riku didn't like guys like me anyway so it wasn't like I had a reason to hang around. I walked out and with my poor luck, right into someone. Once again, I felt uber small against a person towering over me. I slowly lifted my head and I was suddenly falling into a whirlpool of deep brown and shining hazel. Flawless peach skin was spread across a perfect face with gorgeously defined cheekbones. Perfect honey brown hair was held up high in a gold ribbon and cascaded down in a impossible ponytail. I almost didn't want to move because of how soft her body was. She felt like…a mother. A living doll and I wanted stay by her. But something around her made me back off. An aura I guess you'd call it. I really don't know but despite the warmth she gave off, it was totally dark and cold. I felt possessiveness near her that I really didn't want to compete with. What ever that was could keep the dolly all it wanted. I turned my eyes to the floor, afraid of what would get me if I looked into those eyes again.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to hit ya."

"No, no trouble at all." That damn islandy accent. "You must be the boy that was watching over my son. I'm glad you stayed with him, thank you so much."

I dared to meet her eyes again and was glad that the cold aura wasn't around when I did. I smiled politely as I could although I still couldn't leave her pretty, glossy eyes. They were hardened experienced with a sharp edge like a war vet but still managed to be warm and caring. The lady had seen some things in her life.

"It was nothing. He's very lucky to be alive after that wreck. I really thought he was a goner when I saw the car."

"I'm sure. It gave me quite the scare. Um, what did you say your name was? I don't think I've seen you before."

What was with these people and names? "Um, I'm Sora, I just, uh, moved here to actually. I started school yesterday though I didn't meet your son until today."

"Sora? That's a unique name. It's nice to meet you, Sora. I'm Lucrecia Solstice-Collier. Ru is my pride and joy! I'm glad someone was kind enough to care for him when I couldn't."

Lucrecia? Like Lucrecia Borgia? Heh speaking of unique names, she was one to talk. She had to name of a crazy lady who like to poison people and lie. Oh well, wasn't going to touch it. I shook hands with her wincing at the strong grip those delicate fingers had on my hand. Great, there went another bruise. I wondered what she did for a living to have a hand shake like that. I was glad when she let me go because I was starting to smell something uncomfortable around her. I smelled the sweet scent of jasmine mingled with the dull metallic order of blood. It was old, stale even and it lingered in my nose. I hated that smell with every fiber of my being and this woman smelled as if she had been bathing in it. I sneezed involuntarily trying to push the smell from my nose.

"Bless you. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just a little allergic to your perfume that's all."

"Oh, forgive me. I won't keep you, Sora. Thank you for your help. I'll find a way to repay you when I get the chance to."

"You don't have to Mrs. Collier."

"Please, call me Lucrecia."

I smiled. At least she was friendly with me. I nodded and waved goodbye before I made my getaway. It was mean of me for bailing out on Riku without saying goodbye but I really wanted to get away from them, Lucrecia especially. The possessive aura, the frighteningly beautiful eyes and that god-awful stench of old blood were high signs to stay away. Little birdie told me that I didn't want to know why she smelled like that. Even as I exited the hospital, I couldn't help but feel the urge to see Riku again. I still wasn't going to get too involved with him, but, I guess I just would like to see what he was like outside a hospital bed and the annoying nurse.

* * *

A/N: you read it, good tell me how it's going!

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Now here is where everything begins to go down on a creepy yet subtle spiral. Have a good read and don't for get to drop a review. They feed my ego and you want my ego to be huge. I pump out good stories when I have an ego. Unfortunately the next chapter will take a while because there's stuff i want to change. But don't worry, no more than a week tops.

* * *

Chapter Three

**House Call**

* * *

Sometimes on those off days when you have an incident like mine, it paid to have a working family. Dad was doing good old shipbuilding, mom was checking out sites for her new flower shop and Cloud…well. Heh Cloud was home, which is the reason I'm pinned to the couch with his hands under my shirt and his tongue practically down my throat. My legs are wrapped comfortably around his waist and my hands are threading through that hair that always changed to that delicious honey blonde whenever we did this. Yeah, yeah, we're brothers and that's sick. We know that…we just don't care. It's not like we take it any further than kissing, that's the rule. Hot make-out sessions like this make sometimes question why I set down that rule. With a swirl of his tongue and a pinch of my nipple I had to ask myself again why I made that rule. Oh yeah, I'm saving myself right. The good thing about cloud being home was that our parents wouldn't know I ditched my other classes and I wasn't left to watch boring daytime TV. Such a good chocobo head. Though it worries me because I wonder where he keeps learning these things to do to me in our free time.

I had walked into the blissful silence and that meant no annoying questions or prying. I don't even want to go over what they would've ranged from. I just openly welcomed the silence until I heard Cloud moving around. He was blond again meaning he was in his normal indifferent mood. We talked a little about what happened at the school and why I was home while I grabbed something to drink from the fridge. Then some how we went from current events to playful teasing to me suddenly being pinned against a wall and my mouth practically raped by my brother. We made it all the way to the living room before he made it under my shirt. I believe that's a new record since that's the first place Cloud goes. I was like putty under him when he moved to my neck and was content to be molested with Tom and Jerry playing in the background on the TV. I thought life was very good and I'm a sick, sick person.

It was just getting good when the damn doorbell rung. I hadn't been paying attention when Cloud's hand slipped down to my thighs underneath my shorts. I was so tempted to let them stay out there and see how long it took them to go away and apparently so was Cloud from the way he bit down on my neck and his hair showed highlights of red. Poor thing was frustrated. We continued to ignore them only to find that about ten minutes later the sons of bitches were still at the damn door. With a final kiss promising a continuation, I urged Cloud to get off. What I got was those baby blues rolling and a frustrated red head going to hide in the kitchen for minute. He knew we weren't going any further than hands but he still got uber pissy when we were interrupted. Cloud needed a boyfriend so he could stop scamming on me. I got off my butt and went to the door not denying that I was irritated too! Unlocking door wasn't a chore at least; only took a flick of the wrist and I cracked open the door and peeked out. My pissitivity level went up about seventy percent when I saw that no one was there. I was missing an orgasm for this? Damn pranksters...wow, I totally sounded old there. I scoffed closing the door and heading for the kitchen hoping to go back to fun time. Unfortunately, the damn thing rung again and my pissitivity hit 100. I stormed back to the door and flung it open with a hex just on the tip of my tongue.

"WHAT!" I snapped. Sexual frustration was a bitch.

"Um, hello to you too."

I blinked and my face was on fire with embarrassment. Riku Solstice stood in my doorway with a cig in his mouth and a package in his hand. A bandage was wrapped around his head making it easier to see the boredom in his pretty jade tinted eyes. We stayed frozen like that for a long while not knowing exactly what to say to each other. I think we would've stood there all day if I hadn't noticed a gold eyed Cloud peering from around the banister in the kitchen. My peripheral was pretty good to notice the sudden dark red with highlights of blond flushing into his hair. That the fact that the car behind Riku honked its horn. Riku finally blinked and handed the neatly wrapped package to me with no real politeness.

"This is for you," he said blandly around the cigarette. "My mother wants to thank you for looking out for me, so she's giving you that."

I fanned myself a little. Nice Cloud, make the room fit your mood. "Um," I examined the present suspiciously. I even shook it and put it to my ear trying to guess what it was.

"Its not a bomb. Where's that heat coming from?"

"I know that! I just wanted to know what it was. And I think I left the stove on, I was uh…cooking something! So it's not a bomb right?"

"You do realize that if we had intended for you to know what it was we wouldn't have wrapped it. And no it's not a bomb!"

"I'd kill for you to talk to me like I was intelligent!" I spat at him.

He smiled lightly. "If I did then we would have a language barrier."

My eyes narrowed. Great, I was hot, sweaty, dealing with a moody sexually frustrated brother, _and_ being verbally attacked. What is this?! "Callin me stupid?"

"No, calling you average."

"You just said the same thing I did only less insulting."

"Oh then, I'm wrong, you _are_ intelligent. Forgive my mistake."

Whoa heat wave! I cast Cloud a pleading look to stop it before I passed out from suffocation. He scoffed and went back in the kitchen. "Okay now you're just patronizing me!" I snapped ready to slam the door. Pretty boy was starting to piss me off! "If you're going to be an ass about thanking me then I could just as easily throw this in the garbage and still sleep tonight." I moved to close the door on his pompous ass but he stopped me, blocking door with his hand.

Strong bastard. "Stop. I apologize. I didn't mean to be rude to you, honestly. Now please don't slam my fingers in the door."

I eyed him warily before I let go of the door. Did he just throw a cigarette but in my yard? He sighed and put a cigarette to his mouth. I was starting to think those were what kept him evil. He inhaled softly and seemed more relaxed now. His eyes became more focused on me. Was that even healthy? What the hell was in those sticks?

"Allow me to try this again. I'm Riku Solstice and I want to thank you for rescuing me from my near death experience."

I have such a nice scowl right now. "Well, I'm Sora Lancier and I accept your gratitude. Now go away or is this going to turn into one of those stalking, obsessive, 'you saved my life now we're meant to be together' psycho killer things?"

The bastard laughed at me, but I couldn't say it wasn't a pleasant sound. In fact, it was a graceful melodic sound that I wanted to hear more of. He smiled a real smile this time that actually touched both of his cheeks. He was going to say something but the honking of the car horn let us both know that this no-where conversation had lasted too long. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and bit his bottom lip.

"You'll be in school tomorrow, in my Trig class?"

"I will?"

"Oh for Christ's sake, you didn't notice? I thought I knew you from somewhere then I realized I recognized that spiky hair from my Trig class. I sit right behind you."

My brow arched. "You do?"

"Okay, let's skip that cause apparently it takes more than one monkey for that light bulb in your head. You'll be in school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," I was nice enough to ignore that monkey joke comment.

"Then, allow me to buy you lunch tomorrow. It's only your third day so I'm sure you don't have anybody to sit with yet. Come with me and my friends?"

Social gathering? He was inviting me to meet his clique? His posse? His gang? This was like a really bad teen movie. Oh well, never hurt to run with it. Besides, I get free food! "Sure, why not. But if you're buying it better be good!"

He nodded affirmatively. "I'll surprise you."

"Oh god please don't. I've heard that before and I'm totally not going to invite you to give it your best shot. Usually every one sucks at it." Wow, his cynicism was contagious.

"Very funny." He put out his cigarette. "I have to go before mother puts a bullet in my head and make it ace worse. I'll see you in Trig. Good evening to you, Sora."

Saying I nearly melted at the way he said my name was a vast understatement and very girly to say the least. I had to pretend I was ready to close the door to stay standing and not hex my damn self for being so…ugh! His face, a warm expression of farewell, made me weak in the knees. That right there was one of those unfair tings meant to bite you in the ass later. Teenage hotties like Riku were a curse to sensible closet freak boys like me. I waved politely and even waved at his mother who smiled at me from the car. I went back inside bringing the present inside with me. That was when I noticed two notes attached to it, both written in very nice handwriting. Wish I could write like that. I picked up for first one and read it to myself.

_"A thank you present to the boy with the elegant name." _

That was definitely Riku. I could hear the condescending tone in my head. Oh god, I just giggled. Self punishment was in order later. I real the second one to clear the butterfly's out of my system. This next note was written so beautifully it put Riku's calligraphy-like handwriting to shame. That in itself was an amazing feat. What it said confused the hell out of me.

_"A small toke of appreciation and a symbol of congratulation of Death missing you by the brush of shoulder."_

The feeling of that cold hand brushing past my shoulder came back to me. This must be what phantom limb felt like. My shoulder even stiffened and the magic felt like it had clotted up in my system right in that spot. I had to massage it to bring the warmth and flow back. I tossed the cards on the coffee table and went to open my present when sudden arms around me and teeth to my neck forced me to drop it and tilt my head back in a silent cry. The room was suddenly too hot and I could barely breath as Cloud nibbled at my ear. Damn brother complex.

"I don't want you hanging out with him," he breathed my ear, his hands wondering down my chest and stomach.

"Why?" I managed to gasp out.

"I've heard about him," he kissed my temple in a caring gesture; the room cooled slightly.

"His folks are nothing but prying eyes for some underground company. The father is especially dangerous but who know what they all could be up to." His teeth found my pulse and I had to use him to support my weight.

"I've met his brother and I doubt I want to meet the rest of them. Stay away from him and his family. They could do us harm." I shuddered at the hiss in his voice.

"I can't," I said breathlessly. "I already agreed to see him again."

"You can, and you will." Oh no. That hand of his found its way under my waist band and had to think of something to say quick before I agreed to anything he said without wanting to. Damn him and his experience.

"Compromise!"

"Compromise?"

"I'll stay away from the family home and never bring him here. I won't make contact with his family at all."

"Fair enough, but you have to promise that you won't get too involved with him. I saw the way you looked at him."

Damn distracting hand. "If I promise never to make eyes like that at him again, will stop torturing me so I can open my present?" I moaned pitifully.

I was desperate because I didn't like being around Cloud when he was in a mood. It was too uncomfortable for me and made me feel borderline masochistic. He knew my weakness was being roughed up like this and he always used it against me. This was the only thing I could think of that would appease him. Besides, I could make goo-goo eyes at Riku at school where Cloud wasn't watching so hah! He seemed to be thinking it over, all the while his hand still worked under my pants. Hurry you dominating son of-

"Alright, swear it!" His grip tightened around me and could only moan out my answer.

"I swear! No please, stop being mean to your little brother," I groaned and nipped his ear. He either gave me an orgasm or I would torture him tonight. I just don't see why everything had to turn into a convention meaning in his damn rainbow head. Oh! Meeting adjourned.

--

I was fit as a fiddle after we had cleaned up and I was sitting on the couch with a calm Cloud and an awesome present in my lap. Because I'm little OCD abut opening presents, I took my time and unfolded the paper piece by piece. I didn't tear a single corner either. Yeah, something's wrong with me. I pulled the paper back and both mine and Cloud's eyebrows arched.

"A book?" we both said at the same time.

A book with a sticky note that said "open me upside down." Right, forgive me for expecting something cooler. This was just stupid and I was a sucker. There's one born every minute, I heard. When I turned the book upside down and shook it something clinked on the carpet. Cloud picked it up for me and held it up in the light. So what if it only caught our interest because it was shiny. Bite me.

My shiney object happened to be a very old necklace. A delicately cut blood colored stone set into silver metal shaped into a chain. It was attached to a very beautiful yet very plain chain. I smiled at the idea that someone had left this for me of all people. Girlish excitement hit me even though I hoped it would not become a habit. I'd kick my own ass later. I turned and made a reluctant Cloud fasten around my neck. It sparkled there and I wondered what features it accented. Red had never been my color in any way, shape or form but this garnet crystal was wonderful. I loved it…and I hate necklaces! Yeah, I never understood my contradicting nature. I turned it over catching the light with it at various angles. I was like a kid with a new toy and I really needed to stop before I got obsessive.

While I was in my little world, Cloud had picked up the book. I was a little downtrodden to find it empty. Page after page was fresh, begging to be written; I was suddenly anxious to write on it. The feel of the parchment texture was so inviting. Yeah, I would need a special pen for this. I needed to go shopping. The type that needed to be done before the parentals got home. In a hurry I ran past Cloud and up the stairs to put my new gift away. Then, I practically rolled down the stairs and glomped Cloud.

"Bro," I whined. "I need to borrow your cell phone."

"Oh god, where you going?"

"I need to by a pen for my new journal!"

Cloud pulled me off. "Let me go. You have dozens of pens up there."

"Yeah, but I want a special one," I turned on the little innocent baby brother charm. "Please Cloudy! I need your phone in case I get lost. Peez chocobo head?"

"Ugh! Fine! Take it, just get you and your hormonally challenged self away from me!" He tossed his phone at my head. Good thing my reflexes were pretty good.

"Thanky, thanky, Cloudy!" I squealed.

"Be back before mom and dad get home or I'm telling you skipped school!"

"Party pooper!" I shouted back.

I put my shoes on and slopped out the door with Cloud's cell. It was a precaution, in case my sense of direction decided to fail me as it's done before. I had already chosen the ink for my journal, but the pen was something else all together. This ink and pen would have to be from a special store that I was told not to go to without mom. An occult store called Zarebi's ran by old man Zarebi. Mom told me I wasn't old enough to shop for magical things by myself. I was sixteen; I think I'm pretty grown-up by now. Old man Zarebi was as harmless as a fruit bat…and just as looney. No harm in shopping.

A/N: And that's it for now. I'll see if you can guess who Old Man Zarebi's supposed to be in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: okay this took a little bit. But i got it down. now be upset cause i made the seeker of darkness an old guy in a wheel chair. It just fits. Anyway, here's the introduction of the Doll Maker

* * *

Chapter Four

**The Bargain**

* * *

I walked through the weird winding streets of Destiny Islands rubbing nose. What did the whole place have to smell like sea water? The whole family went on a whole wonder around trip through this place a week into our stay here. Dad decided that it was a good idea to have everyone knows their way around. Especially me since I was prone to get lost. Me and mom had broken off so she could run some errands and we ended up going where I'm headed now. Leave it to Gyspy Aerith to find the _only _freak place on the island. I glanced around at all the palm trees everywhere. What was with islands and palm trees? I wanna see an island that had some kind of tree that nobody saw before damn it. Stupid palm trees and their dumb coconuts…hmm, okay that's a coconut tree. Feh, whatever. I wonder where Riku lived. I bet he lived somewhere near me. I mean Destiny Islands wasn't that big so I'm sure he stayed close. I bet he lived in one of those white picket fence houses with a perfect lawn on a symmetrical stretch of street. A freak-free neighborhood. He seemed to have a liking for logic, judging by the way he talked. Even though he was a freak, he probably had a big distaste for the unknown and abnormal. Wonder what he'd say if he knew what I was, if he knew that I was a witch. I bet that would put a damper on his annoying curiosity. I guess he would do one hell of a double-take at the idea of dating the enemy. Wait! Dating? Where'd that one come from? Okay, new subject. God, I can't believe I just did that! I meet one guy and I'm already imagining us together. Then again, that wasn't a bad thing. I was having normal teenage hormonal thoughts for once, so this little detour of thought was actually healthy for me. Cool.

I got to the abandoned area pretty quickly. It's never hard to find things that likened us. We have a kind of sixth sense for things that relate to or are like us. We can usually find people like us in a heart beat, so the fact that the shop was the only abnormal thing I could sense in the area made me more confident in my navigation skills. I walked until the street dead ended and a solitary house stood before me. The large display window made the structure look more like a corner shop than a house. Well, it _was_ if you thought about it. I walked onto the porch and peeked through the dust covered windows. Zarebi's Occult was written in faded gold paint and inside was a mess of broken glass and worn books. Smiling to myself, I went to the door and blew the cobwebs of the tarnished knob. The overall effect was inspiringly creepy. For security measures, I looked around one more time insuring no people were around. I wasn't concerned abut anyone seeing me. I was worried about that freaky mother of mine. I swear the woman had eyes everywhere! With caution, I went inside and shut the door tight behind me. No slip-ups could be afforded since little Sora wasn't supposed to be here without his mommy.

My eyes squinted at the bright florescent lights built into ceiling. Dumb glamour magic. Though it was due its own respect since I could barely tell it was glamour. I was just jealous because my glamour skills were lacking. I thought the Zarebis weren't a powerful family. Mom could be wrong sometimes. My eyes adjusted and I was happy in a sense to see all the familiar vials, bottles and jars on the shelves. It reminded me of Aerith's kitchen back in Nibelheim. There were tables filled with what looked to the normal eyes like regular household items like blackout candles and home interior. Also a lot of fun divinations supplies that mom always said I wasn't ready for. She said speaking to the cosmos took more than magic. But Alas, I couldn't go crazy like I wanted to because the family would notice that I had a crap-load of new stuff and no money in my savings. Mom would especially notice a Cosmo Canyon telescope in my room. My ass would be grass. Besides, all that stuff was expensive.

I went on to the dolls and marionettes. Dolls, all the rage nowadays, were used as channeling medium for high-powered spells. Mom's sister, Aunt Lulu, uses these weird shaped dolls called Moogle's, Cactuars, Cait Siths and weird shit like that. Then again, Mom said she was the unique one of her sisters. I for one preferred my average teddy bear as a medium but the dolls were nice to look at. In this particular store, the dolls were of the most beautiful make I had ever seen. All of them were so life-like, and filled with frozen emotion. They ranged in size, starting from tiny porcelain knickknacks to gorgeous life-sized ones. I tried to steer clear of the life-sized ones, though. The darn things scared the living hell out of me. Always have really. They were just way too real for me and I swore that the time I had come in with Aerith, I could hear them pleading for something but I couldn't place what. Worse of all, they, like most enchanted dolls, watched me. They're glass eyes would watch my every move and creep me right the hell out. Lucky day; their eyes were closed. There was on particular one that just screwed with my head every time I came in. Not so lucky, that one's eyes were open today. He was a very fair skinned one with wide clear eyes not so different from my own with hair blonde as Cloud's natural color. I'd call him beautiful if he wasn't so damn creepy. He would be the one whose eyes would follow me the most around the store and he was always sitting next to a strange group of twelve dolls dressed in black. Now see, that's Gothic.

I waited near the cashier counter away from the creepy twelve. I didn't want to push my luck and have all of them watching me rather than just Bobby Blue-eyes over there! I heard shifting in the back room and the squeak of wheels. Mr. Zarebi wheeled himself out with a wrinkled smile on his cinnamon colored face. The light glared off his white hair. His calm eyes were white with severe cataract and his face had a few spots from age. He was a very nice old man who had lived for a long time and seen some things that I've only seen in my spell study books. I could only imagine the story behind those unseeing eyes. His head lifted and a smile came to his face. I had only known the man for about a day but it was easy to get use to him actually looking at me with those creepy eyes. However, being use to it didn't make it less creepy.

"Sora Lancier, my dear young boy. It's a pleasure to have your scent back in this moldy old shop."

See? Creepy old blind guy. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Zarebi." I said politely.

"Ah your voice is balm to tired ears. Please call me Ansem. What can I do for you today?"

"Um, I need a pen."

"A pen?" he was a little disappointed I guess. "Couldn't have needed a mortal pen eh?"

"No, this is for something important. I got this book for a present and I need a good pen for it."

Now see I'm smarter than I look. I actually snatched a piece from the book for reference. I placed it on the counter, pulling the old man's and to feel the high grade parchment. Those white eyes gleamed and I knew he had a pen in mind. He wheeled himself closer to the counter and turned it into a glowing display with only a wave of his brittle hand. I peered through the glass like a kid in a candy store and marveled at all the beautifully crafted pens. I saw his reflection smiling at me adoringly. But I brushed it off and continued gawking. He's just n old man, I reminded myself.

"Each of these pens was used by great men and women of the Craft. I believe it won't be hard at all to find the perfect one, Sora."

"Um, I want a certain type of ink, actually."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I wanted Siren Ink preferably."

"Oh?" his mirthful eyes narrowed in light suspicion. "Your mum know you've found a girl, my boy?"

"Huh? Oh no! It's not even like that. I just don't want to have just anyone read it!" I pointed to my head forgetting he couldn't see. "I have things in here I want to save for one person."

"Ah, a secret keeper then. Alright, let me have a feel."

While he does that, let's explain what Siren's Ink is. Siren Ink is a type of ink made of enchanted oils mixed with real tears from sirens. Siren's cry ink, like a weird kind of octopus and you can only import a small portion of it from Greece once a year. It writes like any other ink but the trick is this; only I and oneother person can see what is written. Most girls make friendship journals with the boys their pinning over. I want it because it's foolproof and I plan on having at least one friend who know the truth about me to take the edge off of keeping it a secret. But that isn't the whole plan for it. I want this one "friend" to be the "one" and trust I'll find him sooner or later. I'm almost at that age anyway.

Zarebi, well Ansem now, traced his searching fingers over each pen until he pulled an amethyst colored calligraphy pen from the display case. An emerald rendition of Fenrir was wrapped around the jewel casing and the point was solid white gold. I fell in love with it simply because of wolf like creatures were the Lancier family's animal to call as magic users. They're like guardians for me and Cloud and our family crest is a wolf. I can't wait to get a pet one on my eighteenth though I'm sure I can pass it off as a husky. I think it would be kinda weird to have friends over with a big wolf in my bed. He held out the Fenrir pen out to me, showing it off like a piece of jewelry. I paid just as close attention.

"This pen was created around the time that fountain pens were invented and they were extremely expensive. It was used by one of the last Norse witches that were left around that time who spent most of her life traveling. She is responsible for the creation and refinement of many glamour an love spells that are present in our Craft today. I'm sure you'll find the feel of this one enlightening when you begin to write."

Yeah, yeah, I totally paid no attention to any of that. I held the pen in my hands, turning it over an over. I wasn't thinking about how much I wanted it; I was thinking how much it was going to cost me. It was so beautiful, ancient even, and it felt so wonderful in my hands. I paused a chill caught me and I looked up to see Ansem staring directly at me through the cataract. I thin my imagination was getting the better of me, especially since the old man couldn't _stare_ at anything. I shook the chills and got back to business.

"How much?"

"For you? Too much, but I'm willing to bargain with you Sora."

"What kinda deal?"

Did he just beam? He gestured to his dolls. "I'd like to have my son add your image to my collection."

I looked at the beautiful marionettes deeply disturbed by the fact that ALL of their eyes were now open. "A doll of me?"

"For my collection. I sense you have a good face through the sound of your voice and the scent you trail in my shop. You'll be a fine man when you grow but I'd like to capture your youth. You are at the pinnacle of your innocence and that is the essence of most medium dolls."

"Uh I dunno." I had to see a doll of me in this place next time I came. Was he freakin' kidding me?

"Don't worry, my son is a good boy. If he makes you uncomfortable in anyway, I'll kill him myself."

Now see, this where my innocent, childishly trusting, stupidity kicks in. I have a problem and I have no trouble admitting it. It's just I _really_ wanted that pen dammit! Though why i'm so willing for this, I'm not really sure. Free things make you do dumb stuff. "It's fine, I'll be happy to do it." Yay! Free pen!

"Very well then, a verbal contract it is. I'm sure my son will do you justice."

I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see it. I was watching the creepy Twelve again while I was debating. They were all looking directly at me and I could hear those faint voices again. Ugh, some of them were smirking. That's a bad sign. Wait, what was up with a Bobby Blue-eyes? His eyes were closed and his head lowered. Poor thing looked unhappy. I bet if I asked, dad would get him for me for Christmas. Maybe he won't look so damn depressing every time I see him then.

"Sora? Have you gone?"

The dolls were suddenly silent. Greeeaaat. "No, I'm still here. I'll come by after school tomorrow but on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Please don't tell my mom! And when you're done, don't display it!"

"Heh, that's two conditions but yes I see your point. Aerith doesn't ask, I will not tell. It's hard to read a blind man's eyes."

Awesome, he wouldn't lie and neither would I. Life was treating me good again. He took the pen back and placed it inside of smooth wooden case for me. His beaming was starting to look really odd. My whole "creepy old guy" complex disappeared when it clicked that the pen was mine though. And yes, I beamed too. So much damn excitement over a pen but hey, you grow up the way I did and you'd be an idiot too. I thanked Ansem for being so generous and as expected he waved me off. In a flurry of rushed good byes, I bolted out of the store. The wail of dolls was loud as the door closed behind me. Damn dolls.

Running the whole way home was a really hard thing to accomplish, especially when you're trying to make it home before your know-it-all mother. She'd notice my book bag there when I'm not and figure out that I was somewhere I shouldn't be. When I got to my house, good old mom was already pulling into the driveway. I went around to the backyard ad started climbing up to my room on the vine wall. Do I cause trouble and runaway a lot? Not too often but that doesn't mean I've never snuck out of the last house a few times. I used the shaking vines that were growing their way all over the back of the house and pulled myself into the window of my room, falling painfully on my ass at the same time. Cringing, I got to my feet and kicked off my shoes along with my hoodie so that I was in my study clothes; pants and a black wife-beater. Why the hell are they called wife-beaters? I don't hit girls. I bent over my desk like a good boy studying and taking Math notes I didn't need. Math's a good part of the Craft. Numerology was evil! Aerith opened my door taking a motherly peek at her son. I could practically feel her smile on my back.

"Catching up, dear?"

I tilted my head as if I just noticed she was there. Don't make eye contact! "Sorry, what?"

"Oh nothing sweetie. You go ahead and study. Don't forget to clean the dirt prints off the window. Those were just painted you know. And don't worry, I'm not going ask where you went if you promise to steam the carpet."

I nearly fell off my chair when I saw the clumps of garden soil on the white framed window. Yeah, busted. So much for stealth. Amazingly she just shook her head and left me alone without so much as a cross glare. What the heck just happened? Oh well, I'm glad she had been in friend mode instead of mother mode and just let that go. Alright mom! Wait, please don't let her scorch the food out of spite!

I picked the case out of my discarded hoodie pocket and opened it up to admire the pen again. If it was possible to be in love with an object, then I was head over heels for this thing. I took out my new journal and begin to write all the crap that had gone on starting from the first day of school. No need to write about the past, I was creating a new world here and I couldn't ruin it by looking back too far. The ink poured out in even streams making even my horrible handwriting looked beyond professional. Yes, I had a lot to write and strangely enough, some of it included the wreck and meeting Riku Solstice and his mother. It was kind of fun describing Riku. That nice skin, that silky hair, those awesome jade shaded eyes. Awe crap, I was obsessing.

A/N: okay i know this kinda makes Sora seem like and idiot and your screaming you DUMBASS! but you have to realize, he knows this is really dumb but there is a reason he's so agreeable to this and you'll find out later.


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter Five

**Awkwardness**

* * *

The next morning brought a real bad cramp in my spine and a headache from hell. After dinner last night, I didn't go right to bed like a usually do. Sleeping is a big part of my routine since I have spells to maintain. I get at least eleven hours out of the day during the week. Instead of sleeping the whole night away, I had pent my time productively inventing new spells and obviously jotting down all that had been stuck in my head for the past few days. I have impeccable memory when it comes to the events in my life, which really sucks sometimes. Despite the ache in my back from falling asleep hunched over a desk, I felt pretty damn proud of myself. Though, that kinda went away when I stood up stiffly and my spine cracked. Oh god, I think a disc shifted! I waddled like an old guy and went to take a shower. Hot water always did the trick. I stood under the spray with closed yes, going over what I had made in my journal writing. I smiled at the idea of my security glyph that I was going to place on my locker. Let them break in it now. Bastards!

There was a small problem in my sleep though. I had a dream. For a large part of my night, when I let myself drift, I was haunted by dreams of Ansem's dolls. All of them were smiling at me, practically grinning and they were like pawing at me! I know that doesn't sound all that scary but you try sleeping with all those eyes on you! That's unfair to a witch my age! Then again it was probably just from hanging around that damn shop.

I Stepped out of the shower and wiped the steam from the mirror. As a creature of magic, I am very prone to superstitious happenings like omens and signs. Those things are real for me. I'm susceptible to ever superstition in existence except for the ones that are just plain stupid, like walking under a ladder or splitting a pole. I've stepped on a thousand cracks and Aerith is still kicking! Now the seven years bad luck is real. Dad broke a mirror when he was nineteen and almost didn't marry mom because he kept getting her involved in accidents. Heh, her parents though he was some kind of evil spirit out to kill her. Anyway, we supernatural types tend to attract the unwanted vibes because of our heightened mental abilities. We each have out own bad luck and ill omen symbol. For dad, it's a raven feathers falling from seemingly no where. For Cloud, it's a random phantom wolf. For mom, because of her particular gypsy tribe, it's sudden changes in the wind or weather. Basically mother earth is warning her. My little sign is anything abnormal in mirrors or random reflections. So every time I'm anywhere near a mirror, I search it for anything that shouldn't be there. I released a breath I hadn't realized when I saw nothing there. Sometimes the superstition wears me out. Worst case of paranoia if I ever saw one. Its there to protect you is what mom said. Yeah, right. Superstition always led to me losing it.

I got dressed in jeans that day since I was supposed to try out something that wasn't completely black. Dark blues were tolerable. I pulled on my hoodie hiding my necklace. I was totally not showing that I liked my presents. I checked myself over and snatched the stuff I needed for school. I looked back at the pen lying idly in the book and dropped my things. Something I wanted to do. A quick hand motion here and a mumble there and ta-da, a self writing pen. I connected the pen to my own mind so that it could keep track of everything I did during the day. Perfect for those days I forget to write. Yeah I bet _you_ wish you had one! Now it was time to get downstairs. I have an awkward day to get started on. No breakfast at home! I'd eat at school; that's what tax payers are for!

"Mom, I'm gone! Did Dad leave already?" I asked kissing her cheek on my toes. Why was Aerith so damn tall!

"Mm-hmm, He had to go in early today. You're okay walking to school?" she asked me reading a botany book.

I was already halfway out the door. "Yeah! I remember the way perfectly now!"

I didn't hear what she said after that since I was halfway down the sidewalk by then. Don't know why I was in such a rush, but I liked it. This energy was a great high to start the day off with. I walked with a spring in my step moving faster than normal. I also couldn't wait to rig my locker with my new enchantments. I wanted to be a fly on the wall when the next jerk screwed around with my locker. Still, something bugged me. I don't think rigging my locker should've caused this bubbly thing I had going here. Oh…maybe that was it. Nah! Meeting Riku today wasn't all that energy boosting. Maybe this was a good omen; something good was going to happen. I ran through the parking lot of school at breakneck speed (mainly because if I fell, I would break my neck.) But then, I stopped.

I skidded a little like my feet had bad breaks and paused in my happy moment. A car had sopped me. Well, more of the car gave me a reason to stop. It kinda gave me a real funny feeling that said "hey you, over here!" it was just a plain care though. A regular _Sonata_ sitting in a parking spot. So why did my heart flutter wheni laid eyes on the black tinted windows. I don't know how long I stood there but I nearly jumped out of my skin when the alarm was suddenly disarmed. I even squeaked believing for a breath of a second that the car had come to life on me. Don't even look at me that way. Something similar _has_ happened before. Cloud and I _still_ jump when cars honk.

"Did you find something interesting about my car, Sora?"

_Scent. Voice. Accent. _I whipped my head around and was met with _his_ alluring form. Riku stared at me the same way he had yesterday, overly nonchalant. We stayed that way for a long time with me mostly falling into those gorgeous jade eyes. In the brightness of the sunlight I could see the slivers of blue in them. They were just so beautiful and under no circumstances could I stop looking at them I think I was making him a little uncomfortable with my gawking but you couldn't tell that from the way he was looking at me. I think I was more uncomfortable than he was considering I felt like I was being seen for the first time. Those pupils were wider than they should've been in broad daylight and they almost drank me in. At that point I got a little overwhelmed and looked away. The thoughts running through my head were very inappropriate at the moment and I was scared he'd see them in my eyes.

"What are you doing up this early?" he asked walking past me.

I shrugged. "Trying to get some breakfast before class. What about you?"

"I do early morning tutorials for the seniors. I came out here because I was finished."

"You must be super smart. Tutoring the same people you sit in class with."

"Nah, I just pay attention and I could say the same for you. A junior like you in an advanced trig class. You seem to get more intelligent every time I turn around which was completely unexpected." He muttered opening his car up.

Asshole! "Well at least you know you'll never see me in your tutorials."

"Then maybe I would see you after school when I work."

"No way, you're seventeen, you're still _in_ school! I doubt you're actually working for them."

"It's true. I teach an alternative class that entertains the rich part of the student populace. It's an occult class. Though teaching it is against _a lot_ of things I believe in, its fun sometimes when they attempt the supernatural."

"An occult class?" Okay the idea that he actually delved in my side of reality was a little tempting. I wonder how much he knew about witches. Oops, my look must've sent the wrong idea.

"Don't worry," he said watching me. "We aren't practicing any serious devilment. I'm actually supposed to do it for the hell of it tough it gets a little annoying with students wanting to take things too far. I really worry that we're delving too far by toying with stuff like that. It's kinda of stupid if not creepy."

Ouch! Mood killer much? My eyes lowered and I pretended to adjust the strap of my backpack. Great. He was one of those non-believing practical people like I thought he was. You know, the kind that promoted negativity to the supernatural, never once considering that maybe, just maybe, we were born into it. His eyes suddenly didn't seem so pretty anymore but I did _ask_ for normal. Dammit, I'd kill for hims to stop digging in his car! It's freakin awkward during a conversation. Ah, cigarettes, should've known. Riku put one to his mouth and pulled it out of the package with his lips before tossing the whole thing in the car. He lit it up and leaned against his car. You know that freaky dilation thing his eyes were doing earlier? Yeah, they're back to normal now. I grimaced at the smoke and turned to walk away.

"Was breakfast the only thing you came this early for, Sora?"

Did he have a complex about my name or something? "Yep, that's all. How's your injury by the way?"

"It's fie," he lifted his shirt. "See, perfectly fine"

IT was true. Clean ski showed itself without a trace of the former wound. I hope I'm not blushing too badly. I mean he just randomly showed skin; you just don't do that to me! After he had put his shirt frown, he was staring at me again. The look on his face was thoughtful, contemplative. He was trying to decide something. He ran his hadn't through his hair still thinking. Those jade eyes fell on the car like he was having a meeting with it. He pulled the cig from his lips and bit his bottom lip. Hey, that was kinda hot. The way his teeth worried his bottom lip made loose focus on the fact that we were in an awkward silence. Why did they have to make them so perfect, so kissable among other things? I mean come o, I only see lips like that in teen magazines. So awesome to see it in real life and only five feet from me. Okay rambling again! He nodded to no one in particular and came closer to me. I have a thing about people cornering me so naturally, I backed the hell up!

"Sora, would you mind if we walked to class together?"

All that thinking…for that? What the hell is with this guy. "Um, why? And how do you know what class I have first?"

He gave one of those "are you stupid?" looks. That was a little cold; almost hurt my feelings.

"We went through this yesterday," he said blandly. "We have Trig together and I sit behind you!"

I did a double-take. "Wait, you do? Since when?"

"Since your first day which was only a day ago."

I thought about it for a moment. I have a good memory so I know I would remember a hot silvered haired psycho sitting behind…oh! "Ah! You're that monotone smartass who was answering all the questions so no one else could. I don't like you."

"Smartass? That's your basis for not liking me?"

"Uh, yeah. Guess I don't like flaunters of nerdiness!" Heh, that's not even a word but I like it. In truth I don't really care. I just wanted to get back at him with something!

He shrugged with a slight smirk. "Then I supposed you must hate yourself with a passion mister junior in advanced trig."

I flicked him off! "Why do you want to walk me to class all of sudden?"

"Might as well. We're going to the same place and I find you tolerable."

I'm tolerable? Hmm, somehow I think that's as close to a compliment as I'm going to get today. Oh well, at least he's hot. Crap, I think I let my thoughts show o my face. I could tell by the way his eyes narrowed a little.

"You're thinking something really odd right now. Just so you know, I don't have hero syndrome; I just wanted to talk to you."

HAH! I know what that is. It means he would have to fall madly in love with me because I saved him...that is, if he had the syndrome. How unlucky am I? But he didn't have it so that was a little relieving and depressing at the same time. He really knew how to put a damper on my mood. Unfortunately, I already knew what the hell he was getting at.

"If it's about my attempt at saving you don't bother. I didn't do it because I thought you were hot or something. Hell I didn't even know you until I saw you bleeding to death. So I'm not going to stalk you or say its destiny or something. Happy?"

"Heh, you aren't like most people who claim to save my life. That' good because I honestly thought you would try to blackmail me into doing something weird. You seem the type."

What? Arrogant son of- okay breath Sora. He's an ass. Jeez, what kind of guy did he take me for? "Excuse me for not needing a reward for an act of humanity!"

His sudden smile spooked me for a minute. "Oh no, you didn't save for a selfless reason. Instinct told you to save me or try to so that you could sleep better knowing you tried."

I whipped around on him. "Oh and if that's true then you must love the attention get when something happens to you because everyone crowds around you for that goodnight sleep! You must think yourself pretty damn important to all those poor insomniacs like me!"

I was sadistically satisfied with the way that smile faded and how his face twisted a little anger. Hah! He should consider himself offended. I love how people don't expect me to say something clever. I huffed ad turned my back walking away. That'll show him a trick. Wait, he's laughing!

"And of all these insomniacs, you must be the worst of them all.

Okay, he's just pissing me off now. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

His voice stayed calm and soft. Emotionless bastard! "You _did_ try the hardest."

I didn't even feel my scowl fad as I turned to face again, an ounce of worry in my heart. Did he know? "What…what makes you think I tried the hardest?"

A lopsided smile cam to his stupid perfect face. "You were the first to pull out what was really killing me. At least that's what my mom said when I told her you pulled out the metal."

He knew he had been impaled? He must have remembered a bit after he left yesterday. My fingers clenched around the straps of my backpack. My mind feel back on the small piece of metal that was hidden in a box in my room. I kept it so that I could get around to analyzing it with Cloud. We both wanted to know what was up with the Solstices. Though there's an underlying reason I kept it, but I can't exactly figure out what that is. I shouldn't have kept it at all. But I did. I think I'm a little creepy too. "The nurse or the doctor could've done the same thing with les of a risk than I gave you."

His hand touched his side absentmindedly, remembering how it felt I guess. "True, but by then I could've been dead."

I could still see his eyes turning that dark onyx color and the chill was in my shoulder again. "You mean, you knew." The realization was starting to nag my brain. "You know that you wouldn't die didn't you."

Those deep jade eyes weren't focusing here right now. They didn't want to see me during this conversation. "We should get to class. You've already missed breakfast."

"Huh?" the growling in my stomach cut in. "Awe man!"

I had completely forgotten about my empty stomach. I suddenly forgot it again when I felt Riku put his hand in the small of my back and nudge me forward. I felt so little next to him, but I didn't mind. I was curious about this guy and I wanted to find out if he was one of us. If not, it was all for the better. It meant I had someone normal to talk to. Well, sorta normal. It was a start.

Trig was, for lack of a better word, extremely awkward. It started when we walked n together shoulder to shoulder…well almost. I only came to Riku's shoulder. Anyway, when we walked in, all eyes including the teachers were on us. I checked my watch finding that we weren't late. Class hadn't even started yet. So what was everyone's deal?

Riku let me go in first and take my seat in the back. The minute he casually sat behind me, the whispers started. I heard my name and insulting words put into mumbling sentences from other girls and blatant questions of my sexuality and integrity put into rushed whispers. Only one whisper came clear and that was because his lips were right by ear. Heh, stop that it tickles.

"Sorry about this," Riku whispered. "they act like this toward any body they catch me with."

I fought the heat that was rushing to my face hoping the fan club wouldn't notice and make things worse. I couldn't help it though. He was a hot and he was close to me, what do you expect from a hormonal sixteen year old?

"It's okay, really. I'm used to rumors anyway. No big deal."

"with the way you dress, I would expect so."

There goes that peace. "And that means what/'

"You…dress like a goth. And the way you always have your head down makes you look like and emo kid."

Twitching is bad. "An emo…kid?"

Ladies and gentlemen, this is one of those rare times when I decide to rant. I turned in my seat and glared down at Riku with the force that only a witch had! He's lucky I can't curse him in public.

"Okay listen, Riku. Just because I happen to have a liking for black or that I look good in certain dark colors doesn't make me a damn emo kid! Do you think I'm a mental case? Or one for those kid who walks around spouting how the world hates me and my parents don't understand? What do you take me for huh? You think I cu myself on the side just to get some attention or that I cut my hair this way to be rebellious huh?! Ever though that maybe I was just born with a natural liking for dark things and my hair is just naturally this weird?!"

His eyes were wide with brows raised nearly to his hairline. That look of shock was mirrored by the whole class and I blushed knowing I had once again over reacted to the E-word. I lowered my head and sat down. I think I sunk into the chair for a minute. The murmuring came back as the teacher distractedly got on with his lessons. I slouched and rested my head back on Riku's desk hoping he would just shut the hell up! No luck with that. I felt his breath molesting my poor ears.

"What the hell was that about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Old memory from Midgar. Drop it," I muttered trying to be more discreet. It takes a lot of control when you have flash backs. I bet you thought that outburst was about me being a hypocrite right? Wrong, I really have a reason for being sensitive about that but it's something painful I don't want to get into. Just know that it's the reason we moved. For right now just follow along.

"I won't ask then. I didn't think any one could get so offended like that. Jeez."

I shook my head counting the holes n the ceiling. "It's not the words, it's the memory attached to it."

"Was it so bad? Midgar, I mean?"

I closed my eyes. "I though you said you wouldn't ask me again."

"Right, sorry." He sounded sincere for once. "We can change the subject."

"Okay, here's a good one," I said sitting up. Being at the back of the class was just lucky. "Why are you bothering to talk to me? I thought you were supposed to do the opposite. You know, leave me alone, don't stalk me, and stuff like that."

His laugh distracted me a bit from my train of thoughts. What was with that voice of his? It was driving me bananas!

"To tell the truth, I had planned on it, but I really wanted to talk to you about what happened. I…well I don't remember much before I saw you next to me with that shift in your hand."

"So you want me to help you remember."

"If you are up to it, yeah."

"One question, have you ever asked other people who've saved you what happened?"

"No, not a single one. I really didn't have time to baby their ego in order to get answers."

I rolled my eyes. "And you have time to baby mine?"

"You take things too personal. You do realize I wouldn't have asked you if I had to baby you."

"Oh…that's truth." Like I said, I have a tendency to overreact. "We'll talk about this later. It'll jus have to wait until after school cause I don't want to be seen with you too much. You make my life harder than it is."

"Why?" Cute, he almost sounded offended.

"Because its annoying to be watched all the time. These stalkers are _you_ problem, not mine."

He scoffed. "as if I can do something about them. Should I just find you or you'll find me?"

"Don't worry. I'll find you. Now be quiet. I really need to take notes and I've already missed half the class thanks to you!"

"I'll tutor you if you're good a good boy."

Hold the phone. "If I'm…good?"

Okay he was laughing at me again. Did he just make a double entendre right in the middle of class? Damn him. Like is said class was freaking awkward. I closed my eyes blocking out my Trig Lessons. You're going to think I'm mean but I had no intention of meeting Riku after school. It's a necessity that I don't I still had to go see Ansem's son after school so Riku Solstice was to be ditched. Sorry, but what he wants to know is way too big a string of questions. Besides, I know that I said I wanted to get a boyfriend, but Riku was causing far too many disruptions in my magic stream. I was being fairly warned to stay away and I would listen this time.

--

A/N: this was more of a filler chapter than anything. It was mainly to establish a connection between Sora and Riku. Next you get to meet Riku's gang. We're moving slow but we're getting there. Thanks for keeping up


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I didn't think i'd have these out as fast as i'm getting them. Thanks everyone for all the hits and all the reviews. They make me happy Anyway, have fun reading this one. It's another filler but at least you get to meet Riku's friends.

* * *

Chapter Six

**Posse**

* * *

Science was over far too quickly and the bell tolling did nothing for my nerves. I slid off my stool dreading the walk to the cafeteria. I was frightened out of my mind. I don't know why since I was invited. Riku invited me himself but I was going to be a stranger to them that they're buddy decided to be charitable to. They'll probably turn their noses at me and forget I'm there. I hope I'm that lucky. Maybe they'll be normal, unlike Riku. Then again, Riku had no clue how abnormal he was. If they were normal the maybe I could be friends with them but I didn't want to be too close to his friends. After all, with what I've seen of Riku's personality, he probably had idolizers instead of friends. Whether he knew that or not was irrelevant. _I_ was positive that his friends were in it for the popularity of their peers. Why else would they be friends with Riku and put up with his asshole-y personality.

I gathered my books and waddled out deliberately slowly. Yes, I waddle when I'm reluctant, so what. I came out of the class room with my bangs hiding my face. I think that this was bitterness what feels like and it's the reason I was coming up with these mean ideas that his friends were bastards. I was just jealous because I didn't have any friends like that anymore. I solemnly walked to my locker and perked up when I saw Riku leaning against a tree outside. I smiled and went to the window tapping it to get his attention. Smoking as usual, he looked around confused at first and then looked at me. Whoa…he smiled at me. I don't think a person knows warmth until Riku smiles at them. I mean, he actually seemed happy to see me again for the second time today.

He motioned for me to come outside and pointed at his watch. We were going to be late for something? I pointed my index finger and mouthed "one second." He nodded and leaned back against the tree. I speedily got my stuff out for after lunch and stampeded out to the school yard. I slowed down when I got his line of sight; I didn't want to seem too eager. Even I have a little bit of pride. He pushed himself off the tree and threw away the remains of his cigarette, hands in his pocket.

"Ready?" he asked with a half smile.

"Yeah, but why are we out here? I though that we were supposed to go to lunch."

"You really want to eat the cafeteria food?"

"After my experience on the first day…not really. They rock and breakfast and suck at lunch. But how are we gonna eat?"

He rolled his eyes. "They made these nifty inventions called a car and a restaurant."

Nothing else to be said, well, he wouldn't let me say anything. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around directing me toward his car. My shoulders were tingling beneath his hand and my magic stream was tossing and unstable. That was bad at a time like this but I didn't want him to let go of me. He pushed me gently to his car guiding me the whole time and internally I was fighting to keep my magic in check. No accidents, I promised myself. Of all the things for my stream to react to, it had to be a simple touch. This is ridiculous and overly embarrassing.

As we approached the car and I saw three figures near it. A blond dressed in all white Goth sat comfortably on the hood of Riku' car. She looked almost like some kinda of angel with her torn white stockings and blue jean skirt. Her lacey arm covers and tank top made her look like a Lolita model for moment. She pushed her hair back and when she saw them, she waved enthusiastically. I saw a red head that looked just like her in black miniskirt and shirt with pink writing. Her face had heavy make-up and eyeliner, typical Goth chick. What's the point of make-up anyway, It's bad for you skin! And lipstick tastes awful when you kiss a girl! She was leaning on the car with a bored expression. She didn't show any type of affection or connection to the boy who was crouched on the ground with his down. His hair was a nice chocolate shaded brown that covered his face as he sat. His flesh was a gorgeous olive shade that had been tinted by the island sun. When his head lifted I almost gasped at the steely eyes that looked back at me. I'd say he was about Riku's age and he was very, very good looking despite the scar on his face. He was sort of mysterious in his own way with those mystifying eyes of his. He dressed just as strange as I did to say he lived on an island. He wore tight leather pants and white shirt beneath a short sleeved jacket. Not that it didn't look damn good on him but it was like eighty something degrees out here. He had to be hot or something. He seemed extremely bored being there with those girls. Something was odd about him, like worse than Riku. Wonder what he did for fun?

We approached and the boy had the courtesy to stand up and meet me. The redhead stayed where she was and looked over at her blonde look-a-like. They just had to be sisters or something. Riku nudged me forward with a gentle push in the small of my back. I'd kill for my magic stream to calm the hell down.

"Hey guys, this is the kid I wanted you to all meet. Sora, these are my friends. This one's Leon, my best friend.

He nodded silently at me and I waved with a smile. A man of few words, I like that. Riku gestured to the two girls.

"Those are the twins. The blonde is Naminé and the redhead is Kairi. Guys This is Sora."

I barely registered the slight narrowing in Kairi's blue eyes when suddenly Naminé was on me. She had glomped me! That was just…weird. She giggled and cuddled me close to her chest and I felt very strange.

"Oh Riku, he's so cute and I love his hair." Naminé actually nuzzled me. "Can we keep him?"

"He's not a pet Naminé," Riku said dislodging her from me. I didn't know whether to run away screaming or cuddle her back and showed her how it felt!

"Awe, but we can still keep him around?" Naminé said with a calm smile then suddenly turned shy. How can she be shy when she just jumped me?

"Of course, if he's willing."

During the whole exchange, Kairi had yet to leave the car. I glanced at her once in her black clad outfit. We stared at each other hard before I beamed at her and turned back to the others. No magic coursed in her. She was just bitter about something. Riku grabbed my arm and Leon's arm at the same time pulling us over.

Leon's eyes twitched at Riku's offending hand while I just looked confused.

"Leon, say hi. He's new and he's nice!"

We shared the same gaze and then I smiled a little holding out my hand. He did the same and we shook hands. We both knew what was there. Leon was like me, I could feel the stream just beneath his skin and I knew he could feel mine. So mom was wrong, there were other freaks hiding out here too. Heh, we were going to get along just fine.

"Hi, Sora," he said with a knowing smile.

"Nice to meet you, Leon."

"I'm glad to meet you too," Naminé piped in. I beamed at her. She was so adorably sweet on me. I wanted to hug her but I think that would be against some first meeting social rule. She was just so cavity forming the way she shrank back shyly and hid her face with her hair. I think she and I would get along fine. She was awesomely random. It was the redhead who was bothering me the most. I wished she'd stop glaring daggers in my back. Kairi walked over ignoring me and putting latching on to Riku's arm.

"Riku, I'm hungry," she whined. "Let's get a move on!"

"Yeah, yeah, everyone in the car!" Riku said finally. He led Kairi over to the car.

Leon smirked at me and went on ahead leaving Naminé to push me forward to the door. I was a little disappointed but not surprised when Kairi got in the front seat. Yeah, I'm a little jealous even though I've already told myself I wouldn't get involved with Riku. In fact, if they're dating it gives me an excuse to stop obsessing over him. Anyway, I got squished between Naminé and Leon who stared idly out the window. Naminé was more interested in me than the scenery. Bubbly little thing ain't she?

"So Sora, where do you come from?"

"Um I moved here from Midgar."

"Midgar! Oh we have family there, don't we, Kairi!"

"Yeah," Kairi turned her seat finally choosing to join the world of the living. "Our cousin Elena works for some kind of Power Company there."

"Oh the Shin-Ra Electric Company ran by Rufus Shin-Ra right?"

"Yep! That's the one! How do you know about Rufus?"

"My dad used to work for them. My brother wanted to work for them too but Dad wouldn't let him."

Kairi watched me for a moment. "Did you ever visit the slums?"

"Oh yeah, Sector 7 slums is awesome for Magi Tag!" Uh-oh. I slipped. I could tell by the way Leon suddenly looked at me. Crap okay be cool, play it off.

"What's Magi Tag?" Naminé asked curiously.

"It's this nifty game of tag we play with this stuff the Shin-Ra Company manufactures. It's like paintball only you glow for about a week from the chemicals in it. We use to pretend that it was magic, so we called it Magi Tag."

Leon's brows raised and then he turned back to the window. Phew! Saved us. Kairi was still watching for some reason though.

"That sounds like fun. You should get that stuff and teach us how to play it," Riku said watching the road.

I'll be darned. He _does_ like to have fun. "Sorry but Midgar is the only place to get it and it's like near impossible to import anywhere."

"Awe, that would've made a great day at the beach," Naminé pouted.

"It doesn't matter," Kairi said. "We still have fun when we go."

"Hey Riku, lets cut fourth period and have lunch at the beach. You know we can all afford it!" Naminé spouted.

"I dunno, Naminé," Riku said.

"I don't think we should sis," Kairi said quickly. "Sora just got here he might need to catch up."

Was she kidding? "I don't need to catch up! Let's go to the beach! I've never been to a beach!"

Naminé gasped. "You've never been! Oh Riku, now we _have_ to go!"

"Well, if everyone is okay with skipping class." Riku looked at Leon through the rearview Mirror. "What about you, Leon?"

I wanted to laugh at the way Leon's brow arched. He looked like he was going to kick him and cause us to wreck. Luckily his feet stayed where they were.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes," he said turning his eyes back to the road. "Lunch on the beach it is."

Only took about thirty minutes to stop off and get something to eat and then head to the nearest beach. The ride was nice, I got to connect with Naminé a lot. She was an aspiring artist/photographer who was into catching images of ghosts sometimes. She'd drag Kairi to the old native huts that were on the other islands in hopes of catching a phantom. She said it was more fun to bring Riku along because they got lucky more often. Gee, wonder why? I mean the guy probably had weird crap flocking to him every waking moment of the day. Huh, that explains how I got into this. I really like Naminé though. If I was into girls I'd plan my future around her.

As for Leon, he basically said nothing unless he was spoken to. Quietest person I'd ever seen or maybe he just wasn't sure about me yet. I wouldn't blame him since I was some strange magic user who sorta just showed up. As a well-known rule, we all tended to be wary of each other. It's sad to say but it's hard to trust our own kind, especially with the amount of knowledge a single magic user could hold. Eventually, when we order the same type of ice cream after eating lunch, we kinda warmed up to each other. He was into "metal work." Now to the others that meant he made art with metal and was able to bend dents out of cars or fix jewelry. You know normal stuff that you'd expect. Saying he worked metal in our world meant he was a weapons maker and a charm designer. He was one of the few hundred metal workers in the entire world and therefore provided magic users with things like Cloud's motorcycle, Dad's sword from his days at Shin-ra, or mom's wedding ring that doubled as an amber alert for me and Cloud. I wonder if after we got to know each other more, he'd make something for me? Man, I wonder a lot.

"Oh ," I whispered. "It's beautiful."

The air smelled so clean even though it was laced with the saltwater smell. The breeze was much cooler here than in the hot suburbia where the school was located. I breathed in deep. Yes, this was nothing like the polluted airs of Midgar or the pine scented mountain breeze of Nibelheim. This was something completely different and I loved it. We had taken our shoes off and I rolled up my pants so I could feel the water for the first time. It was a feeling like no other. The sound of the waves, the scent of the air, and the feeling of the clean water was almost surreal. I'd never seen an ocean so blue before. Heck, I've never seen an ocean except on TV. Leon sat down in the sand far enough back so that he wouldn't get wet but close enough to let his feet soak in the cold water. Naminé had taken off her stockings and was in a deeper part picking up buried seashells. She found a starfish and egged Kairi into coming in the water to see it.

"It's so cute! Biggest one I've seen in a long time." She smiled and waved at Leon. "Hey I wanna take a picture of this, Leon. Go get my camera out of my bag."

I heard Leon audibly sigh but amazingly he did get up and left me to sit alone. It was so peaceful; I just wanted to lie on the beach and let my cares drift away. But this was not what made me finally accept my new home. No, it was when I noticed that a certain someone was missing. I glanced over at one of the short piers to see Riku sitting on the edge alone. Why wasn't he here with his friends enjoying the starfish? Curiously, I got up and walked over there. I don't think anyone noticed I had gone. I quietly walked up beside the pier and got an eye full. Riku sat there with one leg up on the pier while the other dangled in the water. His arms were wrapped idly around his leg and he stared out into the distance. His once jade eyes reflected the tint of the ocean turning them into gorgeous viridian that shifted with the rolling waves. His skin didn't look so light anymore, it glowed a smooth peach in the sunlight. His silvery hair shined like never before and was shaded light blue by the reflecting water and light. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch him but I dared not disturb him. His expression kept me where I was. His eyes fixed the horizon he looked so lost. It was like something was out there that he wanted but by god's will he was not able to grasp it. That longing in his eyes made my chest flutter and the absolute loneliness on his face made my knees buckle. Seeing him like that was all I needed to know that I wouldn't be able to stay away. That was the moment I fell in love with Destiny Islands.

"You're starting to weird me out, Sora," he said so abruptly that I gasped a little.

I blushed sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. "Uh, yeah, I guess you aren't use to people staring at you like I am."

He shrugged and scooted over a bit. I think that was as close as he was going to get to offering me a seat. I climbed up and dipped my feet in the water. I found myself staring again when that look came back to his face. I shook my head and mimicked his pose. I tilted my head at him figuring he wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

"Penny for 'em." I said finally.

"What?" he asked blinking out of his daze.

"Your thoughts, penny for 'em."

"Oh," he shook his head. "I'd like to think my thoughts were worth more than that."

"Ah, you'd be surprised at how much some people would pay for a look inside your head."

"Really now," he looked at me with a smirk. "What would you pay, Sora?"

There's that cornered feeling. What was I supposed to say? I swallowed in my suddenly dry throat. "Well, I dunno, but whatever the cost I'm sure they're worth it."

He hummed a little in amusement but he didn't stop looking at me. "I was thinking about this island. About how isolated it is and how no one out there really knows what's going on in it."

I'd like to boast that I'm not as dense as my parents think I am. I knew what he was talking about but how can someone with good friends like his feel isolated? Riku layed back on the peir and stared at the sky.

"I be your wondering why I would think about something like that. I'm starting to sound like what you look like, emotive," he said with a grim smile.

"Oh shut up," I said glaring down at him. "For your information, I'm not wondering why you would think about it. I'm wondering why you would feel isolated with us."

He looked at me surprised. So I decided to call his bluff, maybe he wouldn't look so down. He turned back to the sky and lifted his had to the sky. "I met Leon first. He was the first person outside of family to save my life. I was like twelve I think. He's a year older than me you, know so I kinda looked up to him. He said a big branch out of one of the trees randomly broke and fell on my back. Leon got it off of me before it completely crushed me. I was supposed to be paralyzed for the rest of my life, but a few days later I woke up and got out of bed like nothing happened. Unfortunately, I still have slight nerve damage in my arm but amazingly enough, its gotten better every year. I can't count how many time he saved me after that."

I couldn't help but watch him as he flexed his fingers showing that there was a small amount of difficulty to it.

"I met Kairi and Naminé when I went to the island where all the kids hang out for the first time. I was walking around the shallow end. I think a loose piece of seaweed snagged my foot and I fell hitting my head on one of jagged rocks near sea wall. Naminé had seen me go down and she and Kairi ran to save me from drowning. They pulled me out and I was bleeding all over the place. The doctor said I had cracked my skull open and that I would have severe brain damage from it. They were prepping me to put a plate in my head but when they started to shave my head, they saw the area was completely healed. The thing is I didn't remember falling or hitting my head. That was just last year."

I was completely horrified. A human who could come back from any injury no matter how life threatening; how? "And then, you met me?"

"Yeah," he said softly sitting up. "I'm isolated because these things keep happening to me and no one can explain to me why. Plus, I can't really talk to anyone about it. Leon doesn't say anything when I bring it up. Kairi changes the subject all the time saying she doesn't feel comfortable discussing it and Naminé tries hard to talk with me about it but the only thing she says to me is that it's a gift. It just means that I'm special and that I should just accept it and not question it."

"Maybe it is a gift. You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for that." I offered.

"It's curse. They wonder why he didn't die when his lungs were punctured by wood during that hurricane. Why isn't he in the hospital from when he fell off the bleachers and hit his head on solid concrete? When that car hit him when he was little, why did it only take a few rounds of CPR to make him get back up again? Let's face it, Sora. I'm a freak."

I winced. A freak? He wasn't freak, not to me he wasn't. He was telling me, of all people, that he was a freak. "You know, when I first saved you and saw that you were healed. I didn't think you were freak."

"Funny, that's what Leon said a few days after he saved me. Naminé admitted she was freaked out and Kairi out right asked if I was some kind of freak before they got to know me. Now Naminé's use to it, Kairi tries to find excuses to be with me all the time, Leon…is just Leon, and then there's you. I didn't expect you to take to it so well."

I smiled. "Let's just say I've seen some pretty weird stuff living in a big city like Midgar."

"I bet I'd fit right in if that's the case."

I laughed and looked over at the others. Kairi was wrestling Leon to the ground and trying to put him in a headlock while Naminé was recording it on her digital camera. They were so happy, and here Riku and I were. We were set apart and I believe that Riku knew it. I brought my feet up on the pier and turned to him.

"Say, Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you want me to meet them? Am I part of your collection now?"

His smile was warmer now. I think I liked that one better. "I wanted see if you would fade into the background like they did. But you didn't so I think you and I are going to be friends for a long time. Besides, I like you."

I blinked in surprise and I felt my cheeks heat up. He laid back down on his back and closed his eyes and as I watched him I came to a horrible realization. I couldn't stay away from him and…I would never leave Destiny Islands as long as he was still here.

"Hmm, that's good. Cause I like you too."

Dammit it to hell! Cloud was gonna bust my scrawny ass!

* * *

A/N: yay, some development between Riku and Sora. Kairi is NOT a bitch. She is just a sorely misled child. I don't necessarily hate her but she's reacting like a girl with a crush would if her crush decided to bring some new person to the clique. She's delusional basically.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: special thanks to all the people who have been keeping up with this story. Thank you very much and here is a step into doll making. Hope it creeps you a little like it did me to write it.

* * *

Chapter Seven

**A Sense of Sight**

* * *

It rained as soon as we seperated and went to class. Of all the things to make a get away difficult, rain had to be the one and only. I shook my head hopelessly and dug my back pack out of my locker at the end of the day. I stepped over a few boys who had taken a brutal hit from my locker door thanks to the enchantment. No one would believe a locker attacked them anyway. I paused at every corner and snuck toward the exit hoping that Riku had listened when I told him I would find him. I was put at ease when I saw a group of black clad girls giggling and talking about Occult Class. I smiled and drew my hood over my head before stepping out into the rain. He wouldn't miss me if he was busy. On my way down town, I called Aerith to let her know I would be home late due to an occult club I had "joined." I could practically hear her shaking her head but she approved anyway and told me to be home before dinner. Why was that so easy? Oh well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

I walked into the Zarebi shop freezing, shivering and nervous. What was I doing here again? Oh, right, I was going to meet his son today and we would start on the doll. It was just doll making so I was unsure of why I was nervous. I mean, what was there to be nervous about. My heart was pounding so hard that I knew it couldn't be from the walk over here. I fidgeted a lot but I did my best to wait patiently making sure I never looked at the Twelve that sat on the wall. Was fear the right word to describe what I was feeling when I pictured my face among those dolls. I shuddered and rubbed my arms. What was the matter with me? It should've been exciting that they wanted to make a doll of me but I just couldn't feel comfortable with the idea like I did the first day. Why?

I stood at the counter, waiting for Ansem to come from behind the storage room curtain, to hear the sound of those rusty wheels getting closer. But I didn't hear the squeaking nor did I see the old man's shadow. Instead, the sound of steady footsteps echoed in the shop and I saw a standing silhouette coming from the back room. My heart pounded harder in question. A man I didn't know was coming from behind that curtain and I suddenly wanted to bolt. I couldn't even if I wanted to; I was frozn there by my overbearing curiosity. My unsteady breath caught in my throat when the curtain moved aside and the silhouette came into the light.

"Ah, the scent of fresh rain and storm clouds; you must be Sora. Father has told me so much about you. I'm Xemnas Zarebi."

This man, for lack of any more masculine words, was beautiful. His skin was gorgeous cinnamon brown and perfect like the dolls around us. His hair was silvery white like his father's and came to rest against his shoulders with a heavy bangs falling into his face. He was tall too, much taller than me but not intimidating so. His eyes were white like his father's eyes showing they shared the sickness. So it was hereditary. The black sleeveless shirt was a testament to the body that lay beneath the cloth. It was a damn sensory overload to my poor teen imagination. Even the cataract in his eyes accented his whole appearance. Their milky color didn't frighten me like Ansem's did. Like Riku's eyes, they were made to draw people in and see all. My gosh, how could anybody look like that. His careful smile made me blush; it so cool and serene.

"Um, yeah. It's nice to meet you." I jumbled out the words not really concentrating on them. I didn't feel nervous anymore not was I scared. "You're the one going to be making the doll of me?"

He nodded. "Oh yes, and from the melody of your voice, it will b a magnificent doll indeed."

I started to smile and thank him for the compliment but I just sneezed instead. I was still soaked with rain water. He chuckled and heaven help me if my hear didn't stop.

"Forgive, Sora. Come into the back where it's warm. We'll get you dried off so that we can begin."

He held his hand out to me and with a gulp I took it. I was nervous again but this time, it wasn't because I was scared. Oh my god, I wanted to spaz out right there just from the feel of his skin. It was so soft, not what I expected from the hands of a doll maker. Xemnas lead me past the curtain and I gasped softly at the beauty of the backroom. This back room opened up into a lager storage room that had been neatly transformed into a gorgeous bedroom and workshop for some of the items he sold. Paintings and tapestries were all over the walls and potions and powders were stacked on shelves. Personal books were all over the neatly made bed and in an old wheelchair. This was questionable because it looked just like Ansem's little rusty wheelchair. For some reason, my head wouldn't dwell on it like it should've. Xemnas cleared some of the books away and urged me to sit on the bed while he got me a towel and a hot drink. What am I doing? I've never been this comfortable in someone else's home before. Yet, I found myself taking of my hoodie glad that my shirt wasn't soaked as well. My new necklace jingled a bit with the rustling of the fabric. I had almost forgotten it was there. Toying with it, I waited for Xemnas to come back. Did my crown just flash? I studied the jewel carefully noticing it was sparkling.

"I only have hot tea for you, Sora," he apologized bringing a steaming cup and warm towel. "I'll have hot chocolate for you next time if the weather is bad."

"Oh, its fine. I'm sure it can't rain everyday." Sure I was greatful, but that hot chocolate sounded nice right about now. I missed hot chocolate. The drink felt good going down even without me being much of tea person. I felt warm instantly.

Xemnas sat net to me and drunk his own tea while I dried off and ruffed up my hair with the towel. When it was sufficiently dry, I put the towel next t me. I jumped when I thought something was crawling on my neck and moved away when Xemnas held up something in front of me. A tiny mosquito was between his fingers struggling to get away.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you but it was going to bite you. I hear the wings buzzing around you."

I blinked in amazement. "You can really hear that good?"

That handsome smile was back on his face. "Oh yes, I hear very well. One lost sense heightens all others. For instance, I can hear your heart beating from where I sit right now. You're nervous about me"

Embarrassed, I averted my eyes and was about to say "sorry" but…

"Don't be. I'm not offended." He took the apology right out of my mouth. He must've been in this situation thousands of times and can handle himself pretty good. How old was he? He rally didn't look very much older than cloud, though his eyes added years that probably weren't there. I didn't ask though. I'm sure not a lot can offend him but you just don't go out and ask someone how old they are. There was certain way you did things like this.

"How long have you been blind, Xemnas?" I asked softly.

His white eyes closed and he made a little humming sound of amusement. "The truth? I'm only twenty-two. I've been blind since I was seven."

My eyes widened. "You're only twenty-three? But you look older. Twenty-six, twenty-seven maybe, but not twenty-two. You can't be only six years older than me."

"Oh but I am. Is that so surprising to you?"

"Yeah! I mean with your dad so old, I thought you were actually a lot older than you look but…you're twenty-two."

"The Zarebi' have a tendency to age faster in appearance because of our heavy reliance on magic."

"Right, the Craft age principle. Every spell takes a portion of your life span. But aren't enchantments and mental magic exceptions."

He nodded seemingly impressed. "The Zarebi family rely heavily oon the spells we create and cast to get us through life thanks to this blindness. Don't worry, I have a long while before I look like my father."

Let's hope so. Wait, he was laughing at me. I really had to stop thinking out load. Sometimes I was just so damn human! He touched my hand catching my attention. It was only a brief feeling but the chilling tingle it left behind alarmed me. I looked at his colorless eyes fighting paranoia's grip on me. What was making me so scared all of a sudden? My mind tried to reason it out. He was blind just like his dad, what was to fear in a blind man?

"Let's start with your face first shall we?" he placed the cup carefully on the table near us. I did the same. "Now I'm going to feel out the impression and outline of your face so if you don't mind, you will have to be cry still. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I promise I won't move."

Slowly, very slowly, Xemnas reached out to me with those strong hands. I heard a warning scream and it caused me to shy away from him. In the corner of my eyes I saw old Bobby-blue eyes through the fluttering curtain. My head turned toward the store where he had called out to me. Warning me? Why? Xemnas touched my shoulder and my head felt hazy.

"Is something wrong, Sora?"

"I…" I shook my head freeing myself of the paranoia. My body felt strange and I was so lightheaded. The doll's cries subsided and it was quiet again. "I'm sorry, I got distracted by something…um go ahead."

With a bit of hesitation, he reached out for me again. I held myself in place ignoring the cries that had picked up again. I tried not to jump when his hands cupped my face. They weren't like normal cold. It was more like they just had no life in them, no warmth. It was the kind of temperature you got from touching a rock or a piece of wood. His thumbs smoothed over my cheeks still warm from the closeness. They made small circles over them until I believed he memorized their shape and texture. His fingertips then moved to trace the hope of my ears and the smoothness of my forehead. I dared to look into his cataract covered eyes and wished I hadn't. Those colorless eyes held me tight in place and suddenly couldn't move. I was warm, no hot! Then I felt the heat slowly leaving my body through my face beneath his fingers. Those hands were almost warm now as they outlined my eyes and nose. A single breath escaped me when his thumb found my lips. I think I was trying to gasp but my mouth and voice wasn't up for it. My mind was so hazy as he traced my lips and my vision narrowed down to only Xemnas's eyes. He leaned forward and even with the alarms going off in my head I couldn't move. Even if I could, I don't think I wanted to. I couldn't break this hold he had over me but I didn't feel the desire to. I was scared but I couldn't use that fear to break away. He stopped inches away from my lips and he inhaled deeply. My body felt limp and my head was spinning like a drunken merry-go-round. When his lips touched mine, I lost all conscious thought. They were slow, tempting, teasing. Most of all they were gentle as if even the slightest sign of roughness would damage me. I felt my eyelids lower to half mast and just before the darkness took me away. I saw his eyes. I saw those dead eyes turn slowly to a beautiful dark orange. He pulled away and I felt my head fall back. I saw no more after that…

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Here's an after thought, now that I'm actually reading back over this. Heh, this wasn't the end of me. That would make this very uninteresting and you and I both know there was more to our story than this, don't we. Let's continue before you decide to put the journal down just because of my adolescent stupidity. I'm hoping you care about me too much to do that over this one accident. Besides, you wish to know why I keep so many secrets. Don't you? Let's continue then.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

My eyes groggily opened and I found myself splayed out on the couch, my books ad hoodie tossed aside. I looked around at my living room and tilted my head in confusion. What was I doing? I looked around at my living room and tilted my head in confusion. When did I make iy way home I wondered. Sitting up, I tried to think of how I wound up here exactly. I remembered leaving school and ditching Riku…oh right, Ansem's smexy son! We worked on the doll together. He carved out the face while I was there. I'd kill to know how he did that; it was so cool lets see, I walked home and crashed on the couch so I could sleep until dinner. Yeah, I remembered now. Heh, I loved those kinda deep sleeps. You sleep so deep you forget when the hell you fell asleep. Smelling a good home cooked meal, I got up and swayed to the kitchen where Aerith was checking a roast in the oven. I hugged her, almost knocking her off of her feet. I nuzzled and whined to her.

"Hungry, ma!" I groaned.

Laughing she disentangled herself from me. "I can't finish the meal if you're trying to strangle me."

"Hungry!" I gnawed on her arm and she shoved a cracker in my mouth. I chewed on it until it was gone. Then I bit her again. "Still hungry!"

"Dinner will be ready in a little while. Go upstairs and work on your homework until its ready or something like that!" She giggled swatted at me.

"Awe man," I grumbled swaying my hungry self up stairs. I was hungry dammit! Oh yeah, stop cursing Sora! I had almost forgot about tha. I needed to get my head together before I did something stupid.

* * *

A/N: Poor Sora. That was totally not how it had happened. Yeah so Xemnas super creepy yet super hawt. I wanted to portray him in an alluring manner since most things envolving him describe him as evil…and that's it. I hardly ever see people go into detail about the way he looked or his mannerism and I rather not portray him as just the bad guy in this story just yet. Did I do a good job?


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: well here we go. I decided not to post this until i was done with the chapter after it. Anyway, its a bit of Riku Sora anomosity and Sora finally admitting he has a problem. XD enjoy and let me know what you think

* * *

Chapter Eight

**Arrangement**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day today and the air was fresh and clean. Birds were singing and bees were busing. This wouldn't be so bad if it weren't the weather in Nibelhiem we were looking at on TV. Me and Cloud were laying on the living room floor melancholy watching the new from Nibelheim and if we could catch it, the weather. I knew how much Cloud missed Nibelheim. I did too. It was after all the city we were born in. But Midgar was _my_ place of dwelling. It was the place I felt most at home at and yet I hated the most. It was the place were Denzel and Marlene were. I wonder how Marlene was doing? Had Denzel forgiven me yet? Okay, we're straying off subject.

Cloud flipped the channel searching for something we could watch at three in the afternoon aside from daytime TV. I had sped through school, kipping Trig. I didn't' want to see Riku after the way I had jilted him. Even I can feel guilty for small evils. Cloud had gotten home early from classes and decided to hang out with me for a while. Amazingly enough we weren't all over each other. Hell, we weren't even really paying attention to each other. I was making a note in my journal with my kick-tail pen. I was designing a glyph though I'm not sure what its purpose was yet. I had taken the enchantment off the pen knowing that when I put it back later it would fill in the missing holes from now until I was done with the glyph. Cloud didn't bother to look at it because 1: it wasn't like he could see it anyway and 2: he couldn't give a rat's ass about what I was doing. My mind was wondering as I traced an intricate patter inside the circle. I was thinking without thinking again.

My pen moved automatically, taking my hand with it as visions of consuming jade eyes shaded viridian by the ocean filled my brain. Goosebumps covered the surface of my skin because I could almost hear that entrancing voice with its strange accent calling after me. My eyes fluttered at the feeling of his hand touching the small of my back again. The scratching of the pen was drowned out by the sound of his laughter and the sound of him saying my name. I trembled and dropped the pen when the next thought came to mind. I am so not telling what it was. Cloud stared at me like I had grown a second and third head. I stared at my trembling hands and felt the heat on my face. My cheeks were burning. I didn't even need a mirror to tell me that my eyes bright gold. My magic stream was in a state of unrest. Why? Cloud's brow arched and his hair shifted to a brighter shade of blond before he just outright laughed.

"What's so funny?"

He rested his head on his hand with an amused smile on his face. "Congrats, you just had your first hormonally induced magic surge. Nice glyph by the way."

I looked down at the carefully placed lines and circles. Symbols all around it and at the center was a tinier glyph written in jade coloring. I picked up the pen and stared at it in disbelief like it held all the answers. I turned to my brother.

"What was that thing you just said I had?"

He yawned, his hair turning to a sleepy dark brown. "You had a magic surge. You were thinking about some guy you liked and you had a typical teenage hormonal episode. You probably got the hots for some idiot and you body knew it before you did."

I looked at the jade inked symbol at the center. It was a premonition wasn't it? I knew it, and what did it mean? Well, it meant that I had to go back and try to get this whole Riku thing out of my system. I had to remind myself that I wanted someone normal, not a freak like me.

"Good luck with that," Cloud said glaring into my eyes. Oh, that's how he knew I was making a glyph. Son of a bitch!

"Hey!" I turned my eyes away. "I told you to stay out of my head you tie-dye bastard!"

"Feh, Like I care what's going on in that twitterpated head of yours. You wanna go for Riku after my repeated warning of death and destruction, that's your problem."

"Oh shut up ya damn furby!" I grumbled and picked up my book. He didn't even look twice when I stomped up stairs. I paced back and forth playing with my crown necklace as I thought of what to do. I had only known the guy for a few days. I kicked my desk in frustration and threw myself on the bed. Okay, I would see Riku and establish that we were just friends before I had a psychotic episode.

The next day, I waited in the parking lot early in the morning in the pouring tropical rain with a purpose. I straightened under my thick hoodie and swallowed when the sonata pulled up into its usual parking spot. I practiced some calming breathing techniques while he got out of the car. My heart sank when both he _and_ Kairi got out of the car. That is a really ugly shade of pink. No one should wear hot pink on rainy days. Oh god her umbrella was pin too! There's a laws against that kind of stuff. I went up to them with a nervous smile on my face. Kairi was Kairi and Riku…not so friendly today.

"Hey guys!" I said trying to be my usual self.

"Oh hi, Sora," Kairi spat. "Long time no see."

"Heh, yeah, um can I talk to Riku alone for a minute."

Riku arched his brow. "And what exactly do you need to say to me that can't be said in front of her?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe I should just go ahead and tell you the reason I didn't meet you after school a few days ago."

He was quiet for a moment and paid no attention to the way Kairi looked at him in confusion and jealousy. "Kairi, go on ahead. I'll see you at lunch."

"But…fine!" Kairi stomped off glaring at me in passing.

This left me and Riku sharing his umbrella. Riku put a cigarette to his lips. He looked at me with a piercing gaze that made me fidget a little. Awe crap, we're back at square one. "And what do I owe this unpleasant surprise, Sora?"

My ears tingled at the sound of my name. How could him being angry with me sound that much better? I needed to get that off the brain before I lost track of what I wanted. I cleared my throat and strengthened my resolve. "I wanted to apologize for standing you up. I know it was really important to you but I had forgot that I needed to be somewhere after school and I didn't have time to find you and let you know."

His facial expression didn't change. "Um, and this emergency included yesterday's Trig class?"

"I came to school late!"

"You were here before I was!"

"What exactly did you ant me to say? For the love of god, you know I'm lying through my teeth before I even say it!"

"The truth, Sora! Tell me that you're avoiding me so that you don't have to talk about what happened. That you suddenly decided it was in your best interest to stay away from me despite the talk we had before."

I was wrong to assume that the other face was him being angry. This was worse. The way those green orbs burned now almost scared me but the edge in his angelic voice had made my blood run cold. Had my little lie made him that upset or was it the fact that I was still lying?

He took a breath and I could see he was mouthing numbers. He was probably trying not to blow up on me. After a quick drag on his cigarette, he glared at me.

"I hate liars, Sora. If you didn't want to talk to me about it, you should've said so. You could've just said that I don't want to get that involved with those weird things going on with you. I wouldn't have cared. Maybe I would've thought you were different like you wanted me to think but let's say good riddance to that idea. Now go away, I'll be late for class!"

Why…did that hurt? It was like someone else was yelling at me right now. Like I wasn't seeing Riku. "Listen, I didn't want to talk about it because I knew what you would ask me. To be honest, I wouldn't be able to talk about it the way you want to because I would still leave things out. In complete honesty, I tried figure out how I was going to avoid you because I think you're just too weird for me. There are things that_ I _can't tell _you_ Riku and getting comfortable with you would make me have to say those things eventually. So now that I'm telling the truth, will you just let me finish or will you walk off and ignore me?"

Wow, that felt great. Damn invisible burdens. It was silent for a long time before he decided to speak again. "What did you want?"

YES! "I…I want to be in your occult classes and I want to try talking to you again about the wreck. I'll be honest this time, but I won't promise that I'll tell you everything you want to know."

He groaned and covered his eyes with a hand. "Okay, why on earth would you want to learn about the occult? I thought you weren't an emo kid?"

"Dammit, I'm not!" I growled holding in the frustration. "I just thought it would be interesting, and I like trying new things."

The stare he gave me was just mean. I tried smiling too so just maybe it would let him know that I was serious. He sighed in defeat and gave me a curt nod.

"You can come to class but don't blow up on anyone, got that?"

I smiled for real this time. He was confused by my sudden happiness and, unfortunately, so was I. This wasn't quite what I was going for when I started this conversation. I didn't want to give him the false impression that I was glad he wasn't made at me, but inside as well as out, I really was. I sprung to his side, brushing my shoulder against his arm. He shook his head still confused about my actions and my motives but he didn't say anything else about it. We walked quietly to Trig together and this time, the reaction from the class wasn't so bad. I think it was because he actually smiled a little and ushered me to my seat ignoring all the stares we received. This wasn't so bad; I could deal with being acquaintances with Riku. The only think I was worried about was the conversation that would come and the class that I was already educated in. It was strange but this time, at the back of the room, we sat side by side.

The day went quickly and before I knew it, lunch time had rolled around. Now to be honest with you, I hadn't really attempted to make my normal friends like I had planned out and my obsession with black had repelled a lot of people. For the past few days since the beach, I had sat alone and today was no different. Lunch food never was a favorite of mine so I don't spend my time in the cafeteria eating. I sat there doodling a glyph in a notebook while planning in my head. This morning didn't go the way I had planned it out so I needed to reestablish my motive. My motive wasn't to cause trouble, even though I'm a witch. I'm not exactly a trouble maker; it just tends to happen around me. I needed to get Riku Solstice out of my magic system. I had to prove to myself that he wasn't normal but at the same time prove that he was only human. That doesn't make much sense but as long as I got it, no one else needed to.

I opened my notebook to a fresh page and pressed the pen to the paper waiting for the idea to come. It never did. My usual inspiration, my little muse, was silent today. My eyes went to the florescent light of the ceiling and listened to the noisy chatter of normal human beings. I could be doing all that, couldn't I? Laughing and giggling just like that. Heck, I remembered when we laughed like that at one point. Instead, here I was, up to no good with my witching and plots! All of it was mainly because I hadn't made an effort to mingle with the adolescent life of Destiny Island. I shook it off. It was too depressing to know that I was that pathetic. I sucked.

"Why are you by yourself?"

I jumped and looked up to see the subject of my mischief standing right in front of me with a subway bag in hand. My eyes were trained on the wrapped sandwich and my nose was opened to the smell of deli meat and lettuce. I really, really wanted that sandwich.

"I'm working on something and I have no friends."

He almost looked surprised. Of course, I was the one surprised when he took a seat across from me and put a book on the table sliding it to me. He was playing along with my "I'm alone in the world mood."

"I don't think you having no friends at all is true. I'm sure you've talked to someone around here."

"Yeah, you," I grumbled picking up the book he slid to me. It was a hard cover version of the Avalon Teachings, a section of our Craft supposedly written by Morgan Le Faye herself. The front showed a picture of a beautiful blood red apple with an osoboros wrapped around it. It was the symbol of the Avalon Coven in Europe. How could he have gotten his hand on a piece of genuine craft material? I wanted to squeal! I noticed he was gauging my reaction to the book so I casually put it down on the table feigning no real interest.

"You've seen this before?" He asked unwrapping his subway sandwich.

"Once or twice," I answered distractedly. My stomach was growling for real food and that sub wasn't making me feel any better.

"That's pretty amazing. That has been out of circulation for ten years. I knew you had to have some knowledge and not just an interest," he said with a smirk.

I slammed my hand on the table leaving a stinging in my palm. "What are you trying to get out of me now?"

"If you'll be taking that class after school, its required that you get recommended by your parents and have a prior knowledge of the occult. You can imagine how the other students got in." he said calmly.

I groaned and tugged at my hair. "Okay fine, yeah I know about the book and I know a good deal about the craft. But I've never tried to do anything weird like make a spell or some kinda dumb love potion. Please don't get annoying with this honesty thing now that I'm actually trying it."

He was watching me again, scrutinizing me with those stupid jade eyes of his. He hummed and cut his sub in half passing it to me in a napkin. I only glowered at it and then narrowed my eyes in suspicion. He only leaned back lazily in his chair and waved his hand a little.

"A truce. You have to learn patience and honesty and I control my curiosity."

Oh now you're curious about me and trying to bribe me with food," I scoffed trying to ignore my complaining stomach. "You do know I can just get the cafeteria food."

"If you really wanted it you would've eaten it by now," he chuckled, my ears were gonna fall off from that damn tingling. "Besides, I can hear your stomach growling from here and I don't mind."

Unable to say no in risk of embarrassing myself further, I picked up the half of sub and began to eat on wonderful bite at a time. Cafeteria food couldn't beat out a subway sandwich. I noticed Riku wasn't eating his half. He was spacing again. I took one more bite before putting down my sandwich and pushing his half closer to him. He blinked as if just realizing his half was still there.. He gave me a half smile and started eating as well which encouraged me to finish my half. To be honest, and I really trying to, I was suddenly uncomfortable to be eating when he was not. It felt a lot better to be eating with someone other than myself.

"I think we have a truce."

Of all the places, why was one classroom with a number and everything so hard to find? I had looped around the entire school twice and I was late for Riku's class; that was beginning to tick me off. This was the downside to being in a magically inept place; my sense of direction was always screwy. I was on my third lap when I stopped suddenly. I felt someone watching me and the feeling was very strong here. My eyes searched, my head turning in every direction. My skin was full of Goosebumps in a very familiar fear and my heart was attempting to thump its way out of my body. THERE!

A silhouette stood just around the corer, half its body concealed by the wall. I think my heart stopped in that single moment that split second when the shadow became color. It was me standing there with piercing glass eyes and a wide grin on his face. I nearly had a heart attack when he lifted his hand in a robotic motion and his fingers curled to reach for me. I swear I could hear the bones in each digit creaking. I wanted to run away when I saw my double step away from the wall and I screamed when I saw that his other half was a rotting skeleton with skin falling off the bones. Her mouth opened and mechanical laughter echoed around me. He was coming toward me, arms outstretched and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move. I was petrified and my mind had no control over my body.

"Sora!"

My legs were suddenly unfrozen and they gave way beneath me. Riku ran toward me and helped me to my feet. I leaned heavily against him unable to get neither my limbs nor my heart under control. He lifted my face to look at him and I saw my horrified face reflected in his eyes. My own are crazed as I search his face for something, anything to bring me back to sanity. I thought of my double and I turned in the direction he had been coming from. Nothing but an empty hall way. Relief washed over me chasing away the fear.

Riku's hand felt my forehead and I gave him my attention with a much saner expression. His arm was around my waist and he had yet to let me go. I didn't care at the moment. I was drowning again, drowning in those eyes. He found reason to speak as he held me steady.

"Are you alright, Sora?"

I couldn't say anything. I knew my voice would still carry traces of fear. All I could offer was a slow, dazed nod. Riku brushed my hair out of my face trying to judge the truth of that.

"You're pale and cold, almost like you've seen a ghost. What happened to you?"

I swallowed, trying to find my voice. "I…"

"Riku, you're taking too long and we're wait-"

Riku immediately pulled away from me before I had the chance to shove him first. We were both being gawked at by Kairi. Judging by that face, Riku and I were definitely in the wrong position. She walked over looking between both of us and moved part way in front of me, blocking me out of Riku's line of sight. If she didn't like me before, she sure as hell didn't like me now.

"Riku, we're late. People are already in class waiting. What ere you doing?"

"Looking for my newest student," he said, casually grabbing my shoulder and pulling me to him. "He had a little scare because he got lost."

That made me feel a little weaker and helpless than I really needed but it was good enough for me. She didn't need any reliable info on me that I didn't want her to have. She flipped her hair over her shoulder while she turned to me.

"So we're meeting each other all over again. Okay, I'm Kairi, daughter of the mayor and beneficiary to the school."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sora." I said through gritted teeth.

"sora? What kinda name is that?" her face was twisted in disgust I wanted to punch her already.

"What kinda name is Kairi? I snapped.

She laughed mockingly. "A _girls_ name like yours! It's a normal name."

"Wow, that must suck. You don't have anything to set you above everyone else. I bet you're easily forgotten after a date."

Heh, that got her. Riku chose that moment to stand between us. Good thing too; I think it would've gotten physical in few seconds. Only people like Kari would come to blows over words. She wasn't the normal I wanted to be around. Riku took both of our arms silently and lead us down the hall. I was glad of that; now I would know how to get there.

I glanced back only once at the place that had terrified me so much. I almost bolted out of my body when I saw _him_ standing there smirking ; his mechanical laughter echoing in my ears. Trembling, I involuntarily moved closer to Riku. I didn't give a second thought to Kairi's glares. I had a lot on my mind and Riku was the only thing keeping me from bolting right now. I hoped I wouldn't see this bastard, this doppelganger ever again. Like I said, we witches take omens seriously.

A/N: damn i hate creepy stuff but i love writing it. anyway, if you like it too please review and we'll see how much better i can make this story.


	10. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter Nine

**The Lesson**

* * *

I had to admit, I didn't expect the unused classroom to impress me the moment I stepped in. Though there wasn't a single wave of magic to be found, I was captivated by the mere appearance. The walls had been painted and stenciled with nearly every beginner's glyph and lattice I had ever known. The windows were covered by thick purple black-out curtains that sparkled with tiny stars. The desks had been cleared out to allow for carpets and pillows for more comfort than dramatic effect. At the front was a projector, laptop ad a pull-down screen. Old books were lined on a small shelf with titles I hadn't seen since I was a kid just getting into my gift. I didn't expect to find very many books in the hands of normal people but I was surprised that they had even known that much. I bet Riku supplied most of them.

Riku led me in before Kairi, seating me at the back where I liked to be. No eyes were on me as the twenty-odd students sat waiting patiently on their teacher. Kairi sauntered to the front and sat on her pillow in a picturesque manner. I should make her hair fall out sometime this year. Riku took his spot at the front of the class looking like he was about to go through unnecessary surgery with no anesthesia. He really didn't like this job at ll but he was willing to put up with it, I could see that much. I was quiet and patient, trying not to be discouraged by the boredom in his voice.

"Now, as you all know my memory is horrible in this class so who the heck knows where we were?"

Kairi raised her hand eagerly which Riku blatantly ignored. This must've been a daily thing with them. He chose Leon who sat in the corner to my left. Funny, I didn't see Leon raise his hand.

"Leon, you have photographic memory. How about it?"

"We were talking about glyph creation and the writings used by old world witches, you forgetful bastard."

"Right, right," Riku said with a smirk. "Glyph work."

Leon leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. Him and the leather was starting to make me really curious and my type of curiosity was a bad thing. As ideas of how to get to know him better swirled in my head, I felt him staring at me. His head was tilted slightly with his hair falling to one side and he smirked at me. Oh my god, he winked at me. Admittedly, I blushed and was mentally tripping over myself. My heart pounded just that much faster when he nodded his head a bit in askance. He wanted me to sit with him. If I were an animal, or Cloud, I would've frizzed. Discreetly, I moved over to his corner and sat next to him quietly.

"Riku let you back in with us?" Leon asked softly.

"Sort of, I had to make a deal with him."

"Oh yeah? What kinda deal?"

"I have to be honest from now on."

"That sounds familiar."

I smiled. "Say, does he know about you? About us? You know what we are?"

"Of course not, I think I'm careful enough not slip and mention things like Magi Tag. Hope you didn't get rid of all that materia before you came here, by the way."

"Man, _I _did but my bro snuck a whole case along on his motorcycle, the crafty bastard."

"Maybe we could play a game some time, if your brother's up for it."

"Nah, he's an asshole and is all like 'you shouldn't be playing around with mastered materia like that.' He wouldn't go for it because Cloud doesn't believe in the simple pleasures of life."

"Cloud? Did you say your brother was Cloud?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Ah right, he wear's more black then I do. I've seen him around college when I go to take those advance classes. I knew there was something odd about him aside from the fact that he's like you. He's a hybrid isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's a hybrid berserker! How'd you know?"

"Hn, he hides it well but Riku's brother, Sephiroth, is always getting under his skin when no one's looking."

"Oh! So you pick on him?"

"I don't pick on him. I just like watching how he tries to keep that hair under control. He hates us mainly because I just let Sephiroth do it and Sephiroth doesn't know when to stop."

I laughed evilly. "You should see him at home. He's like a fiber optic furbie!"

"So maybe I could meet him and get on his good side since I doubt that he'll want his little brother hanging out with one his tormentors."

"Heck, he didn't even want me to see Riku."

"Personally, as an older brother I wouldn't want you to either. You'd have to meet Seph to fully understand why he was worried. But, since I know Riku already, I can honestly say that he I only human. There are just other things out there that are protecting him."

"So I've noticed. I'm just glad to be back on his good side."

"You were never on his bad side, Sora."

Huh? "I wasn't?"

"We both knew you had to figure out your own secrets first. See Riku may not know about us but he can tell by the way we act that we have things we don't want to give away. He was just waiting for you to pull it together."

"Wait…I did all sucking up to him for nothing! That son of a bitch!"

Leon laughed at me and pat me on the head like I was a kid. "Calm down. He had a right to be angry after you ditched him but he didn't hate you for it. Besides, you're the first person he's gotten along with so quickly since _I_ came into the picture."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just stick around this time. We enjoyed your company, even if you didn't realize it."

I feel so loved. "Alright, I suppose it couldn't hurt. Maybe if you and Cloud get along, he and this Sephiroth dude can too. He needs friends."

"Doesn't hurt to try."

I smiled. I liked Leon; he was very calm person and didn't make me feel awkward about being a witch around him. Awesome, now I wonder if Naminé will forgive me. I began to pay attention to Riku again so that he wouldn't think I wasn't listening. I just wish he would at least give believing in magic the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright, so what is the writing that most so-called witches use?" he asked blandly.

"That would be runes, Riku!" Naminé spouted with a wink. Riku smiled at her almost affectionately. I wonder what kind of relationship they had. Unfortunately I couldn't think about that for long, because at that moment I noticed the way Kairi looked at Naminé. No person should give family a look like that; it was too hateful. Was she just that jealous of _anyone_ getting Riku's attention? If she tried anything on Naminé, I'd make up a curse especially for her. I'm still debating about the balding thing, but I don't know how much bad karma that's going to bring me.

"Thanks, Naminé, intelligent as usual." Naminé blushed as he turned on the projector. Ah, I get it now; Naminé liked him, but obviously Riku doesn't know it. That's cute. Wait, we're in the same boat. Jeez, that is depressing.

I listened to his teaching only for the purpose of hearing his voice. I really loved his voice. Damn, obsessing again! Not that I ever admit that to anyone but you. Every now and then I would pipe in with an answer to his questions ignoring glares from Kairi and resisting the urge to "awe" at Naminé when she shied away from Riku's smile. I bet she bled rainbows. Anyway, we spent an hour on runology and that as the full extent of the class. One disappointing hour. I actually wished it was longer. At the end when he was saying goodbye to everyone, I snuck over to Naminé and ended up meeting her half way. She glomped me again. Heh, at least she didn't seem mad at me.

"Sora! Where have you been were you sick?"

"Um not really, Naminé!" Honesty, work on your honesty Sora.

"Oh," she pouted. "So you really did ditch us, didn't you?"

I scratched the back of my head. Stupid nervous habit! "Look, I'm sorry about that. It was just something really big and I had to think about how much this was going to affect _my_ life."

She shook her head and smiled. "You're a lot like Leon. He said he couldn't really hang out with Riku at first but eventually he got use to it."

"Exactly!" I smiled. "You…aren't mad at me are you?"

She closed her eyes and put her finger to her chin in deep thought. She was leaving me hanging so long; I thought I was going to pop. Then suddenly, she turned her back on me with huff, crossing her arms and turning her nose up. So she _was_ angry.

"Sora Lancier! I can't possibly forgive you for abandoning us, abandoning me especially!" She said firmly. She then looked over her shoulder at me. "But, I'm willing to accept your groveling plea if you do something for me!"

Why didn't I like where this was going? "And that is?"

She turned and smiled brightly. "Come take pictures with me!"

"Pictures?"

"Yeah, there's this place I want to check out on the island where the big kids like us hang out. We're going this weekend if you're free. It's supposedly haunted and I hear that strange things happen in there like sometime people disappear and stuff. Doesn't that sound cool?"

"…No…not really," I said honestly. "Wouldn't you be worried about _us_ disappearing?"

"Not at all! I don't believe in all that disappearing stuff! I mean come on, if everyone who goes in disappears then who's the one that told the story of how they disappeared?"

Why did that make sense? "Um…"

She huffed and turned her nose up turning her back on me again. Crap. "Okay, okay, we'll go Naminé. But never make me do anything creepy like this again."

"Alright then! I'll see you there." She likes to cuddle a lot. I don't think anyone taught her personal boundaries.

"Does Riku believe in any of this stuff?"

"Well not really. I dare say he's a bit prejudice on the issue of the supernatural." She pouted a bit but she quickly. "He's a good person and all but…I'm afraid that he's too practical for his own good. He doesn't know how to live a little."

I hummed and watched Riku's interactions with Kairi. He wasn't exactlyvery social despite his social status. I could tell by the way he taught and the way he talked to his peers. I was, for lack of a better word, utterly disappointed in Riku. He was a nonbeliever and according to Naminé a bit against everything that created me. He really was only _human_ in everyone's eyes including my own and nothing more. He was serious, unwavering slave to reason which had always been the repellant for my kind. That was why he didn't like the idea of his miraculous accidents. I was disappointed…but you know what? Even with fact that he was as normal as he wanted to be, I was still curious. I wasn't…I don't know; I don't think I was satisfied. So, I decided I wouldn't stop there. I think you know I wouldn't have top there if you know me by now. I would give Riku the benefit of the doubt and count him as a normal friend until proven otherwise. Besides, this gave me a reason to stick to him and his friends. What can I say, they were suddenly the honey and I was the bee ready to follow them into whatever trouble they found. I think…it's because I miss that feeling.

A/N: Wow, this took me forever to edit. I mean it was a bit shaky when I wrote it the first time and it's STILL shaky. Oh well. This was a boring chapter. We'll get into something better in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay here we go. this one didn't take much time at all to say this is probably the longest chapter. anyway, enjoy the new boundaries of creepiness.

* * *

Chapter Ten

**Signs**

* * *

"Wasn't that bad was it?" Riku asked.

I scratched the back of my head combating a sudden itch. It was kind of a funny sight considering I was shaking my head at the same time. I was walking to the parking lot with Riku and Leon seeing as I wasn't in a rush to get to go see Xemnas or to get home. Namine and Kairi had to ditch us because they had family things to do. The question had been kinda random considering not only that we had been silent the whole way but that it was Riku who had said it. Leon smirked a little at the question.

"Bad for us or bad for you?"

Riku glared at him though it wasn't serious. "Leon, I'm not the one who's scared to answer questions in a class I already know about."

"At least my voice isn't as boring as yours is on the subject."

"Bite me! Do _you_ wanna teach the class?"

It wasn't really bothering me that they were talking around me. On the contrary, it was amusing. I didn't even feel left out. I mostly like the way they interacted with which other, like Leon was the one who was closest to Riku. They didn't seem so uncomfortable with each other like they were with the girls. My presence didn't make them hide their friendship and that above all made me feel a little more welcomed after my rocky start this morning. Riku's eyes fell on me and a light smile was present on. I really love it when he smiles. He and Leon connected so well, like real normal people even though Leon was what. That was when I started to feel left out and my content smile faded. Content and normal was what I used to feel like. They both stopped and looked at me the same way Zack and Cloud did. The concern was genuine and really there even when I felt no on else cared.

"What's wrong, Sora?"

My eyes were watching the pavement. "It's nothing. You guys seem pretty close and all. You remind me of how me and Denzel use to be."

"Denzel?" Leon asked.

"He was my best friend in Midgard…but now…" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "well, let's just say we don't talk anymore. You guys talking just kinda makes me feel left out."

Riku shrugged. "Then get into the conversation.

Leon rolled his eyes and elbowed him. "He doesn't mean that! Sora, we're going to get something to eat before going home. Join us? You're choice."

I think I almost blushed. "Uh, sure but I don't want to be a bother to you guys."

"Of course you won't be," Riku spoke up.

Now _that_ made my choice absolute. I was so biased. "Okay! But I want ice cream! The good expensive kind of ice cream, no cheap stuff!"

They both took a side of me and ushered me toward the car being nicer than any human beings had ever been to me.

"Anything you want," Leon said simply. "Besides, it's Riku's turn to pay."

I laughed whole heartedly as Riku glowered. He shook his head getting into the car.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Thank you."

--

When they had said grab something to eat, I hadn't expected they meant to stop at an actual restaurant. We were at a very nice seafood eatery with real fish aquarium's all over the place. Each contained exotic fish that were native to the island. Our table, however, was ear a tank that were full of cultivated koi fish. My attention was completely caught by the cute orange and white fish while Riku and Leon talked about the most boring subject in the world, school. I as more than happy to occupy myself with the shifting tails of the fish. The food finally came and the talk of complex math stopped.

From then own we ate and talked. I learned a lot about them both in the short hour that we enjoyed out meal. Riku was studying criminal psychology and law. He was on his way to becoming an investigator though his parents were both former scientist. His mother was a stay at home mom like mine and his dad stayed busy in Destiny Island Developmental Lab. He was hardly home. Riku loved books and space which made me like him more. He explained why he didn't care much for the other students who idolized him. He was, from what I gathered, too mature to even still be in school. He thought and saw everything through with absolute devotion and didn't believe in taking advantage of people. I was starting to like him more.

As for Leon, well he was a bit the opposite. Yes, his devotion matched Riku's and his thinking wasn't exactly contemporary but he wasn't at all practical. He actually called himself a bit impulsive. I didn't think anyone could even admit that about themselves. He wanted to have his own accessory shop and metal works lab where he could invent new metals. His dad was into politics while his mother was a scholar of gemstones. She and her husband managed to stay at home from time to time though most of the time he was alone. He also had an uncharacteristic obsession with video games. I totally wanted to visit his house.

After our meal, Riku paid for my choice of ice cream and we rode home together. I felt kinda weird about letting Leon know where I lived but I figured it was okay. He and Riku were friends now and I was going to force myself to get use to that. We pulled up to my house where mom' and dad's cars were parked and I climbed out of the sonata with a content smile on my face and awesome ice cream in my hand. I was happy. As small as that was, it would mean a lot to my parents. I would have to call them up sometime to hang out.

"Remind me to do this again sometime!"

Leon nodded quietly at me. He began scribbling something on one a piece of paper. "Come here for a second."

I leaned my head in the window of the car curiously. "What?"

He gave me the paper and I looked at it surprised. It was their cell numbers, both of them. I looked at Riku to see if he approved of me having his number. A silent nod was all I got and I took the paper eagerly but then I pouted.

"I don't have a cell number to give you guys."

"Don't worry about it," Riku said. "Just call us from home."

I nodded happily and said bye to them, promising to meet them at school as early as possible. I walked away with a bounce in my step sparing only one look back. I wish I hadn't done that.

When I had looked back, I saw something that darn near broke my heart. Riku's face, his expression had changed completely in the short minute it had took me to walk away. His mouth had twisted into a depressing frown and his head had lowered a bit. I could see his hands turning white on the steering wheel from my spot as he clenched it. But his eyes. His eyes were the worst of all of it. They were what made the twilight sky seem uglier and the houses not so nice. Even hi car seemed plain and rusted to me. His eyes alone held a deep hurt a wounded light covered by a sad shadow. His eyes were dilated again and put a hand to his head. Leon was searching for something and then I saw it. Those damn cancer sticks. What the hell was in those things and why would his mother allow him to do something like that? What ever it was, I didn't like how that was the only thing to make him seem normal again.

Quickly, I made it to my front door but paused not going in. I waited for them to drive off as I feigned to search for my keys. Once they were gone I walked away from the house and went on the path to Ansem's shop. I was determined to find out what was wrong with Riku. Maybe Xemnas would have a book about it. I entered the shop distractedly only to be greeted by Ansem's son, his smile brightening my mood.

"You're a bit late today, Sora," he said softly. "Something came up?"

"No, not really," I said walking up to the counter. "I fixed a few things with my new friends today."

"Ah, that's wonderful. It's a lonely when you're the only one in the crowd. Come on back."

I smiled and followed him. I stopped though and looked over at the twelve noticing something different about them. One...two…three…four…five…six…hey! Where was bobby blue eyes? Xemnas stopped. He noticed I wasn't following and turned to face me.

"Something wrong?"

"The doll," I whispered. "The blonde one with the big blue eyes like mine is missing?"

"Oh Number 13?" he said casually.

"What?"

"Number 13, my little Key of Destiny. He fell off the stand after you left last time. I felt a horrible crack on his poor angelic face and I've pulled him from the shelf so I could repair him. He's in the back if you're so fond of him."

"Oh, okay," I said distractedly.

Thirteen? There were twelve up there so how could bobby blue eyes be thirteen? Unless one was missing other than him. I looked among the dolls to check if I had missed one who had been dressed like them. No, not a one; I didn't see him. Then, something caught my eyes and held me there. All of their eyes were closed in a doll sleep except the redheaded one with the strange marks. I stared into startling wild green eyes that seemed both worried and furious at the same time. They bore into mine and I just couldn't look away. For a minute I saw the blonde doll that had previously had been near the red head. I saw him falling off the shelf, eyes open and angry. I saw Ansem wheeling towards him then and before I could decipher the next image I felt a sharp pain from my forehead to my cheek like someone had slashed me across the face with a pair of freaking scissors. I even cried out and grabbed my face. My necklace suddenly felt heavy around my neck and I stumbled back a bit. Then just as quickly as the pain came, it left.

I cautiously opened my eyes and saw Xemnas standing there closing the redhead's eyes by force. The blind man had this strange look of guilt on his face as he stepped away from the now "sleeping" doll.

"I apologize. Number 8 tends to be a very malevolent one. Are you hurt?"

I shook my head at first but then I remembered he couldn't see. "I'm fine. Just felt a little strange."

"Yes, I can imagine. My father made them and each one of them has a different personality. I however made 8 and 13 myself. They were my favorite subjects because they were a couple when I did the designs for them."

"A couple? Oh who were they?"

"Um Axel and…ah, Roxas. Good kids, they should be older than you by now. This was a while ago when I was still refining my techniques."

I smiled a bit but then I felt a little sad because I didn't have anyone to come with me. I wonder how Riku would look as a doll sitting next to me. I bet he would be immaculate.

"Number 8 and Number 13 have to always be near each other otherwise I sometimes find things broken around the shop." He smiled a little. "It's the price you pay for making them a little more alive than they need to be."

He took my hand and put his free hand on my shoulder. I suddenly felt extremely calm, like all the fear and shock of what just happened had been drained away. My body relaxed and almost fell against Xemnas but opted to just lean against him instead. I heard his deep chuckle as he led me to the back. I smiled a little at my own clumsiness. It wasn't really my fault; my body was just so heavy and he was the only thing I could hang on to.

I was led back to the same bed but I didn't sit down. I had found 13…Roxas. I went to him of my own strength while Xemnas cleared off the bed once again. The doll's eyes were down cast and I could understand why when I got closer. There was a long crack along his once flawless face. I touched it gently in a soft caress feeling almost sorry for it. I remembered the pain from earlier. I lifted his chin so that those baby blues were looking into my own. I smiled at the way they almost seemed to stare back. This one didn't scare me.

"_Roxas,_" I slowly moved my lips saying his name. That was the first time I had seen a doll move. His head lifted and tilted slightly. It blinked very slowly at me and I could hear the gears it took to make it so. Even when one of those smooth warmth-less hands touched my face, I didn't freak and I didn't feel fear. Why? The doll stared into my eyes a long time, feeling my cheek with that one hand. I couldn't help but keep smiling at it. I felt proud to see him move. He pointed to an unfinished doll in the corner with a slightly warning expression. My eyes narrowed at the pretty lavender glass eyes. Who did that remind me of? It was in the back of my mind on the tip of my tongue. I looked back at Roxas to see that his eyes shifted behind me and his expression changed. He was scared? His lips parted to say something but I was more focused on the shadow falling over us. And then suddenly I felt something hit my back. Not my whole back. it was a small sting, like a needle. Something…something was...in my back…just left of the top of my spine…I was freezing suddenly……my mind………my body……Oh god, I thought as my head rolled back. It hit my…

"SORA!"

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Again? Heh, I was so occupied with good little Roxas I forgot to look out for myself again. I'm so sorry. You must think I'm a complete and total idiot right now but…I just wish I could explain what was happening to me.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Ah!" I gasped. I sat up a little cringing and touched my shoulder. A quick scan of my surroundings let me know that I was in my room. I was in my room on the floor. No wonder I ached. Awe man, I must've fallen asleep. I'll have to explain to Xemnas why I didn't come today. I'm such a horrible customer. I got up and stretched the ache out of my back before exited my room. I was feeling cute so I went to poke at dad knowing he should've been home by now. Sure enough he was sitting on the couch with his head tilted back relaxing. I grinned and tackled him, knocking the air out of him. He yelped in surprise and when he gained his bearings he proceeded to wrestle me. I fought back only to end up in a headlock and having my hair fall victim of a hard noogie. As if my hair wasn't already messy!

"DAD! Okay, you win old man!"

He laughed. "Of course of I do. I'm your old man, I'll forever be ten thousand steps ahead of you."

I beamed but it faded. "Dad? Are you okay?"

He had such a distant look in his eyes, like something had happened. He shook his head at me. "nah, bad omen today. Damn crow dropped a feather on the deck I was taking a break on."

My heart sunk as I remembered my own little sign of evil today. I played the look off. "Oh I'm sure its nothing. Not every feather is bad for your health, Dad. I mean, birds molt all the time. They can't help but drop feathers."

He sighed and passed his hand through his spiky hair. "That's true. You know how I worry."

"And then you'll start to have gray hair at an early age like uncle Angeal!" I spouted poking at his head.

"God forbid I ever get that bad! But Sora, have you seen anything foreboding have-"

_CRASH!_ Zack and I were both on our feet and in the kitchen before the sound had time enough to bounce off the wall. We paused at all the broken china mixed with what use to be a salad and Aerith was sitting in the midst of it all cradling her hands and rocking from the pain. Her eyes were closed tight as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Aerith!"

"Mom!"

She She looked at me worriedly, her face contorted in pain. "Sora, don't come in here!"

Of course I didn't listen. She was hurt! Zack and I nearly tripped over some of the large pieces and slipped on some random lettuce. I was there first and I started clearing away the glass so she'd have room to stand. I ended up freezing up when I saw red staining the ground in front of her. She looked at me pityingly and shook her head burying her hands closer to her chest so she couldn't see them.

"Sora, sweetheart, don't look! I know you don't like the sight of it. Just don't look. Let daddy help me, okay. "

Zack squeezed his eyes shut for a moment breathing deep to calm himself before going to her and picking her up out of the mess of glass. He carried her to the guest bathroom and sat her down. I followed behind and peeked only a little, trying to stay out of the way. That was when I could see mom's hand clearly. They were covered in broken piece of glass and most of it was embedded in her skin. She shut her eyes tight when he dipped her hands in ice water. The liquid turned a dark red as her blood flowed into it. She trembled biting her lip. Zack dropped something in the water from the first aid kit we had and he called me over. I didn't realize I was shaking until I raised my hands over the water. Zack looked at me expectantly.

"Come on, Sora. She can't concentrate because of the pain so you'll have to do it."

I knew that! It was just to hard to move! The sight of the blood and knowing what was poured in the water was making me hesitant. I shut my eyes tight and whispered the activation spell and the liquid bubbled slightly though I knew it held no heat. Mom was never one to take pain well and her voice would give me nightmares tonight. I bolted out the room the moment Aerith screamed and sobbed. Zack would have to deal with her now while the potion did its work. That potion was a wound sterilizer made specifically for cuts by glass and metal. The liquid would enter the wounds and began to break down the glass to a harmless state until there was no threat to the victim. Afterwards, Aerith's hands had to be cleaned and bandaged. She would have to heal like a human since it wasn't life threatening. I heard Zack ask her what happened.

"Oh Zack," she sounded distraught though I hoped that it was just pain happened. "It just shattered while I was holding it."

--

By the time Cloud had gotten home, I was posted outside on the front steps. My head was buried in my arms and my legs were drawn up. Zack had taken care of Aerith. Her hands would need a few days to close and heal, so she couldn't do anything for now. I had left them on the couch where she sat asleep in Zack's lap. I wanted to be anywhere but here right now. These omens meant something horrible was going to happened to us. I could only hope that Cloud had been left out of this sudden loop of misfortune. I shuddered, remembering mom's blood on the floor. The way she looked at me in such pain reminded me of Marlene. There was nothing I could do for her, I was too scared. My own Dad had to yell at me to get me to help her! that was just wrong of me.

"Sor?"

I lifted my head slowly. When had he pulled up? I must've looked awful from the way his hair turned that depressing slate again. I had been crying again, I know it. I'm such cry baby. He sat down next to me silently.

"Is she alright?"

I swallowed, finding my voice. "Her hands are torn up pretty bad. She won't be able to do anything with them for a few days. Dad said she'll be fine."

"Hn," He mirrored my position. "So you saw the blood?"

I flinched and stared at the sidewalk. "Yeah, I saw. I had to help her since dad isn't a witch like us. I couldn't help her up in the kitchen. I just froze up, Cloud."

"It's not your fault, Sora. This wasn't your fault and last time wasn't either."

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. "I know that."

I was good bottling my feelings up and running away. So I did. I got up and turned to the door but that was as far as I got. Cloud grabbed me and pulled me down into his lap, holding me close. My eyes were wide open. I didn't even get the chance to guard myself against him before he delved into my mind and I got dizzy. I felt small, fragile as my body relaxed in his hold and my eyes drooped. The memories of today were dredged forward ad sorted through without my permission, but when he tried to snatch my memories of Xemnas and the shop something attacked inside me. I didn't even remember lifting my fist to punch him but when he suddenly let go of me, I knew I had. It was more of magic than my strength. I glared at him furiously, my eyes blazing gold against his.

"Cloud, how dare you!" I shouted. "You know better than to go into my head with out my permission!" I hit him again. "I can't believe you would do something like that after what happened to mom!"

"Who's Xemnas?" he asked in a low growl.

My eyes narrowed dangerously and I stomped into the house. "That's none of your business!"

He followed me quietly as we both passed by our parents sleeping forms. Once we were on the stairs our arguing continued.

"It's my business as your big brother. I felt something there, Sora! I saw that doppelganger in the school hall with you. You didn't even tell dad about that!"

"I'm warning you, Cloud. Stay out of my head!"

His hair turned a solemn umber and he pinned me against the wall. "Sora, I smelled death on you when I came home that's why I did it. I'm worried about you. Do you realize that for the past few days you've come home in a daze like someone's bewitched you? Then suddenly you parade around like nothing's wrong! Mom's noticed it and so have I. Even dad's starting to wonder what's wrong!"

"Cloud…I…" what could I say to that? I didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Sora, we're scared for you," Cloud said softly. "But you're the only one who knows what's going on."

"I'm fine, Cloud. Really, I'm fine I just need sleep all this off. The doppelganger doesn't mean anything. It was just a figment of my imagination. That's all, Cloud."

"I hope that's all. That scent scares me, Sor. You smelling like death touched you is not a good sign for out kind. Please, just be careful."

I nodded slowly. He was scared for me and that meant nothing good for me. Hell, Cloud wasn't scare of shit! To hear him say he was scared for me was enough to scare myself silly. I hugged him showing I forgave him and walked away to my room. I reminded myself to thank Cloud later. He had taken the scent of death off of me.

When I took my bath that night, I lie in the tub, head just above the water's surface. I fought to hold on to the pieces of happiness today but the witch's dread was seeping into my body. The doppelganger, Riku's eyes, Aerith's accident, Zack's premonition and Cloud's fear. These were all signs that I was trying to piece together, but they just wouldn't fit. They were all too random and I that wasn't helpful at all. Witch's dread wasn't something to play with. What's the witches dread? The witch's dread usually included a series of signs that were connected somehow but the connection isn't seen until the last minute. I was at a sore disadvantage and I was scared.

"Just a coincidence," I murmured. "Just a coincidence."

I got out of the tube and dried off; I was pruney and I had bruises on my arm from where Cloud had held me. I went through the usual routine of standing in the mirror before going to my room. I searched hard tonight. Nothing. It was safe when I left out of the bathroom and I felt that much better. I just went straight to bed after drying my hair. I felt more comfortable sleeping naked anyway; it was less restricting for my magic stream. It allowed magic to flow more smoothly through my skin from the air around me. I fell into sleep thinking of death and Riku's shining jade eyes. Riku...the thought of death and Riku in the same sentence triggered a dark sadness. I wonder what kind of worries Riku had in life to make him so sad. I pictured his mother then, her beauty and grace feeling my visions. What kind of mother was she to…?

Sleep claimed me and I didn't fight.

My eyes opened to the darkness of my room. It was still dark out; I had only been asleep for a few hours. I sat up still bare down to the skin but didn't care. I got out of bed slowly hearing a beckoning that was for my ears alone. My eyes adjusted to the darkness but things were still very hazy to me, like I was drunk or something. There I stood in the middle of my room with no clothing to speak of. I wanted to call myself crazy or a lunatic, anything that was not what I knew I was. I was bewitched…trapped inside my own mind. I could do nothing. I had been enchanted in my sleep and body was a slave to it. But who was able to get in to do so? Who was able to get past mom's protection of this house without waking a single person other than me?

My eyes shifted involuntarily to one of the dark corners of my room. A dazed smile formed n my face as a figure walked out of the shadows. It was me but then it wasn't. it was the same cinnamon brown hair like mine, spiky and unruly. It was the same peach colored skin, almost pale I the moonlight. He was just as naked as I was. But those eyes were what gave it away. Those eyes were not mine! They were made of nothing but specially crafted glass. That fact alone was enough to scare me inside enough to try breaking the hold on myself. I couldn't run from it. He stepped forward and his hands reached out caressing my neck and shoulders. Inside of me was panicked a panicked chaos while the body remained obediently still. Those nameless hands roamed every part of me, violating my body. Worst of all, those hands violated the stream of magic inside of me. Tendrils of my own mysticism were being called to the surface by a stranger, by someone who wasn't me! How could my own powers, my own natural strength betray me this way! My consciousness fought and forced its way forward, beating at the wall of enchantment that kept me from my boy. I reached for the tiny crack and burst through.

"STOP!"

I was awake again. I panted in my bed with covers pooled around my waist. Shaking I scanned my room several times in the darkness ready to send any intruder into oblivion. But, I neither sensed nor saw anything in my room. I fell back on my pillow breathing deep and asking for calm. It had only been a dream; a very real one, but still a dream. A simple ill-fated fantasy had wormed its way n through my exhaustion. That was a good enough explanation to calm me but it did nothing for this unsettling feeling. The nightmare had bee so real. I touched my chest to feel my racing heart and felt something missing. I realized I had left my necklace on my desk Feeling even more naked without it, I got up to retrieve it. I watched the sparkle of the crystal in the moonlight for a long time before clasping it around my neck. I hadn't worn it today…had I? Why can't i remember. I looked over at my journal and pen. it was still self writing and i noted that it had not taken down the dream. I shook my head and reset the spell so that it would but the dream still was not written. What the hell?

Making up my mind, I put on some clothes and snuck out into the hallway. I went to Cloud's room and peeked inside. He was asleep as expected. I entered silently and shut the door behind me. Going to the bed, I climbed in being careful not to wake him and I lied down with my back to him taking comfort in him being there. I jumped a little when his arm wrapped around me and he pulled me close to his warmth. I side comfortable and pressed back against him.

"Nightmare, Sor?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah," I whispered turning over. I buried my face in his neck and relaxed finally. "Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about earlier…what I did."

"Mm-mm, don't worry about it." He rested his head on my hair. "Go to sleep."

I smiled to myself and went back to sleep. It was a bit embarrassing, being snuggled under my brother like a frightened animal. Although, now that I was here and I had my necklace, my fear had slipped away. I slept without dreaming this time but even in my brother's arms I couldn't help but smell a familiar scent around me. I could smell Riku…

A/N: Long chapter but it is interesting just like I said it would be. I warn you, the next chapter someone is going to make an exit . pout oh well. It's got to happen.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: my gosh, I was so anxious to get this up that I didn't even wait the three days I had promised myself I was going to wait. And you know what's sad, thanks to this story, I got a wholenother idea to do for a fanfic. Unfortunately, my muses don't want me to focus on finishing the Passions Arc but I do have a one shot inbetween fic for it that will be coming up soon! You'll see it probably next week if not this week.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**Naminé's Secret**

* * *

Friday came quickly and found me and my new gang on the beach again. School had let out early for some reason or other thank god, and so we had spending most of the day together. Soon I would be off to visit haunted caves with Naminé. I had never seen her so excited. You'd swear we were going on a date. Leon was talking to me with a warm welcoming smile on his face. Riku was splitting a pizza he claimed to have bought for himself between the five of us. Kairi was out using the bathroom and I expect primping. Riku had been distant but present at the same time. He laughed and talked with us but when the talking died, so did he. He got these awfully depressing fits that only showed in his eyes. I would look at Leon for help but he would just shake his head promising to explain later. For his sake, I hoped so. I was starting to believe it was m considering that those eyes only cam when I was actively involved with them.

"So, Sora, are you coming to class today?" Riku asked solemnly.

Naminé glomped me again, I almost fell over. "Nope, he's coming with _me_ this time. He promised he'd take me to that abandoned cave on the island after we were done here!"

Surprisingly, he seemed disappointed. I felt guilty again, but also confused. I thought I was causing his moodiness so he would want me away right now. Don't think that I'm self-centered or anything. I would describe the few times he snapped at me but…well, I guess you would need a better understanding of my apprehension about him right now. Take a step back to yesterday and I'm only going to this once so I hope you understand how I felt the first time.

Yesterday, Leon had walked me to Trig with Riku who had been extremely quiet and judging by the back circles under his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping well. Even as he walked, he seemed to be in pain but he gritted his teeth and bared it. Leon had staved off my questions about it until we made I to class. Leon went his separate way, leaving me alone a pained Riku…with an attitude. M being dumb, I asked him if he was alright which he waved off. He reached the door of classroom but he froze. I back up a little when he cried out grasping for his back like something was there. He went to his knees and I was there at his side in an instant. I tied touching his back to comfort it but my fingers only brushed his shoulder blades. He grabbed my wrist nearly snapping it and glared at me beneath his dark bangs. His warm inviting jade eyes had filled to the brim with pitch black. My blood ran cold thinking of the first day I had seen those deathly dark eyes this way. I tried to pull away but he held fast to me and squeezed my wrist tight. A wave of pain hit him and he released me quickly. He doubled over and both hands were clawing at his back until eventually. He just collapsed right in front of me.

After I had gotten help for him, a few hours later he woke up. When he saw that I was caring for him, he shoved me away and shouted at me to go away. It hurt something horrible the way he glared at me how he spoke to me. He'd done something similar to this the day before too. I didn't know what make to make of it. Was it me or was it something else? Al I knew was that I was scared for him and that something was really wrong with my friend.

So to bring us back to our pizza, I was shocked to know he was disappointed in my decision not to come. I was a bother to him and we both knew it. Still, I never stopped hanging around. I think I was just worried that's all. Leon expressed his disappointment too, though he didn't pressure me about it.

"The class will be a bit less interesting now."

"I'm glad to know that's all I'm good for. Besides, Leon will be there."

"pfft! Leon's always there."

"And that's supposed to mean what?"

"Hey, guys!"

Ever got the feeling that the gates of hell just opened up for certain people and a demon choir starts singing Latin backwards? Yeah, that's the imagery I get when Kairi returned to our table and took a seat close to Riku. She smiled brightly at us and snatched a piece of pizza…my damn pizza! She was going down as soon as I got my damn equations right.

"So is everyone ready for occult class afternoon? I know I am."

Leon made a noncommittal sound while continuing to eat. Naminé shook her head and clung to me again saying that she wasn't going to be there. She looked super happy about that. She didn't have to be so obvious about it. Riku had shrugged a bit and rubbed his back. Kairi noticed this and scooted closer to Riku. Now, one thing about a guy, whether they're effeminate or not, is that you never point out in front of everyone that their experiencing a moment of weakness.

"Riku, is your back hurting again?"

Riku stared at her and moved away from her. Even I knew he didn't want to be touched; I still had the bruises to remind me. I hoped she'd get her wrist snapped. I know it was mean but if she got to touch him without being hurt I was going to kill someone I wanted to jump for joy when he swatted her off each time she tried to touch him. Now we were no longer very relaxed d friendly. We were closed within ourselves and the uncomfortable tension satisfied me because it meant that Kairi had no real meaning in this little circle of ours. Thank god for small favors.

She glowered, feeling the thick tension herself and she did something I didn't see coming.

"So, Sora, right? I heard you weren't coming to class later. Going somewhere with Naminé, right?"

Did I say that with a megaphone to my mouth or was she just an eavesdropping conniving little…okay, breathe Sora. You can handle this, she's a girl! "Yes, I won't be there. Naminé wants me to go take pictures of some creepy cave."

"Oh really," She tilted her head. "And what have you been up to on those days where you skip out on us early? Mommy won't let you stay out late?"

"Kairi!" Namine scolded. "I think if Sora wanted us to know he would've told us."

"It's no secret that we've all been wondering, Sora. Just tell us; it can't be that bad."

"No it isn't. If you al most know I'm posing for a friend of my mother's. He's making a doll of me and I have to finish posing for it tomorrow afternoon."

Kairi glared suddenly while everyone looked interested. Riku's brow arched.

"A channeling doll?" he asked

"Like the ones from our books?" Naminé asked excitedly.

"Well yeah, he's into doll making and he's very good at it. My mom brought me in one day and he asked could he create a doll of me."

"You never said that's what you've been up to, Sora," Leon said suddenly. "Can we see it when its finished."

Leon was waiting for my answer. He seemed interested but he didn't look like he was pleased at all. What did he know?

"I don't know. He might let you see it if it isn't sold already but I'm sure it is." I was lying through my teeth. You understand. There was no way in hell I would bring any of them to Ansem's shop. Not even Leon. He may have been like me but the situation was just way too weird.

"So is this doll maker famous?" Riku asked.

"Let's just say he's good at what he does," I said with a wink.

Kairi's face was practically green with that envious grimace there. We continued to laugh and talk with me outshining and outsmarting Kairi at every turn But even through all our laughter and banter, Leon still seemed very displeased with me and I didn't know why.

--

After we separated, Naminé led me to the docks where a few wooden boats were tied up. She got into one of them making sure her tote bag didn't get wet. She smiled beckoning me to come along. I climbed in, cautious of the wobbly boat, while she untied it. She handed me a paddle and after a crash course in rowing we managed to get the darn thing moving across the water. The air was cool over the water and I couldn't help but brush my hand over the side. The water rushed between my fingertips cooling my hand as Naminé and I talked a little before making a b-line for our destination. It was nice if anything. Naminé was a lot calmer when it was just me and her. I think more than one person around made her hyper.

We touched down on the island and I'm proud to say I tied the boat up all by myself. The island was nice, beautiful palms and all with a lot of fun wood work but it was so empty. You'd think that more people would be here on a Friday. She smiled and lead me by the hand across the beach to a tiny waterfall spewing freshly from the rocks into a small pool. She pointed to a barely noticeable hole that was covered in leaves and vines.

"That's our cave! We call it the secret the place cause we were always too scared to go in there." She tied a white bandana around her hair and tied a black one around my head. I think I twitched.

"What's with the bandanas?"

"Theses are our good luck charms. I scribbled protective spells on them myself and they haven't let me down yet."

I checked a section of the fabric and, sure enough, runes of defense were scribbled there. I smiled at how they were done so well. Naminé was changing the batteries on her camera when curiosity got me. I scooted closer to her and bumped her with my shoulder. She swayed and giggled.

"What?"

"I was wondering, Naminé, what made you take me with you instead of Kairi?"

"hehe, that's easy," she said dipping her feet in the pool. "I didn't take Kairi because I wanted it to be you and me. Riku doesn't believe, neither does Kairi. Leon believes but he said I shouldn't mess with things like that. But you, well you looked like you believed and that you would go anywhere with me. You looked like you would protect me."

"Of course I would, I wouldn't let anything happen to you while you're on these wild goose chases! Besides, these spirits wouldn't want to tangle with ole Sora Lancier. They'd go home with an ectoplasmic beat down!" I said teasingly.

She laughed. "See! That's why I like you!" Her laugh turned into a soft smile. "You always know what to say just like him."

"Him?"

She shook her head and got up putting her shoes back on. "Come on, Sora. Let's go check out the Secret Place."

There was something about the way she looked at me that made me feel so sad. She was associating me with someone else. Who did I remind her of? Riku maybe? No, Riku's bad with words anyway. Who then? I followed her to the cave and helped her push away the vines. It was a tight fit, I'm not even sure it how we were supposed to get in.

"It's so small, are you sure this is a cave."

Naminé took out a small book with images of caves on it. Wow, what else is in that tote bag? "I'm positive. It says here in my cave almanac that caves like these usually only have one small opening. You can tell that it's a cave by feeling the air current that's passing through it. I'm sure this is it."

I hummed. "Wait here, okay?"

She put her book back in her bag. "Um, just makes sure you tell me when its safe. And be careful Sora."

I got down on my hands and knees and squeezed through the hole. "I think the only thing I have to worry about is my butt getting stuck!"

It was small and very uncomfortable but I managed to get through. It was just like Naminé said. The hole opened out into a very large empty stone cave. I walked a few steps blinking in awe and I looked up to see a hole in the ceiling that provided light to the cave. The natural limestone glimmered in the dim lighting making a nice magical effect. I called out for Naminé, letting her know that there was nothing there.

"Hey, it's safe! It's just an empty cave."

She slid through the hole much easier than I had. She was so skinny! I helped her stand up and she smiled looking around at the cave. Her smile was brighter than the limestone!

"It's so pretty," she said softly. "Just like I thought it would be."

"Yeah, it is," I said distractedly. This place…it was charged. I could feel the hairs standing up on my skin from the natural magical charge that was coming from this plce. But where was it all coming from.

"It's perfect too! Can't you feel that?"

"Huh?"

She rubbed her arms excitedly. "My skin, it's tingling and look at my hair. It's all fuzzy now!"

She was right. Her angel blond hair was teased and stood up a little like she had stuck her hand in a light socket. That should've been impossible. A normal human couldn't feel a magic charge and even if they did the most they would get is a small nearly unnoticeable tingle. She giggled and spun around playing with her puffy hair. I was grabbed and pulled into the frolicking. Heh, I didn't mind. She was happy and it made me happy. We got dizzy and fell down on the dirt floor.

"Awe, my skirt," she whined. "Serves me right for wearing white in a cave."

I laughed and leaned back against the cave wall. She took out her camera and started snapping pictures of the walls. She even took a picture of the hole in the roof. After that she relaxed against the wall with me and looked through her captures.

"No ghosts here," she said with disappointment. What was that melancholy look?

"I'm sorry it's not haunted," I said earnestly.

She shook her head at me putting her camera away. She drew her knees up and we sat silently enjoying the quiet of the cave. It was so quiet with only the wind whistling and the sound of the ocean waves outside. I felt myself dozing when I felt Naminé fall against my shoulder. It surprised me and I looked at her in question but her eyes stopped the words on my tongue. Her pretty lavender eyes were clouded with a seriousness I had never seen.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something? Would you keep it to yourself and never tell anyone?"

"Of course I would," I affirmed. "Who would I tell?"

"That's true," she sat up and looked at the walls. "You know, I was always different. Ever since I was little, I could see funny stuff like ghosts and weird visions. I could go into any place and see who had once been there. The doctors told me I was hallucinating, Kairi never believed me either. I gave up eventually and pretended that I had stopped seeing them. After a while, I did stop seeing them and I could only see them through the lens of a camera."

"You were a psychic?"

"Yeah, according to the books, I was a psychic. I found that out when I met _him_." She laid her head against me and I couldn't help but put my arm around her. "He was strange like you, Sora. He was strange with his rose colored hair and odd sense of style. He's the one who got me into the look I have now because he would call me a tattered angel. He was always so kind to me and you know what?"

"He believed you," I whispered.

"Yeah, he believed me. He showed me magic, Sora. He showed me that I wasn't crazy, that I was just as human as anyone else. That's what I've been trying to show Riku. But, I'm not close enough to him to do that. I can't use words like most people can. I can't say hey, I'm right here you're not alone. I can't use actions like most people can. I can't put my arms around him like I wish to and let him know that I will always be his friend."

I watched her pull away from me and hug herself. I turned my eyes to the floor. "You…really like Riku, don't you?"

"I do, but I'm not disillusioned about my relationship with him. Everything that's happening to him, has happened to me in a sense. And I was thinking that maybe I'm not what he needs. That's why I backed off when I met you. You could be to him what my Marluxia was to me. You could be the one who gives him the comfort and understanding that he needs."

"…How do you know that I could even try to do that, Naminé?"

She giggled lightheartedly. "Because, Sora, you're the only one he's looking at."

I made a confused sound. "Don't follow."

She stood up and opened her arms wide. "_The world around us is beautiful, because we make it so_."

She put her hands to her eyes. "_We see it through eyes clouded by rose colored glasses. But when we look at each other, we're blinder than he who has had his eyes cut out._"

She jumped and turned to me with a grin on her face like she was amazed by something and I couldn't help but smile with her. "_Then suddenly, we see it. The world pales in comparison to this vision. The flowers that bloom are dull compared to what I see in the innocence of your eyes! The birds that sing are nothing but screeches compared to what I hear that spills from the chastity of your lips."_

She then looked at me and gave me an enigmatic smile. "_Truth is in your voice, valiance in your eyes. Victorious and strong, you lend comfort to those whose hearts are clouded by darkness. Contradiction knows you not, hate has never touched you. The tattered angel whose wings are the glory of my own hopes and dreams stands be for me. That is what I see."_

She closed her eyes and beamed at me. "_I have my eyes on you, valiant angel. Do you have yours on me?_"

I smiled and clapped. "Where did hear that?"

"Marluxia," she said with a grim smile. "That was his last gift to me before he disappeared. I memorized it by heart after he left and I never forgot it. I wanted to tell to you because I wished for you to remember it."

"I won't forget it."

She nodded and looked at her watch. "We've been here a while. No ghost yet. Come on, let's snap a couple of pictures before head out."

"Uh why?" I asked confused.

"Cause most of the ghostly happening are only caught _after_ picture development. Come on."

She tossed me a spare camera. I blew a raspberry and started snapping pictures of the cave walls. She did the same and out the corner of my eyes I saw her looking at her watch. It formed a question in my head that had nothing to do with the time. This Marluxia person…

"Say, Naminé?"

"Hmm?" she said lowering her camera.

"What happened to Marluxia?"

She paused for a moment before turning with her mouth poise to say something.

"He…" Then her eyes widened and she screamed. "SORA!"

"Ah," the back of my head was hit hard and I fell to the ground dazed.

She rushed to my side but I saw her knocked off her feet and back against the stone walls. I struggled to get up but a hard foot in my spine kept me at bay. I was left struggling to get up as a ghostly shadow passed over me and pinned Naminé to the wall. The camera she had held fell to the ground and flashed at the creature that held her. I saw a strange light blond hair. Was it a person? Her screams gave me the drive to painfully pull myself up and try to tackle the shadow. I tried to grab it but it was suddenly gone from my sight and Naminé's screams were now coming from a different direction. I fought against my magic stream's need to burst through violently and I gained a calm control. My eyes glowing dangerous gold, I turned whispering an incantation and shot binding spell through a complicated glyph. Its tendrils wrapped tightly around the assailant and pulled him off of Naminé. It cringes and hisses at me as I make my way to the terror-stricken girl. I took her in my arms and slapped away the hand that was reaching for her.

"STUN!" I shouted and watched with no small amount of satisfaction as it was shocked with high voltage electricity. That smelled like…burning wood?

"Sora…" Naminé breathlessly sobbed and buried her face in my chest.

"It's okay, I'm here," I said hugging her. I brought her to her feet to get her out of there. There was no need to stick around just to see just what the hell that thing was. I began leading her out but she was suddenly pulled from my arms in a frightened yelp. Her hair had be snagged and turned ready to toss another spell but what I saw stunned me. There baby blue eyes stared back at me with a remorse that nearly broke my heart. Naminé's screams fell upon suddenly deaf ears and there was a hurt in my heart that rivaled no other. It was strange that even though he was just a doll, I had never felt so betrayed.

"…number 13…Roxas…why?"

Roxas's glass eyes almost seemed real for this one moment in time. He held Naminé to him tightly nearly crushing her arms. He painfully averted his fake eyes from me. I growled as another spell spilled from my lips making Roxas's head snapped to attention. I turned my hand to him ready to destroy him with a careful shot. His eyes darting behind made me hesitate.

"You promised!" That was the first time I heard his voice. It was soft and near emotionless but I could hear the anger there. Promised what?

"Sora?"

I gasped as a shocking pain hit my shoulder at the sound of my name. I cringed and my magic suddenly halted, the comforting tingle had stopped dead. I could only stand there as I felt hands at my throat in a light caress and having no control over my own body, I moaned. My eyes feel half shut and all I could see was Naminé's wide eyes that held fear and regret. That fear was not for herself, but for me. She was scared for me and as those hands slide down to my waist I was scared for myself. She shook her head trying to get to me and she screamed apologies over and over again. Apologies? Why? I felt lips brush my ear and my body trembled in what I had hoped was fear but not. I was so tired and my eyes were sliding shut. I saw Naminé reached out for me with a tear stained face before I slipped off into a strange half conscious state…

I was being dragged….

I could suddenly feel the sea air against my skin…

The grip on my wrist was tight not that I could break away…

I was trapped inside my own body and I couldn't break free.

Naminé, where did you go?

Why can't I hear you anymore?

I was gently laid to rest on what I assumed was the beach. Something was shoved into the pocket of my hoody and a gentle yet hard hand passed through my hair.

"I'm sorry." Was all I heard before I felt a striking pain against my head. I saw and heard nothing anymore. No…that's right. I could still see Naminé's eyes wide with fear. Her big, pretty, _lavender_ eyes…oh god, I know what happened to her!

--

A/N: oh my gosh, this took forever to edit. I had been editing this way before I even posted the eighth chapter! I'm sorry to have killed Naminé…again! My god she's just so killable! I mean she loves to die! I could strangle her with a cordless phone! Anyway, I hoped you liked her random bout of poetry stuff. That was mine by the way. It's called "The Angel". I made it up myself specifically for this story. Anyway, thank you to all you peeps who reviewed so far and don't worry. This story is faaaaar from over. Just bare with me because of the slow storyline. I kinda like the building suspense and apparently you all like it to! Don't forget to drop a line to see how I'm doing and I apologize about all the typos.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Here is where a few questions are answered. Here you go!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

**Vendetta**

* * *

"YOU FREAK! YOU SON OF BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"Kairi, calm down! It's not his fault, he was hurt too!" Kairi's father tried to pull her away from me as I sat in silence.

I stared at the wall with dulled blue eyes and gauze taped over the deep gash in my forehead. Aerith had her arms around me protectively despite her injured hands and I knew she was fighting to keep her eyes green as Kairi yelled at me. Kairi's mother was just as hysterical and Zack was trying along with Kairi's father to keep them out of the room. Cloud was finally able to close the door when they had managed to push both of the women out. Cloud posted up at the door his eyes narrowed at the annoying confusion outside. I had been unresponsive for a while. I chose to be. It was easier this way because this was the way they were use to me reacting. If they knew that at the moment I was truly in right mind, they wouldn't know how to behave around me. I learned that after Midgard. In this way they could crowd around me as a family could and protect me from whatever was out there. This was for their benefit not mine.

It had taken forever for the doctor to usher them out and leave me to rest. But rest was never my intention. I slid out of bed and grabbed Naminé's camera from my pile of clothes. I was thankful for them being left within reach. Apparently, when they found me it was in my hand and I was holding onto it for dear life. I turned it on. Good, it wasn't damaged. I flipped through the pictures of the cave walls until I got to the last capture. I remembered when Naminé was pinned to the wall and the camera flashed I saw blonde. Now as I stared hard at the picture I realized that the one holding Naminé against the wall…was Naminé herself. My hands trembled and I tossed the camera away from. What the hell was going on? Why had Roxas been there? Why had he held Naminé down and what…what the hell happened to me?!

"….Only one place I can find an answer."

It didn't take me long to get my clothes on though my head was dizzy from the blow it took. Whoever hit me had gotten me good and I was still feeling it. Not sure why, but it didn't take much to slip off from the hospital. Security was asleep at the desk as snuck out carefully through the back doors. You know, those hidden places that doctors and nurses tend to show up for work through. Once out of the hospital I made a beeline for the Zarebi shop. I knew in my heart that one of the two was there.

Sure enough to my witch eyes the shop light was on. I could see shadows moving about. I went inside, tired and dizzy but very determined to get answers. Xemnas would know. He had to know. This had to be him. I walked into the shop removing my hood and leaned heavily against one of the display cases. I realize now why I'm so messed up. My magic stream was all out of whack! No wonder I can't get my head on straight. Who cares, too late now! I made it to the front counter and heard raised voices in the back. I saw Xemnas's silhouette on the curtain and he stood in an angry posture.

"Father, how could you! I did what you asked if you would leave anyone else out of it."

"The girl was of no consequence, boy. It was necessary to get her out of the way and she accomplished what I needed her too. She was expendable." Ansem? He was behind this? He had hurt Naminé!

"And what about Sora! What sick plan do you have for him?"

I heard the old man chuckle. "His energy alone is enough to sustain us. Why does hurting him bother you so much? I've never seen you loose your head over a new toy, Xemnas!"

"I…Father, this is wrong. I could do it when it was the others. Axel, Marluxia, Zexion, all of them I could do even though they were friends but I lost the will when I made Roxas, father. I can't do this to Sora."

"That insolent little puppet made you, a Zarebi, lose his nerve! You spoil your work too much. You either finish Sora off or I'll remind you who the master is here!"

"ANSEM! I need to talk to..."

I jumped at the voice behind me and I looked back to see the shocked eyes of Kairi. What the hell was she doing here? The look on her face was strange. Sure it was shock but she had gone pale as a ghost, like she had been caught doing something. Once again, what the hell was she doing here?! The curtain was whipped away and Xemnas stood there with his silvery brows furrowed.

"Rain storm, Sora what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he moved closer to me helped to support my weakened body. He paused for a moment, his blind eyes closing. I could feel him inhale. "White plums? Who have you brought here?"

I was too confused and my head was killing me. What had been good resolve before was now distorted confusion and a fantastic headache. I heard the squeaking wheels as Ansem rolled in to the shop. I felt Xemnas's arms wrap protectively around me and I saw Kairi take angry steps toward us.

"Ansem! You lied to me! You said that I was the only one you were making a doll of! What the hell is Sora doing here?"

Ansem gave a false gentle smile. "My dear Kairi, I had rather hoped you would come. I'm very surprised but very happy that Sora is here as well. You both have made my night." His voice was low and smooth like silk in his words. He didn't sound like the sweet old man I had met a few weeks back.

Kairis eyes switched between me and Xemnas in a strange hatred before they turned back to Ansem. She gave a hateful smile.

"So what you said was true! You really are a witch aren't you, Ansem?"

"A great warlock to be exact," he answered casually. "My son Xemnas is one as well. Oh, and little Sora here is only a regular witch. Aren't you, Sora?"

What the hell was he doing? It was forbidden to tell our identities to humans yet he had exposed all of us both without a second thought. I didn't even justify him with an answer and some how I nuzzled closer to Xemnas.

"I knew it! You didn't lead me wrong, Ansem! And all it took was my sister to get all this to happen."

Both Xemnas and I made a surprised sound. Kairi smiled triumphantly at us. What. The. Fuck?

"Kairi's fondest wish was to be good enough for her one true love. This Riku apparently didn't give her the time of day so she wanted something to aid in her persuasion. I'm sorry that I never told either of you about her. See, I had been so intrigued by what you had told my son of her and how angry you were when you mention her." He ran a hand through his gray hair. Was he this mobile last time I saw him?

"You see, she's been dying to learn a magic that would ensnare this Riku boy but she claimed that you and her sister were causing too many problems. So she came to me in desperation. She asked that Naminé be put out of her misery. I would make a doll of her sister and then I would teach her a bit of our Craft, our real magic. I have been making a doll of Kairi as well in your absence."

My mouth hung open and the sheer insanity of it. "But Naminé…she was your sister! She was your twin! She loved you!"

"That just made her more gullible!" Kairi snapped. "See, she was pining after that Marluxia weirdo after he had disappeared. That was when I came here and saw him in the shop. I got the idea and Ansem helped me out with convincing her. I brought her to the shop and she saw the doll of Marluxia. With the promise that she could see him again, Naminé was told to bring you to the spot where he had first disappeared. She thought those bandanas would protect you from the doll but I took care of that the night before with some careful pen work."

"That's," I choked. "That's why she was sorry. She didn't know I would get hurt, she didn't want what happened to happen. You evil bitch you fed her straight to the wolves!"

"You would've died there too and been picked up in a plastic bag if Xemnas had been able to break through whatever protection you had on!"

My eyes widened and pulled away from the younger Zarebi. "You…it was you…!"

"I had no intention of harming you, Sora," Xemnas said softly. "I never set foot in that cave."

"No he didn't," Ansem said suddenly. "The weakling couldn't stomach it."

I almost lost it when I saw the old man suddenly rise out of his wheel chair and pull away the blanket that covered his legs. He stood strong and young again with a malicious smirk on his face. I couldn't take this.

"I went there personally to get rid of you so that you could stop being such a distraction to my son. However, the aura around you was too strong and in my current state I couldn't break it."

I shook my head, my eyes darting to all three of them. "Wha…why me?"

"You're magic stream is the most potent we've all seen." Ansem suddenly devoted his attention to Kairi. He walked over to her and ran his hand through her honey blond hair. His hand fell to her cheek and her eyes stared into his. She was being bewitched and she didn't even know it. Oh god, no one deserved this! I'm no better! I'm only watching!

"But you see, even with all those lessons, I learned something about dear Kairi." His voice grew colder with each word. "She is untalented. She had not one magically attuned bone in her body and therefore useless. She's only a filthy human!"

I screamed when he took a handful of Kairi's hair and slammed her face into the one of the display cases. She fell unconscious on the floor with her nose bleeding. I pulled at my hair in sheer white faced terror. I screamed even louder when I was grabbed from behind and held in tight lifeless arms. Axel had his arms around me and holding me still with Roxas aiding him. His porcelain face was cracked beyond recognition. He wouldn't look at me at all. I understood now. Roxas was, first and foremost, a medium doll. He was only meant to be controlled. He was only number 13. I couldn't blame him any more than I could blame a pencil for writing.

"Xemnas! Don't just stand there!" Ansem snarled. "Get this girl to the back. Come Sora, I have something wonderful I wish for you to witness."

I fought hard even in my disoriented state but I was still forcefully dragged into the back room. Xemnas carried Kairi to the back as he was told, his eyes on the floor. If he could truly see what was happening, would he try to stop this at all? Axel practically threw me in a corner and pulled a remorseful Roxas away from me. Xemnas placed Kairi on the floor in front of a chair covered by a sheet. With a magic, Ansem forced her to regain consciousness. Once she had begun gasping and looking around frantically, Ansem pressed his foot into her back to keep her from rising. She looked so scared and so confused by his actions. I wouldn't even claim to know what he was going to do to her.

We locked eyes, Kairi and I, and I saw for the first time and apology behind her eyes. Her terror had forced guilt forward and she was feeling the remorse of a life about to be extinguished. I slowly looked at Ansem in question. He smiled maniacally at the poor girl, his eyes shining such a cold and horrifying gold. He stomped hard and the disturbing crack made me cry out at the same time as Kairi. He removed his foot and watched her writhe and sob. She couldn't get away, she would never get up.

"See, Sora, I found a use for sweet Kairi and if she had stayed away when her doll was complete like she had bee warned, then I would never had had the chance to do this to her."

He rolled her onto her back, listening with amusement at her screams of pain. She even apologized and begged to be spared, she prayed to be saved. Ansem left her to writhe on the floor. He ignored her for the sheet covered chair in the corner. He ripped the sheet back and I don't believe my heart could stop any more times tonight without resulting in my death. It was a doll…_my_ doll without legs. That wasn't what frightened me. Underneath the chair was a pile of bones and rotten fur and flesh. Animals. Blood stained my doll's face as he stared innocently at nothing.

"He's beautiful isn't he, Sora?" he murmured as he caressed the doll's face. "Sadly, until I give him the life he needs, his beauty, a mere impersonation of yours, will be incomplete and he will have to continue to take life from somewhere else. Tonight will be the last night I will force him to eat the hearts of lowly animals. No more animals, Sora. Tonight, as punishment for Kairi's insolence, her heart will be a delicate feast for my beloved doll."

My reaction was quick and in a heartbeat I had Kairi near me. I wasn't strong enough to carry her out of here, but I be damned if I did nothing! Ansem's eyes glittered with such laughter, such amusement at my act of bravery. It was justified considering the strength of his magic and the strength of mine. Ansem held out his hand murmuring beneath his breath and I shut my eyes wincing. I was ready for the blow and I knew it would hurt. But to my surprise, a scream that wasn't my own echoed. I lifted my head and all I saw was a flow of silvery white falling toward me. I held out my arms and caught the dead weight of Xemnas against me. I cry. I clung to him feeling his body turn deathly cold and his skin turn sickly blue. I didn't even get the blessing of saying goodbye or hearing his voice again. It was so quick and instant! Why was this happening! We were going to die weren't we? I can't take this!

"Don't mourn for him to much, Sora. There will be more where he came from. He was weak anyway! I need you in your right state of mind for me. You are the final piece of the doll. I can't very well have him attack you. Let's get you out of the way."

I was lifted off my feet and pinned high on the wall. Xemnas was tossed away from Kairi. The Sora doll smiled as he was lovingly kissed and he slid off the chair. He crawled across the floor to the paralyzed Kairi, his wooden torso scraping the floor. Oh god Kairi! I kicked and screamed trying to break free of this hold on me. As the doll drew closer to her, Kairi stared at me with pleasing eyes, her tears mirroring my own. The words "help me" drifted in a raspy breath from her lips and I sobbed. I tried with ever spell I knew to get free but he was far too strong and I had known it all along. My tears thankfully blurred my vision but that didn't block out the sounds that began when the doll reached her. It didn't block out the ripping of flesh, the breaking of bones and the blood curdling screams from both Kairi and me. Oh god, that chewing sound!

I was still screaming when Kairi's had ceased. My throat burned and my voice was hoarse when I finally gave up fighting against his magic. I hung up there sobbing, my eyes strained and in pain. I could even smell the copse that Kairi had become and the scent of her blood sickened me. it awakened memories I had buried and I wanted to throw up so badly. A fainting spell would have been so merciful.

"Oh, Sora," Ansem whispered gently. "It's not all that bad. She won't ever outshine you for _his_ attention ever again. She won't ever look at you with hate again."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I creamed at him through my tears. "How could you! Why?! Why did you kill Naminé! Why did you kill Kairi! Why, Ansem?! WHY!"

"Why, indeed Sora Lancier."

I was suddenly lowered. He touched my face in a caress almost like a lover. His eyes were now beautiful amber that almost captured me had the smell of dead flesh not been present.

"You truly suffer for her death…look at how much pain I've caused you. I'm so sorry, Sora." What...is this? For a moment, he sounded like Xemnas but all I could feel at the sound of that voice was disgust. Please, just let me pass out. His lips found my forehead. He was trying hard to soothe me but how could I have been comforted while I could still hear the doll chewing upon Kairi's body.

He pulled away. "You won't be calmed, I see. I was hoping to have you more willing before the change but I will have to make do." He smiled. "Wait here, Sora."

He went to my doll that was still eating and petted his head. He leaned over at what was left of Kairi's body and stretched out his hands over it. A beautiful white and pink light was drawn from the torn body and shaped into a tiny orb of light. I slowly shook my head when I heard Kairi's voice, her thoughts, her past echoing in the room. He walked with it to a closet and he opened the door allowing another doll to fall out. A Kairi doll. He cradled the too real doll carefully and looked at me from over his shoulder.

"Now watch carefully, Sora. This is what is going to happen to you. You must know what to expect so that you will not be so scared."

He pressed the small light inside the doll and I shut my eyes tight. I stayed that way, whimpering, waning to just go home!

"So…ra..?"

My eyes snapped opened and there stood the Kairi doll with life in her misty glass eyes and a lost expression. Her rose colored lips mouthed my name again and tears formed in her fake eyes. She looked at her hands, her delicately carved hands and moved them one digit at a time. Her mechanical head turned to what was once herself. She stumbled backwards, unstable on her new legs. Ansem caught her.

"Wha…wha…" she tried hard to voice her fear. So painful to watch.

"It's alright, Kairi. That's your new brother, Sora. I'm sorry you had to first see him so uncivilized."

"Un..civil…ized?"

"Yes, that's right. He'll be a good boy soon enough. You'll see."

"So…ra…"

He turned on me now and I fell off the wall. I lay on the floor for a while taking in all that I had seen. I knew I was trapped, no escape, no one to help, no one knew I was here. He planned it the first day we met. The first day mom took me here! I slowly got up, my face distant and my eyes blank. I wanted to go home, wanted to be with Aerith and Zack, I wanted to be with Cloud! Leon, Riku! What would he think of me dead? Would he care? All the trivial things, the normal things in my life, family and friends crashed into my mind. Is this what facing death is like? All the wonderful things that had been a constant in my life were coming back to me. As Ansem approached me something began to happen.

I felt my stream going wild. Tiny particles of magic spilled over into my tears and grabbed my head and tug at my hair. I was seeing it again. It was happening again. Tifa's injuries! Cloud's hateful glares! Marlene's blood was suddenly everywhere! Her sliced wrist hung out of the bathtub! Denzel's curses upon me and then his sudden fall! All that pain, all that suffering all that blood! I was stupid! I was so stupid! I couldn't hear the warnings; I couldn't sense the dark intentions. My paranoia had failed me because I was just so damn stupid! I closed my eyes frozen on the spot as his hand ever so gently touched m face and chest. My defensive surge of magic, the thing that had protected me all these years and forced us out of every home we've known, failed me then. Even as it pushed forward, Ansem took it from me through gentle caresses of my face. I was going to die. I deserve it! I deserve for my life to end. Naminé…Kairi…

--

A/N: AAAAAANNNND cliffy! Muahahahaha. Anyway, that chapter was about as graphic as I've ever gotten as far as gore goes. I'm sometimes wonder if some thing's wrong with me when i write stuff like this. I hope it didn't turn any people off the story but I thought I'd follow through with the horror bit. After all, you can't sugar coat everything. Horror isn't always pretty. You turn your back once and someone gets eaten by a doll. Let me know what you thought or how you lost your lunch or how I screwed up your love for this story. Either way I'll still love you because you actually read it!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: this took me a good bit. I got it out thoough! I apologize about how quickly the fight with ansem will be over. Me and battle scenes dont get along.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

**Quietest Kept, Boldest Told**

**

* * *

**

"Ah!"

I didn't expect to hear Ansem's cry of pain ad it drew me to open my eyes. He was hunched over cradling his hand; I could see the blood dripping from it. He stared at me with crazed disbelieving eyes. I felt comforting warmth against my chest and saw that the garnet crown was glowing against my chest. Its soft red glow was a beacon of light to me. It had saved me from him, but it had also made my assailant angry. Ansem moved to grab me again but a loud explosion made us both pause. Our heads mimicked each other as we turned to see smoke drifting through a large hole where the door to the shop used to be. I finally figured out that he was distracted and took the window of opportunity. My entire shoe imprinted on his face as I brought my foot up to kick him away from me. He was only stunned which was good enough for me to get the hell out of dodge! However, good ole fragile me was not fast enough. He tackled me before I could get to the clouded opening in the wall. We rolled around on the ground until he had me pinned beneath him with my arm crossed over neck.

"Ansem Zarebi, get off of him now!" a cold female voice commanded. It was familiar silk brushing over my ears that I was more than happy to hear.

Ansem slowly released me his eyes wide with both lunacy and frustration. I coughed and took in as much air as I could before scrambling from beneath him. I got to my feet quickly before he got the idea to be reckless. That was when I came face to face with the last person I would expect to see pointing a gun at my attacker, Lucrecia Solstice. In an all black uniform she stood with death in her eyes glaring Ansem down where he stood. She walked slowly forward, her dark shoes tapping on the rubble. Those eyes of hers were not how I remembered them. One was still the gorgeous brown I recognized but the other eye, the left one, was a deep crimson. They were cold now and even I could see the murder written inside them. She terrified me more than Ansem and his dolls did. Finger on the trigger she held him at gunpoint never once glancing at me. No, that would have distracted her.

"Are you alright, Sora?"

She even remembered my name. "Yeah, I'm still alive," I answered breathlessly.

She nodded not asking anything else. I watched the competitive glares on their faces and it occurred to me finally that she and Ansem knew each other. How did they?

"Lucrecia, my sweet vision of perfection, I have yet to make a doll of you," he snarled.

"So you satisfy yourself with young children and witches. I've been trying to catch you in the act for years now and now I have you."

"oh, I believe that it will be harder than you think," he chuckled darkly.

I saw the magic pooling into his hand and believing I was the only one who did, I shouted a late warning to her.

"Lucrecia, his hand!"

It wasn't even necessary. Lucrecia stood unfazed by the small blast of magic, a transparent object shielding her. I narrowed my yes to better see but all I caught was the outline of some sort of fabric. It was gone before I could blink. Ansem became frustrated and tried again to disintegrate her with his powers. This gave me the chance to witness that same transparent fabric and several scythes blocking each blast. What kind of power was this?

"That's enough, you're weakened from making that first doll. Stop and I'll let you live."

"I still have some power left in me yet. Being Death's prodigy hasn't made you invincible my dear."

A shriek came from behind Lucrecia what was left of the dolls from the front shop gathered around her and attacked her. She fought them herself, exploding their faces with bullets. The scythes were doing their part, beheading the wiling manikins but they just kept getting back up. I tried to help by using my own magic but I was snatched up by Ansem and was jerked back to him.

"Not you, Sora! I still have time for you yet!"

He took a fist full of my hair and drug m over to the Sora doll that sat idly and bloody. I kicked and punched him threatening to have my hair pulled from my skull. He forced me to kneel in front of the doll. He ripped my necklace off from behind and pressed his palm to my back. My arms grew heavy, battle weary as I felt the life being pulled out of me. My lids were straining and it was becoming hard to breath. The doll in front of me was alive again and leaning toward me with soulless eyes its mouth opening to feast on me.

"Sora!" Cloud?

"Stand back, Cloud!" I heard Leon's voice as well!

"HALO!"

Explosions filled my ears and I saw doll parts fly everywhere. The light around me was blinding and I heard Ansem's cries of pain. His grip loosened on me and I'll be damned if I didn't run the hell away. I didn't know where I was going to run in this battle field so I made for the storage where all of the unfinished dolls lay. I stumbled and tripped over my tired feet. I pushed myself up and looked around the room. I blinked at the twelve who were huddled together back there. Roxas and Axel were at their center. The redhead held Roxas close glaring at me as if I were going to harm them and there next them I saw a pink haired man standing with a blonde haired doll in his arms.

"N-Naminé?" I called hoarsely. I looked at them all with new eyes. These were all poor souls that Ansem had taken! People whose lives he had destroyed and I couldn't help but pity them. Here they were, huddled together like lost children while their master warred outside with the people fighting to save me. If Ansem were killed this night, who would look after them? What would they do? I felt so much pain and remorse for them. I wanted to help them, even though I weak and oh so tired.

"What…do I do? How can I help you? Please just tell me?"

Naminé lifted her head and looked at me through her dull glass eyes. She smiled lightly and pointed to cases of gasoline. Why did Ansem have gasoline in the back of his shop?

"He…would burn the dolls that got too troublesome."

I looked at Roxas, who was having difficulty talking with his fractured face. "Roxas…I…I don't think I can do it."

"You have to, Sora," Naminé said softly.

"Look at us kid," I blinked at the sound of Axel voice. "We don't have a future outside this shop. Even if you save us we'll be nothing more than chunks of wood waiting to be put on the chopping block when people get tired of taking care of us."

The pink haired man, Marluxia held Naminé protectively to his chest. "Our lives were over a long time ago. We're no longer human. To force us to live now is cruelty pain and simple."

"But you're all still human to me! Ansem's being taken down now we can fix this! We can help you!"

"Sora?" Roxas whispered through cracked lips. "We're tired. We've been Ansem's puppets for a long time now. Now that Xemnas is gone there's no one left who will give us the care and happiness that would keep us alive. Our souls will rot and fade until one day all we will truly be are dolls. Save us from that fate, please?"

"I…" I shut my eyes. I believe I knew how they felt. We had all been lured, lied to, and pulled into a world we didn't want. "Okay…"

I knocked over the small gasoline containers and used my weakened magic to cut them open. I watched the stream flow over to where they were huddled together. It was hard to lift my hand and to concentrate on making a spark. It was so hard not just because I was tired but because I didn't want to kill them. I made a small spark and watched with broken eyes as it fell on the gasoline. I watched it travel to them and I turned my eyes away.

"Thank you…" I heard Roxas whispered.

I didn't open my eyes. I just slid down against the wall which proved a bad idea. I heard Ansem suddenly screamed painfully and no more explosions were heard. I carried my body to where I had entered the room and saw Ansem's body erupting in vast holes that overflowed with darkness. I looked back at the dolls that by now I couldn't see because of the flames. Ansem fell to his knees as part of his face fell off and more darkness seeped from him. "I get it" was all I thought. As long as the dolls were okay he still held strength. I get it.

"Traitorous dolls! I will see each and every one of you and hell and torment your souls for this!" He shouted angrily! He threw his head back and for lack of a better way to describe it, blew the fuck up! I was thrown by the force of one of the blasts and my head smashed against the ground killing what was left of my consciousness. I felt arms pick me up from the floor before I completely lost sensation. It was alright though. I was saved and so were they.

"See you around, Sora."

Roxas?

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Sora? Come on wake up."

No, what for? I was too tired to be awake right now. I fought consciousness hard until it bear me down and pushed me into the waking world. I opened my eyes to the sight of my brother; his hair was that depressing slate letting me know he was worried. It brightened to its normal color and he smiled at me. He said something distorted to someone over his shoulder. As my vision cleared I saw Leon and man I didn't know gawking. I was happy to see Leon's relieved face but who was this other man. He was just as beautiful as Riku…in fact he looked just like Riku.

"So he's awake."

"Sora, I thought we'd lost you," Cloud said hugging me.

I relaxed into the touch and it made my body feel tired again. I forced myself to sit up so that I wouldn't fall back to sleep. "What the hell happened? And who the hell are you?!" I slurred looking at the giant Riku clone.

"I'm Sephiroth, Riku's brother. I'm the one that saved your narrow little ass." Oh god he had that weird monotone thing going like Riku! Wait, Sephiroth…then I looked at Cloud and Leon who were sitting…side…by side?

"I thought you all hated each other! And I thought Sephiroth picked on you, Cloud!"

"Picked on you, Cloud?" Sephiroth leaned closed to Cloud's ear making his hair change bright orange red. "is that what you call our encounters?"

"What the frick!" I shouted.

Cloud and Leon looked uncomfortable suddenly and looked back at the new guy. Cloud scratched his hair and suddenly it kept flipping colors.

"Well that's a bit harder to explain. See, we never hated each other…" he said looking off to the side.

"STOP! I don't wanna know!" I said rubbing my temples. "What the hell happened at the shop? Is Lucrecia okay?''

Leon pulled up a chair for Sephiroth and began to explain. "Ansem is dead thanks to his dolls catching fire. I tried to get the replica of you as well but strangely enough, Kairi took him before we could catch them. With Ansem dead, they won't last long. We burned Zarebi's to the ground and got away with you. There's not much evidence left of what happened except for the bodies."

"Don't worry, Sor. Those'll be confiscated soon enough!" Cloud declared while petting my head in a soothing motion. I wish he'd stop that.

"How did you know where to find me?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes while Leon and Cloud shared a very, very guilty expression. My brow ached waiting for one for them to speak. Leon turned to my brother hoping he would begin the explanation. One of them better had.

"Sor, I want you know that what Leon and I did was for your protection."

Even though that confused me a bit, I still nodded. "Okay, so what did you do."

He sighed. "I started to figure out things were happening to you the day you came home with the pen. I wasn't really sure how you had gotten an item like that but I figured you had to have made a deal to be able to afford it. Then, on the first day you had gone to Ansem's you ran into the house dazed and spell bound. You were so lifeless and distant that I was able to catch you alone. I read your thoughts and I found out what happened I ran into a block when I saw the memory of Xemnas. I was only able to see his face so I could only guess what he was doing to you. It was frustrating so that's when I got a hold of Leon and Sephiroth because he still went to your school."

Wait, did that mean…? I looked at Leon suspiciously. "Does that mean you were only my friend because you were looking after me?"

"The day Riku brought you to meet me was the first day I had ever saw or heard of you. You were my friend and still are. Once he told me what was going on, I gladly agreed to look after you and encourage you to hang around with us but you were as stubborn as a mule."

"Once we knew you weren't going to stop going we took drastic measures and went to boss-lady for help. Even though she had already done a lot for you already by giving you her pendant, we still needed more help in stopping Ansem."

My hand went to my chest suddenly remembering that the psycho had torn it off of my neck. I felt a shocking wave of relief when I felt the cool metal crown still there. "It saved me more than once."

"I expect so," Sephiroth said suddenly. Wow, quiet giant, I had forgotten he was there. "That pendant was a gift to Lucrecia and is one of the more powerful metalwork accessories in existence."

I looked down at my crown. "It means more to me than that. But I'm confused now." I looked up at Sephiroth. "If you know how to do magic and I know you do because I heard you call out an annihilations spell, how come I don't feel any magic from you."

Cloud and Leon looked at him. That obviously meant that they didn't get it either. Sephiroth glared at both of them. "My magic is of a different sort. I don't have a magic stream coursing through my body like most witches."

"And that makes my son a valuable asset."

We all turned to Lucrecia who stood in the doorway with a tray in her hand, a tray with real food. My entire attention was on that as she walked in to join us. She eyed the three boys and I noticed her eyes were normal again. Had I imagined that red eye of hers? Cloud, Leon and Sephiroth took the hint and left me alone with Riku's mother. She placed the tray in front of me and sat in the chair that Sephiroth had occupied.

"Well, go on. I know you want it," she said kindly.

I stared at her for another moment before tearing into the food though. I was too hungry and too tired to even let the idea that I had just witness someone getting eaten spoil my appetite. My body knew I needed to keep running. Being in Lucrecia's presence didn't freak me out as it did the first time I had met her. That presence was there but it was like it was ignoring me for which I was grateful. She just kinda watched me, observing like a scientist studying a project.

"Now that you're coherent and on a full stomach, I feel safer talking to you now. I believe you'll get a better understanding of what I am to tell."

"Uh…okay."

"I must ask that you are quiet, my husband and son are sleeping and I wish not to wake them.

"Sora, there's so much to say to you but I can only say so much. I'll start with why I gave you my pendant, which should be first. The reason I presented it to you was that it was a token gratitude. You saved my baby boy by getting that metal out of his body so that he could heal and I owe you so much for it. The pendant itself is a present given to me by a very dear friend. It was created especially for me by the Angel of Death, Vincent as a token of his love for me."

I spat out my food. "Wha-? The Angel of Death?" I shrieked.

"She shushed me in that demanding way all mothers had. "Yes, the very same. That pendant stays his hand from you. He's touched you once before leaving his mark on you but for added protection I chose to give you my pendant." He eyes lowered. "Vincent and I agreed that you are something good for us. When I met you, I had a feeling that let me know you were what I had to protect, not for myself but for the future I bought into this world."

"Riku?" I whispered softly. "He doesn't really like me."

"On the contrary, he likes you a lot and that scares him. But I don't wish to talk about his feelings tonight without him being here." She shifted in her seat as she worded her sentences carefully. "I have been after Ansem Zarebi for a long time, Sora. What he did to Kairi is something he has been doing for quite a while. When I found out he had tricked you as well, there was no greater fury."

My appetite failed me then as I thought of Kair's remains. "I don't understand it, why did he want me so bad?"

"You saw the twelve didn't you? Each of those was once a young witch or human with potential to do wonderful things in our world. Remarkable talents and prodigies whose powers he wished to possess. Unfortunately, you showed a potential that sung to him the day he met you. You're scent was rain and storm yes?"

The thoughts of Kairi were running over me. Overwhelming guilt clouded my thoughts and I could still hear Ansem calling her untalented and useless. That was it wasn't it…I was useful, talented but I didn't understand how. I numbly nodded my head in response to Mercredi's question.

She understood and didn't pressure a vocal response from me. "You're scent is that of a White Lighter, a witch with the uncanny ability for white magic and a strong sixth well in your case seventh sense. Ansem was too evil to learn white magic so he needed to absorb your abilities so that he could own both sides. He would've been unstoppable if he had won. You are an advocate of life, the thing he wished to rule. I protected you so closely because of that"

"But…well that doesn't really explain what Leon and Cloud."

"Ah yes the idiots who are eaves dropping at my kitchen door."

I heard something crash and I heard to voices cry out, "Dammit Cloud!"

She laughed and I couldn't help but do the same. "Unknown to my family, Leon's family and yours we are a small organization called Edenbeam takes care of every known supernatural and mystical evil in this world while seeking out those who are abandoned by that which is normal. We even have a few members within the Turks at ShinRa I'm sure you've heard of them."

"I nodded."

"Well the organization began with me when I was nineteen yeas old and I grew tired of fighting alone. Even though Vincent sustains my life he could not prevent the harm done to others. Leon and Cloud are a part of Edenbeam because they felt they could best use their abilities there. You're brother is exceptionally talented for a hybrid. His learning ability is nearly as impressive as yours. Leon's metal works are an amazing asset to our weaponry. "

I felt a little pride from that. "Is that why you trust Leon around Riku like you trust me?"

"Yes, Leon is one of the things that keep my son sane. The fact that he needs someone to do so is mostly my fault." She said softly lowering her eyes.

"Does he know about all this?"

She seemed guilty and she looked over her shoulder sadly like she was looking to someone for comfort. "No, and he won't know. I don't want Riku to be involved with Edenbeam. I mean if the people who've taken over Edenbeam knew what he was!" she shook her head. "No, he doesn't know and you won't tell him."

It was an order not a question but I shook my head anyway. "He won't hear it from me, Ms. Solstice."

"Good."

It was close to dawn when Cloud took me back home. He said that Mom and Dad had been told I ran away from the hospital and that Cloud had helped me so that we could share the trouble we were about to get in. Nothing was said about Ansem's shop or Kairi so they wouldn't know about it until the morning paper came in. We walked through the door at three in the morning with two angry adults waiting for us. Aerith's eyes had taken on a kinda scary "momma's gonna take her baby and throw him out the window" look. Zack sat there fighting not to b mad; he really didn't like sharing that berserker side with the family but it was hard not to be pissed at us. We all had a staring contest and me and big brother shared a tired look. We weren't up fro this right now, me especially. So without a single word we walked past them heading up the stair. Aerith gave me on of the most appalled looks I had ever seen, one that quickly morphed into worry. She looked at Zack for help like he was supposed to hop up immediately and stop us even though he was just as surprised by our lack of care. Honestly I didn't want to sit around and wait for them to get it together. Unfortunately, Zack finally sapped out of his stunned stupor and grabbed us off the stairs, lifting u both off our feet. We hung there with identical blank stares that made him hesitate.

"Do either one of you want to-"

"Why I ran away with Sora from the hospital?" Cloud interjected.

"And why we're coming home so late?" I added tiredly.

"Uh…yeah!" he muttered staring back and forth between us.

We already had his part covered and were too tired to wait on his banter. I wanted to go to sleep, dammit!

"We were at the island," Cloud started.

"I wanted to go there to see if I could remember what happened to Naminé. If there was anything I could figure out by being there, I wanted to make sure someone knew."

"He was so upset about her that he wouldn't take know for answer. I meant to bring him right back but we lost track of time."

"Cloud forgot his cell to let you know we were okay. So, we decided to come straight home."

"We rushed home as soon as we could and you know the rest."

The information was solid provable and completely incidental; Zack knew that.

"Your mother's ring went off!"

"Oh right the amber alert," I looked at Cloud.

"Sora had a little fainting spell and he got a little sick. Don't worry I took care of it I even healed gash on his head."

Zack sighed. "Well, you aren't hurt and you did give a reason. So I guess I should just-"

"You're grounding us?!" Cloud shouted suddenly.

"Wait I didn't say-"

"Ugh! I can't believe you're grounding us for a whole week. You're so unfair dad!" I was a little overdramatic, but hey he bought it.

"You're so totally uncool dad!"

"Ugh, fine!" He said with uncertainty. "Now, uh…get up stairs and think about what you did…right?"

He put us down with slight confusion and we bolted upstairs pretending to be upset bout punishment. Before I got too far away, I heard dad speak to mom.

"Um Aerith, do our children scare you sometimes? Cause I have no clue what just happened."

I made my way to my room. Cloud kissed me goodnight and sent me to bed. I wet inside my room and locked the door in more ways than one. Grounding was necessary for me more than it was for Cloud. I need the time to lock myself away and that became clearer as I collapsed on the floor. All of today came flooding back to me. My mind aw Naminé's apologetic eyes, heard Kairi's pleas for help and the burning of the dolls, and I could still smell the blood. I finally broke down and my body was racked with sobs. Pitiful and helpless, I lay on the floor in a tight ball. My entire body was exhausted and I lacked the strength or will power to get off of the carpet. My eyes closed finally and I grieved myself into a dark sleep. One that was unfortunately not dreamless. But it was alright, because I dreamed about school and how to try again. I dreamt of the secret I held and vowed to take to the grave. Quietest kept…boldest told…I would ever be so bold…

A/N: No this is no the end. you have a lot more to go before this over. we still have to put Sora and Riku together. Anyway, if there are some really bad grammar erros in this one i really apologize. I went over it at least three times but always miss them plus my keyboard has been having sticky keys a lot lately and i think i may need a new one. anyway tell me what you thought.


End file.
